The Light in the Fifth Floor Bedroom
by La Grande Pau
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Naruto n'avait absolument aucun problème avec son nouvel appartement... Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un oeil par sa fenêtre. Histoire originale par Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue.
1. Curiosité Morbide

**The Light in the Fifth Floor Bedroom**

[Beta'd_ by _AkizukiSakura]

_Ecrit par Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue. Si vous avez des reviews concernant l__'__histoire en elle-m__ê__me, allez sur la fiction originale! J__'__accepte avec joie tout commentaire sur la traduction :)_

* * *

L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Pourvu d'une chambre, d'une salle de bains, et d'un salon qui devait pouvoir accueillir l'équivalent d'une table basse et d'une télévision, avec un peu de chance. Son espace vital était définitivement plus réduit que ce à quoi il était habitué. La cuisine occupait un coin tout aussi exigu de l'appartement, mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cuisinier, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Naruto sourit. Il avait enfin un appartement pour lui tout seul. Il en avait plus qu'assez de vivre avec ses grand-parents qui étaient non seulement des pervers, mais insistaient en plus pour qu'il les appelle ses beaux-parents. Il avait vécu chez eux depuis le collège, et avait été traité comme une sorte de bonne à tout faire. Ses « beaux-parents » étaient pleins de bonnes intentions, mais ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de la manière de s'occuper d'un enfant. Pendant qu'il vivait encore là-bas Naruto avait été assez malin pour économiser pour son propre appart', et à présent, il l'avait enfin.

Le quartier n'avait pas l'air mal du tout. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres immeubles, quelques maisons, un grand nombre de petits commerces, et plusieurs restaurants. Il avait demandé à son proprio s'il y avait de la violence dans le coin, ce à quoi l'homme lui avait répondu non, et Naruto l'avait cru. Le proprio n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre ; il semblait être timide, en dépit de la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez.

Le propriétaire de l'immeuble vivait au dernier étage, appartement 23 G. « S'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais où me trouver », étaient ses mots exacts. Le loyer ne mangeait pas trop la solde hebdomadaire de Naruto. Les nouveaux résidents payaient leur loyer tous les deux mois pendant une demi année. Après le sixième mois, il devrait verser son loyer au mois comme tout le monde. Naruto avait le sentiment que tout ça était un petit peu trop beau pour être vrai, mais la sympathie que lui inspirait le propriétaire lui faisait oublier ses doutes.

Toutes les affaires de Naruto avaient déjà été déplacées dans son appart. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de tout déballer et rénover l'ensemble. Vu qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose avec lui, cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Le blond tira une grosse valise jusqu'à sa chambre, la fit basculer sur le sol sans ménagement et commença à sortir ses affaires. L'appartement comprenait un placard assez spacieux pour accueillir tous ses T-shirts et ses jeans. Concernant le reste de ses habits, il les laisserait simplement dans sa valise jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez d'argent pour s'offrir une commode.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il examina la pièce du regard. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point cet endroit lui paraissait différent de la maison de ses beaux-parents. Il fixa silencieusement le petit matelas qui lui servirait de lit de fortune pour le moment. Ses yeux passèrent du matelas au plancher, remarquant des planches dépareillées et des petites fissures. Il y avait de larges taches noires sur le sol qui avaient l'air d'avoir été causées par un feu. Il vit que les murs supportaient des défauts identiques et se renfrogna. Sa chambre avait vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de peinture.

Naruto réalisa à quel point son nouvel appartement avait l'air déprimant. La maison de ses beaux-parents dégageait une aura confinante, mais cet endroit _puait_ littéralement la maison hantée.

Il finit par supposer que c'était parce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Les sourcils de Naruto se détendirent quelque peu lorsqu'il nota la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était grande comparée aux autres fenêtres de l'appartement. Elle n'était bien sûr pas pourvue de rideaux, et les vitres étaient un peu sales, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait pas nettoyer. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle émit un grincement mais s'ouvrit facilement à la surprise de Naruto, alors il l'ouvrit en grand, révélant la nuit dehors. La brise qui entra dans la pièce était agréable. Il ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit de la lumière venant du bâtiment en face du sien. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres fenêtres allumées, certaines plus brillantes que celle qu'il regardait, mais la particularité de cette fenêtre était qu'elle directement située en face de la sienne.

Soudain, Naruto se sentit intéressé par le type de personne qui pouvait vivre dans cet appartement. Une vieille dame, peut-être? Une mère de trois enfants? Un tueur en série? Naruto gloussa à cette dernière hypothèse ; s'interroger sur la vie de la personne qui vivait en face de chez lui semblait un passe-temps intéressant.

Juste au moment où Naruto était sur le point de fermer sa fenêtre, une ombre apparut derrière celle d'en face.

Non, pas une ombre-

Une silhouette.

Homme? Femme? La lumière était si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire. Mais soudain, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la silhouette était partie.

Naruto cligna des yeux. _C__'é__tait qui?_ Re-cligna des yeux. Et puis surtout, pourquoi s'en souciait-il? Le blond amorça un mouvement pour fermer sa fenêtre ; mais il s'avéra qu'elle était coincée. Il roula des yeux pour exprimer son agacement avant qu'il ne force les battants des vitres. Il était au courant que l'appartement était plutôt bon marché, mais il était tout de même encore un petit peu _t__ô__t_ pour qu'il ait des problèmes. Il arrêta de pousser lorsqu'il remarqua encore une fois quelque chose derrière la fenêtre en face de lui. La lumière était plus forte à présent, et il pouvait distinguer clairement la silhouette.

C'était un homme. Définitivement un homme. Les épaules étaient larges, bien bâties. Naruto était trop loin pour apercevoir son visage, mais il pouvait voir les cheveux vifs de l'homme. De quelle couleur étaient-ils? Blonds? Roux? Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière dans la pièce s'affaiblit et la silhouette disparut une nouvelle fois, pour réapparaître seulement après quelques secondes.

Non.

_Attends._

Ce n'était pas la même personne. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Celui-là avait des cheveux plus longs. Et plus foncés? Naruto ne parvenait pas à voir.

Donc, il y avait deux personnes. Deux hommes. La stature de l'autre était similaire. Légèrement plus petit. Mais un homme sans aucun doute possible.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de celui-là plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire pour l'autre. Celui avec les cheveux plus sombres fit un mouvement vif de sa main vers le plafond, apparemment en signe de colère ou d'exaspération, avant de quitter la fenêtre une fois encore. Le blond se pencha un peu plus en direction de la scène, son intérêt piqué par le geste colérique inattendu…

…Et puis il se sentit coupable. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux hommes? Cela ne le regardait pas. Il fit mine de se remettre à fermer sa fenêtre, mais cessa toute tentative de pousser les battants, toute honte oubliée, lorsque quelqu'un repassa devant la fenêtre. Celui-là actionna légèrement les persiennes - mais ne les ferma pas complètement. C'était le genre de persiennes bon marché et transparentes - le genre qui ne servait qu'à décorer. En regardant à travers, Naruto pouvait discerner le corps d'un homme et ses cheveux courts en pétard.

C'était celui aux cheveux plus clairs. Le plus grand. Naruto décréta que ses cheveux avaient l'air rouges depuis là où il le voyait. Le dit homme aux cheveux roux tripota un peu la zone au niveau de son col, puis commença à trafiquer quelque chose avec sa chemise. Une autre paire de mains - Naruto devina qu'elles devaient appartenir à l'autre homme dont les cheveux étaient plus sombres - firent leur apparition et se mirent à aider le roux avec ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Naruto ne réalisa pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer avant que le haut de l'homme ne quitte son corps. Le roux se _d__é__shabillait_.

Naruto ferma sa fenêtre.


	2. De fenêtres nécessitant des rideaux

_Ecrit par Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue._

* * *

« Alors… Comment est le nouvel appart'? » demanda Sakura sans regarder son ami alors qu'elle enlevait le premier drap du lit. Naruto et Sakura avaient les mêmes horaires de travail à l'hôtel, et lorsque Naruto était dans un jour de chance, il était assigné aux mêmes chambres qu'elle. Pourtant, Sakura n'avait aucunement besoin de travailler, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire. Comme quoi elle ne voulait pas être femme au foyer, ou quelque chose comme ça, se souvenait vaguement Naruto.

« Pas mal, pourquoi? »

« Je sais pas… » répondit Sakura, le fixant avec un sourire perplexe. « T'étais tellement excité à l'idée de t'en aller de chez tes grand-parents que je pensais que t'arrêterais pas d'en parler. »

Naruto marqua une pause. Il plia la taie d'oreiller qu'il tenait d'un air absent avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je crois que c'est à cause du taf. Et puis mamie était ultra furax que je m'en aille de la maison, alors je dois être un peu stressé, je suppose. »

Sakura le contempla pensivement, avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle toucha quelque chose sur les draps.

Naruto grimaça avec elle. Ils ne travaillaient ni à un hôtel célèbre, ni à un love hotel, alors Naruto était énervé quand toutes les chambres qu'il devait nettoyer supportaient la même substance blanche et collante sur les draps et les oreillers. C'était dix fois plus embarrassant quand Sakura était avec lui. Le nom de l'établissement était le Silver Palace, en raison de son thème gris et de ses murs peints en argent. Ce n'était pas un cinq étoiles, mais c'était tout de même un bon endroit où passer la nuit. Naruto le savait car il se tapait « occasionnellement » des petites siestes lors des heures où il était censé travailler, et avait testé presque tous les lits de l'hôtel.

Les deux employés travaillaient ensemble à nettoyer une chambre qui venait juste d'être utilisée. Les odeurs de sexe et de parfum envahirent les narines de Naruto alors qu'ils enlevaient les draps du lit.

« Et puis l'appart est assez petit, » ajouta Naruto. « Assez glauque aussi. »

« On dirait presque que tu regrettes. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Alors ça, ça risque pas, » marmonna-t-il. « Je préfère manquer d'espace dans mon propre appartement plutôt qu'être un gamin surprotégé dans un manoir. » Il parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il ne parvenait pas à cacher l'amertume qui se trouvait dans sa voix.

« Ouais, bon, » répondit Sakura de manière hésitante. « Tsunade va enfin arrêter de te taper sur le système à propos de ton départ. »

Naruto balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce à quoi ressemblerait sa relation avec sa grand-mère dans le futur, pour le moment. Il changea de sujet. « Comment va le gamin? »

Sakura haussa un sourcil, surprise par la question. « Il grandit bien, » répondit-elle dans un mouvement d'épaule, lançant une taie d'oreiller à Naruto.

« Ah ouais? » Naruto attrapa la taie, un sourire moqueur jusqu'aux oreilles. « Encore un soi-disant petit prodige, comme son papa? »

« Oh, il est juste premier de sa classe. » Sakura haussa de nouveau les épaules, fixant Naruto par dessous sa frange avec un sourire ricanant. « Même comportement que son père, aussi ; peut-être même encore pire… »

« Un petit enfoiré à l'égo sur-dimensionné, alors, » conclut Naruto d'un ton solennel.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et jeta un oreiller à la tête du blond. « Il n'est pas égocentrique, c'est juste qu'il s'ennuie à cause des devoirs trop simples qu'ils lui donnent à faire au CE2. »

Naruto la fixa du regard. Il était lui-même en pôle position pour savoir qu'un Uchiha qui s'ennuyait, signifiait un Uchiha trou-du-cul dont la principale source d'amusement consistait à emmerder certains blonds difficilement académiquement aptes. « En parlant d'enfoirés, comment va Sasuke? »

Le sourire moqueur de Sakura fondit comme du beurre en été, et sa figure prit un air instantanément grave. « Sasuke…? Il est… »

Naruto remarqua le changement d'attitude de Sakura et fit une pause alors qu'il était occupé à retaper un oreiller. « …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Sakura leva les yeux sur le blond et sourit. « C'est rien. Comme d'habitude. Il est très pris par son travail, tu sais? »

Le blond secoua la tête, ayant déjà entendu cette histoire auparavant. « Il revient encore tard à la maison. »

Sakura haussa encore une fois des épaules. « Je suppose que le taux de crime a augmenté dans certaines zones. Il est de plus en plus demandé au commissariat. On ne le voit presque plus à la maison… »

« Je croyais qu'il avait ralenti le rythme à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école de Seichi. Passer plus de temps avec vous deux, c'était pas ce qu'il voulait? »

« C'est la promotion… » murmura Sakura.

Naruto la regarda brusquement, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. « Une promotion? »

Son amie ne dit rien durant de longues secondes. Elle fixait le vide d'un air absent. « Oui. Il a eut une super promotion il y a quelques mois. En tant qu'assistant-directeur du Département de Police Hatake. »

Naruto sourit largement, tentant d'égayer l'atmosphère. « Alors Sasuke s'est enfin assez baissé pour pouvoir lécher le cul du directeur? »

L'insulte inattendue tira un rire choqué de Sakura qui se mit à chercher quelque chose à jeter au blond.

« Un autre coussin ne me fera pas de mal, Sakura, » taquina Naruto en riant. Il s'arrêta net cependant lorsque Sakura fit mine de se préparer à le frapper. « A-Attends! Sakura, c'était pour rigoler! » Il laissa tomber le coussin qu'il était en train de remettre en forme et s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura pliée en deux et morte de rire à côté du lit.

« C'est pas drôle, » souffla-t-il, se rapprochant lentement du lit.

Sakura secoua la tête. « T'aurais dû voir ta tête… J'arrive pas à croire que cette fois où je t'ai frappé continue de te hanter. »

Naruto fit mine de bouder. « Tu m'avais pratiquement tué… » bougonna-t-il.

Sakura rigola une dernière fois et arracha le coussin des mains de Naruto. « Ca fait plus d'une minute que tu secoues cet oreiller, » commenta-t-elle en l'ajustant contre la tête de lit. « Je crois qu'il a retrouvé toutes ses formes maintenant… » Elle marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers Naruto d'un air pensif. « Tu sais que Seichi ne va pas au lit si son oreiller n'est pas assez comfortable? Il dit que ça rend ses rêves doux et moelleux… C'est probablement son seul côté tendre maintenant que j'y pense… » Un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par une expression sombre. « Et en y repensant… Sasuke préfère que ses coussins soient moelleux aussi. Ils se ressemblent tellement, mais j'ai l'impression que Seichi ne pourra jamais s'en rendre compte parce que son père n'est jamais là. Je crois que Seichi… Lui en veut un peu maintenant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le ton triste qu'avait pris la voix de Sakura. « Tu… T'as qu'à dire à Seichi que son père c'est… Superman, ou un truc comme ça… Dis-lui que Sasuke sauve le monde pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité… »

Sakura décocha un sourire faible au blond et rit. « Seichi ne goberait jamais ça. Mais regarde-toi, en train de donner des conseils pour le fils d'un type que tu as toujours détesté depuis l'école primaire… »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « C'est pas que je le _d__é__testais_… » répondit-il doucement. « C'est juste que je pensais qu'il aurait pu être… Je sais pas moi… Plus sympa? »

« C'est vrai qu'il peut être pénible quand il s'y met. Vous deux, vous étiez juste des garçons un peu chamailleurs. Si vous étiez restés en contact l'un avec l'autre, je suis sûre que Sasuke serait plus gentil avec toi maintenant. »

« J'ai arrêté d'être gentil avec ton mari. Il me méprise. »

Sakura eut un sourire triste. « Ca me manque, tu sais? Nous trois. Traîner dehors, faire des conneries. » Elle tendit la main vers Naruto et la posa sur le haut de sa tête. « Je suis triste que nous ne soyons plus aussi proches qu'avant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, tout en sentant son visage chauffer. Il se retira de dessous la main de Sakura, hésitant, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Ouais, mais bon… Au moins, toi et moi on est toujours proches, hein? »

« Hmm… Ouais. » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre sur son poignet, un gadget qui avait l'air de coûter la peau des fesses et que seuls des gens avec son compte en banque pouvaient se permettre de s'offrir. « Allez, tirons-nous d'ici. Je demanderai aux autres de faire le sol et d'asperger une espèce de désodorisant qui enlèverait cette odeur dégueulasse. »

Naruto la suivit dehors avec reconnaissance, mais non sans un étrange sentiment pesant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La nuit était déjà très avancée lorsqu'il enfonça sa clef dans la porte de son appartement. Il se demanda distraitement s'il aurait le temps de manger alors qu'il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son futon avec précaution. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit le tissu froid du matelas entrer en contact avec la peau de son visage. Il avait toujours son manteau sur lui.

L'hôtel avait été _blind__é_ le jour d'avant. Hier était la Saint-Valentin, et aujourd'hui les clients avaient déserté l'hôtel, laissant leurs saletés derrière eux aux bon soins de Naruto et Sakura, et _en plus_ le boss avait envoyé Naruto à la laverie pour qu'il lave les draps. Ce n'était d'habitude pas un problème, mais en ce jour particulier, les machines à laver étaient tombées en panne, et Naruto avait été obligé de se taper la lessive _à __la main_. D'où son retour bien plus tard que d'habitude. Naruto émit un grognement dans son oreiller alors qu'il se remémorait le cours des événements. Il était convaincu qu'il y avait eut de l'abus quelque part. Mais il préférait encore supporter tout ça plutôt que d'avoir à se reposer sur sa grand-mère.

Naruto se leva lentement de son lit ; il ne pouvait pas dormir avec toutes les fringues qu'il portait. Alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à travers sa fenêtre. Il inspira brusquement.

La lumière était allumée.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait été témoin de… euh… _ç__a_. Malgré sa réluctance, il regardait par sa fenêtre dés qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas qu'il _voulait_ le voir encore une fois… Il était juste… Curieux. Voilà. Et puis pour ne pas regarder par une fenêtre aussi large, il fallait vraiment y mettre du sien ; sans mentionner le fait que l'autre fenêtre se trouvait directement en face de la sienne. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, la lumière avait été éteinte à chaque fois qu'il avait regardé, alors cela le surprenait de la voir aujourd'hui. Il poussa un soupir soulagé quand il ne vit personne. Tout de suite maintenant, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'un autre… épisode.

Lorsqu'il accrocha sa veste, Naruto sentit le mouvement de ses muscles le réveiller. Il ne se sentait plus aussi fatigué qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il aurait le temps de manger après tout? Il s'était constitué un bon stock de plats préparés à réchauffer au micro-ondes quand il avait emménagé. Il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser avec des courses pour l'instant. Il pénétra dans sa petite cuisine en déchaussant ses baskets, les abandonnant sur le sol entre sa chambre et le salon. Il ouvrit les placards avec un bâillement et en tira un sachet de ramen. Les préparer ne lui prit que quelques minutes, et quand il eut finit de manger il sentit le sommeil se ré-emparer de lui. Il se glissa dans sa chambre à pas léthargiques et se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour la fermer.

Il s'arrêta.

Parce qu'en face de lui se trouvait le type. Devant sa fenêtre. Celui avec les cheveux en bataille.

Mais les yeux de Naruto se souciaient plus des étranges, longues traînées qui zébraient la fenêtre en face de la sienne. Depuis là où il se tenait, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait projeté du pétrole sur les vitres. Ça n'était pas là la dernière fois que Naruto avait regardé — et c'était il y a une dizaine de minutes seulement.

Le type avec les cheveux en pétard semblait être en train de les nettoyer à l'aide d'une serviette. Naruto observa, pétrifié, alors que l'homme promenait son morceau de tissu sur le foutoir répandu sur ses vitres, étalant la substance sombre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à certains endroits.

Naruto recommença à respirer normalement. Pourquoi en faisait-il toute une histoire? Il était probablement juste surpris de revoir le gars. Il était parfaitement normal pour n'importe qui de nettoyer ses fenêtres lorsqu'elles étaient recouvertes de… quoi que cela puisse être.

Naruto soupira et referma sa fenêtre avec force, oubliant son autre main qui était restée sur le rebord. La fenêtre se claqua sur elle.

« _Putain de merde!_ » Il la retira vivement et la secoua de manière frénétique dans un geste désespéré de faire partir la douleur. Une unique larme coula de ses yeux alors qu'il grimaçait et se mordait le dos de la main. « _La vaaache__…_ » siffla-t-il tout en fermant étroitement les yeux.

Instinctivement, Naruto leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre.

Il se pétrifia. L'homme avait arrêté de ressuyer ses vitres et regardait droit devant lui.

Droit en direction de la fenêtre de Naruto.

_Droit sur Naruto_.

Naruto inspira difficilement. Est-ce que l'autre gars l'avait entendu? Non. Il n'avait pas pu— pas vrai? C'était impossible. Naruto continua de fixer la silhouette de l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais avec l'ombre recouvrant son visage, Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment le distinguer.

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se mit à trembler incontrôlablement. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il restait complètement immobile, droit comme la Mort. Naruto se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire signe de la main, mais décida promptement d'abandonner l'idée. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond avait reculé de la fenêtre. Il doutait que le type aux cheveux en pétard ait pu voir ce léger mouvement, mais presque immédiatement après que Naruto l'ai fait, l'autre homme se retira vivement de devant sa fenêtre ; ou plutôt, glissa de sa fenêtre, le mouvement avait été si fluide. Le temps de cligner des yeux, la lumière de l'autre côté s'était éteinte.

Noir total. Naruto frissonna. C'était quoi ce bordel? Il resta devant sa fenêtre durant un certain temps avant que son corps ne se décide à bouger. C'est à ce moment-là que sa main se remit à le lancer, mais… Avait-elle réellement arrêté de lui faire mal en premier lieu? se demanda Naruto. Il fit quelques pas tremblotant pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Il garda ses yeux fixés dessus, cependant, s'attendant à ce que la lumière se rallume.

Lorsqu'elle ne se ralluma pas, Naruto soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Il referma précautionneusement sa fenêtre, faisant bien attention à ne pas se refaire du mal, puis passa sa bonne main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait vraiment besoin de rideaux.


	3. De Catastrophes et de Bordels de merde

Voilà. C'était bon. Il avait tout gagné. Naruto allait _tuer_ son boss.

Il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel en désordre avec un grognement de frustration. On lui avait ordonné de nettoyer une suite tout seul. _Tout seul_. Comme dans ça allait lui prendre au moins trois heures pour tout terminer. Comme dans le boss de Naruto souhaitait vraiment sa mort.

Le Silver Palace n'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, mais cela n'empêchait pas leurs suites d'être gigantesques. En fait, les suites devaient probablement avoir valu à elles seules deux de leurs trois étoiles. Tout ceux qui les louaient étaient soit des friqués de passage à Mushroom City, ou bien des abrutis bourrés qui venaient jeter l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné au casino par les fenêtres — et ils étaient _toujours_ suivis par une horde d'autres abrutis. Naruto n'arrivait pas à se rappeler une occasion où une suite n'avait pas été utilisée pour accueillir une fiesta vicieuse peuplée de fous furieux. La veille n'avait pas fait exception, semblait-il.

On pouvait même avancer que ça avait été encore pire que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas été de service à l'hôtel la nuit dernière, mais l'état de la chambre parlait de lui même. Nom de Dieu, même les _lampes accroch__é__es au plafond_ penchaient sur le côté, comme si quelqu'un s'y était balancé. Avec un autre soupir frustré Naruto commença à retirer les couvertures du lit. Il essayait de ne pas réfléchir à la nature des substances qui lui collaient aux doigts alors qu'il pliait les draps et les jetait dans le chariot qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'il manquait leur taie à tous les oreillers. Certain d'entre eux avaient même été vidés de leur rembourrage en coton.

Naruto se traîna à travers la pièce en grognant, tout en ramassant les oreillers plats et vides. Le blond espérait juste que son patron n'allait pas ressentir le besoin irrépressible de se comporter en _encul__é_ une fois encore et de lui faire laver _à __la main_ tous les putains de draps.

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il trébucha sur un morceau de tissu qui traînait sur le sol. Il grogna tout en se redressant et jeta un regard noir au coupable inanimé.

Le blond plissa le nez.

C'était une petite culotte.

Et du genre froufrouteuse. Avec de la dentelle, des ficelles, légèrement froissée, et tout le tralala. Naruto foudroya la culotte du regard pendant de longues secondes.

_Oh, et puis merde._

Il la fourra dans sa poche.

Il continua ensuite à nettoyer la chambre — ou du moins, il _essaya. _Lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler ici, il avait mis un point d'honneur à s'appliquer, parce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde prouver à sa grand-mère qu'il pouvait subvenir à ses propres besoins et gagner son propre salaire. A présent, il ne se fatiguait même plus. Son boss le traitait comme une sous-merde peu importe ce qu'il faisait, et personne ne s'en rendait jamais compte quand il faisait du bon boulot, de toute façon. Il ne s'appliquait que lorsqu'il travaillait avec Sakura, mais la jeune femme n'était pas venue au travail ce matin. Naruto ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où Sakura avait séché le boulot, mais il était mal placé pour la juger sur le sujet : il ne s'était _lui-m__ê__me_ pas privé de prendre une bonne quantité de congés-maladie l'année précédente.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de ramasser les draps et les oreillers, il tira la chariot à linge jusque dans la laverie au bout du couloir. Il y avait à l'intérieur un placard qui stockait tous les appareils ménagers ainsi que les détergents. Naruto n'y connaissait absolument rien et ne s'enquiquinait jamais à lire les étiquettes, donc il entreprit de rafraîchir l'oxygène à coups de produit à vitres et de briquer les fenêtres à l'aide de quelques giclées de Fébreze.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il contempla l'ensemble de la chambre. Il n'avait pas fait du bon boulot. Ceci étant dit, il retira sa charlotte de travail et sorti de la pièce. En ce qui le concernait, son job était terminé. Il laisserait ceux qui devraient faire le lit s'occuper du reste.

Naruto descendit les escaliers les mains dans les poches vu que les employés n'étaient pas autorisés à prendre l'ascenseur. Il était déjà plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Leur abruti de patron avait instauré une règle conne comme quoi personne n'avait le droit de quitter son affectation une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler, alors il avait loupé l'heure du repas. D'habitude les employés récupéraient leur temps de pause perdu, mais il était toujours raccourci d'au moins vingt minutes. Naruto ne préparait jamais son repas de midi, alors il doutait d'avoir assez de temps pour sortir s'acheter un truc à manger.

Naruto accepta son sort en soupirant et se traîna jusqu'à la pièce qui leur servait de salle de repos. Il allait encore devoir mendier de la bouffe à Kiba. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle et la balaya du regard. Il espérait ne pas avoir raté son meilleur ami. Personne d'autre n'aurait accepté de partager son repas avec lui.

Heureusement pour lui, l'homme qu'il cherchait était assis juste à côté des fenêtres, concentré à dévorer sa nourriture.

« Kiba! » cria-t-il avant de se diriger vers la petite table à laquelle il était assis. Le brun leva les yeux le temps d'une seconde, lui décocha un sourire insolent avec la bouche pleine de bouffe et hocha à la tête en montrant la chaise à côté de lui. Naruto opta pour celle en face de Kiba. Il fixa le jeune homme d'un sourire rusé en s'asseyant. « Coucou Kiba, » déclara-t-il en reniflant de manière ostentatoire autour de la boîte-déjeuner de son ami.

Kiba fronça immédiatement des sourcils. « Même pas en rêve, Naruto, » grommela-t-il, ses mots à peine intelligibles à cause de la nourriture dans sa bouche. « La dernière fois tu t'es enfourné plus de la _moiti__é_ de mon repas— »

« Sauf que ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, » assura Naruto. « Ce jour-là je n'avais même pas pris de petit dej' ; je _crevais la dalle_! Et puis en plus, » ajouta-t-il en souriant de plus belle, « j'ai quelque chose à t'échanger. »

Kiba leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir pour que j'accepte d'abandonner ma bouffe? »

Naruto fouilla dans sa poche avec le même sourire machiavélique et en sorti la culotte en dentelle qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre. Il observa avec amusement Kiba marquer une pause, la cuillère suspendue dans l'air et la bouche ouverte — fixant avec des yeux ébahis les sous-vêtements dans la main de Naruto. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Kiba ne repose lentement sa cuillère dans sa boîte-déjeuner et fronce les sourcils.

« Naruto… » commença-t-il après avoir avalé. « Tu sais bien que j'aime les sous-vêtements usagés autant que tous les autres mecs de la planète, mais— »

« Mais quoi? » interrompit Naruto. « C'est une véritable, pure et immaculée petite culotte _usag__é__e_! »

Kiba secoua la tête. « Je vais fermer les yeux sur l'énorme antithèse qui se trouve dans cette phrase, mais laisse-moi te dire que je me sens _l__é__g__è__rement_ méfiant à propos des trucs qui traînent dans les chambres d'hôtel usagées… »

Naruto émit un grognement de désespoir avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur la table. Il savait où son ami voulait en venir mais, « j'ai juste teeeellement faim… Et tu sais bien que le patron ne me laissera pas sortir avant — je sais pas moi, — _vingt-deux heures_ ; surtout vu que Sakura n'est pas là aujourd'hui! »

Kiba haussa des épaules et retourna à sa boîte-déjeuner. « Désolé mon vieux, mais c'est pour la fois où tu m'as englouti mon repas. En plus, Tenmo m'a dit que tu as du te taper la suite du quatrième étage. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne ferais jamais confiance à des strings qui viennent de _l__à_. Est-ce que tu as _la moindre id__é__e_ de toutes les conneries qui se passent dans les suites? »

Naruto soupira et hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il se redressa sur sa chaise avec un gémissement. « J'espère que tu as un costard orange chez toi, » annonça-t-il amèrement. « Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin pour mon enterrement. Et ne soit pas surpris si l'autopsie confirme que je suis mort par la faute d'un inexplicable _coup de pute_ d'un meilleur pote, » menaça-t-il en feignant un regard noir vers son ami.

Kiba se contenta de rire et fixa le blond avec des yeux pétillants. « Tu m'enverras une petite carte, » gloussa-t-il. « Je ne voudrais surtout pas manquer tes _fun__é__railles_. » Il avala une cuillerée de sa nourriture. « T'as toujours envie que les gens s'habillent en orange pour ton enterrement? »

Naruto leva un sourcil. « Et pourquoi je devrais vouloir autre chose? C'est juste la meilleure idée de tous les temps. »

Kiba répondit en souriant. « Nan, mon gars. C'est juste que ça me surprend toujours quand je me rends compte que t'as encore les mêmes idées que t'avais que quand on était gosses.

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent malicieusement. « Et c'est sensé être une mauvaise chose? Même pas hier on était encore des ados. »

Kiba haussa les épaules. « T'es la seule chose qui n'a pas vraiment changé dans les environs, Naruto. » Son sourire fondit. « J'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi constant que toi… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils aux paroles de son ami et patienta jusqu'à ce que Kiba aie fini de mâcher avant de parler. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Kiba se tut pendant quelques instants, fixant sa nourriture. « C'est Shino. »

Naruto eut un mouvement de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Kiba ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à son repas. « C'est rien. » Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kiba l'interrompit. « Vraiment, c'est rien. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il… il se comporte… _bizarrement_. »

On pouvait deviner par l'expression sur le visage de Kiba qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais Naruto ne le releva pas. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge à l'autre bout de la pièce, le blond soupira et se détendit sur la chaise. « J'aurais dû tenter ma chance et aller chercher de la bouffe… » grommela-t-il avec regret en regardant Kiba manger.

Le brun secoua la tête. « Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en tirer comme ça, » répliqua-t-il gravement. « J'te jure, le boss doit avoir une dent contre toi. Tu te souviens quand t'étais pas venu le dimanche après-midi où t'es allé rencontrer les déménageurs à ton nouvel appart? Quand tu t'es barré le matin, le boss a eu une putain de crise d'hystérie! Il a menacé de te virer, tu sais? »

Naruto grogna en se remémorant l'évènement. « Ouais je sais, il a téléphoné à la maison de mes grand-parents. Mamie a dû l'amadouer pour qu'il accepte de me laisser revenir bosser. » Soudain, Naruto eut une expression hésitante. « Je suis pas sûr, mais… Je pense que Mamie connaît le boss… _personnellement_… Peut-être même d'avant ma naissance. Je suis sûre qu'elle est avec lui au téléphone des fois, et ils s'engueulent tout le temps, quelque chose de bien… »

Kiba rigola. « Oh, c'est le coup classique. C'est assez évident, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ben, dis-le moi alors. »

Kiba eut un sourire moqueur. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, le patron et ta mémé ont dû avoir une relation sentimentale, et puis un beau jour elle l'a quitté pour ton grand-père, d'où la haine inexpliquée du boss contre toi, » conclut Kiba.

Naruto se contenta d'en rire. « Kiba… On n'est pas dans un roman d'amour— »

« C'est la seule explication logique— »

« Le boss n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de… _logique_, tu ne crois pas? Et on parle de ma _grand-m__è__re_, là. Elle doit avoir, genre… _soixante ans_, » rétorqua Naruto.

Kiba ria. « Elle n'a pas toujours eu soixante ans, mon gars. Et puis, moi je dis juste… » commença le brun alors qu'il mâchait les dernières bouchées de sa nourriture. « Tu as quand même dû faire _quelque chose_ à un moment donné. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge. « Je ferais mieux de dire à ceux qui doivent faire les lits que j'ai fini la chambre… » déclara-t-il tristement avant de se lever. Kiba acquiesça silencieusement et fit au revoir de la main à son blond ami.

« Essaye d'être sympa avec le boss! » cria-t-il avant que Naruto ne puisse refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto franchit la porte de son appartement à _minuit _ce soir—, euh, ce matin-là. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas vraiment tard, étant donné les heures auxquelles il rentrait chez lui quand il était encore au lycée. Ce n'était pas vraiment tard, étant donné le fait que soixante-dix pour-cent de la putain de population ne dormait sûrement jamais, et ce n'était pas vraiment tard, étant donné le fait qu'il était un adulte. Mais ça _faisait tard_ étant donné le fait que son jour de travail finissait officiellement à _neuf heures du soir_, et que son patron l'avait obligé à bosser jusqu'à _onze heures_!

Naruto bouillonnait alors qu'il retira sa veste, enleva son T-shirt et la jeta de l'autre côté du salon. Son abruti de patron avait _d__é__finitivement_ une dent contre lui. Non seulement il avait donné à Naruto des chambres à faire tout seul pour le restant de la journée, mais on lui avait demandé de faire les lits aussi! Naruto n'avait jamais fait de lits auparavant. C'était le boulot de Sakura, où qu'elle soit.

Naruto avait faim, et il était crevé, et il avait _faim_. Tous les magasins des environs où il avait l'habitude d'acheter sa nourriture étaient fermés, et il n'avait pas d'autre option que les gros supermarchés ouverts 24h/24h ; Naruto n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant. Il était tenté d'aller au moins y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, mais il ne se sentait pas de gaspiller le prix d'un ticket de bus juste pour aller voir. Pas pour l'instant. A la place, il s'était donc décidé à rentrer tout simplement chez lui et à retourner ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose de mangeable.

Avec un nouveau soupir frustré, il ouvrit violemment un tiroir et tira une tête de six pieds de long lorsqu'il vit des paquets de nouilles crues à la place des nouilles instantanées ; ces bâtardes prenaient au moins _vingt minutes_ à cuire—

_Ok, va te faire foutre_, pensa amèrement Naruto. Il dormirait le ventre vide. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Ça lui était déjà arrivé avant — mais jamais dans des circonstances aussi _rageantes_. Il se traîna dans sa chambre avec un grognement irrité, soupesant dans sa tête l'idée d'aller insulter son patron le lendemain matin et de rendre son tablier… Avant de se souvenir qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain…

« _Fais chier_, » grommela Naruto dans sa barbe en se laissant tomber sur son lit de fortune. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler sa grand-mère…? Nan. Il avait trop la flemme d'allumer la lumière, mais le courant d'air froid qui s'engouffrait par sa fenêtre commençait à l'agacer. Tout en lâchant son énième soupir exaspéré de la soirée, Naruto se releva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour la fermer.

Et il s'arrêta.

Ses yeux se levèrent nerveusement et échouèrent sur la fenêtre en face de lui.

Il soupira de soulagement : il n'y avait personne en face. Les lumières étaient éteintes et les vitres étaient… _propres_… oui, on pouvait dire ça. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Naruto regarda encore une fois la fenêtre.

…Et il y avait quelque chose à propos de ça qui semblait… _bizarre_. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, et il était probablement encore en train de se faire une montagne de pas grand-chose, mais… l'_aura_ qui émanait de la fenêtre quand il la croisait du regard le faisait se sentir—

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se raconter? Ce n'était rien.

Après avoir secoué la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées délirantes, Naruto se retira de devant sa fenêtre et se remit au lit.

Quand même, il avait toujours besoin de ces foutus rideaux.

* * *

Naruto aurait adoré ronfler toute la journée, mais avec la chance de merde qu'il se traînait ces derniers temps, il n'était pas étonné lorsque des coups légers résonnèrent contre sa porte. Avec un grognement de fatigue et d'abattement, il se tortilla sur son oreiller, prêt à ignorer qui que fût l'intrus.

« Euh… Monsieur Uzumaki? C'est-c'est votre proprio. »

Et avait-il déjà mentionné le fait que les murs étaient faits en carton? Maintenant qu'il savait qui se trouvait devant la porte, ce serait encore plus difficile de l'ignorer. Avec un autre grognement, il se retourna sur son futon. _Va t__'__en_, pensa-t-il.

« Ah, euh…D'accord, dans ce cas… Je reviendrai une autre fois. »

Naruto gémit désespérément dans son oreiller. _Merde. Un poli._

« A-Attendez! » s'écria-t-il en s'extrayant de son lit. « Une petite seconde! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre des chaussures, vu la courte distance qui le séparait de la porte, et il avait toujours son pantalon de la veille alors même si il était torse nu, il était quand même convenable. Il ouvrit la porte avec un bâillement. Il fut très surpris — non pas par le proprio souriant devant lui, mais par les plats que l'homme tenait dans chaque main.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. « C'est… C'est quoi…? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

Le proprio rigola. « Des tourtes. » répondit-t-il simplement avec la voix mature et douce qui le caractérisait. « Je sais que c'est un peu ringard, mais… J'apporte toujours des tourtes aux nouveaux locataires… »

Naruto fixa les plats pendant plusieurs secondes. Les tourtes étaient bien grosses et avec un contenu rouge à l'intérieur qui faisait baver le blond. « C'est pas parce que c'est _un peu_ ringard que c'est pas bien pour autant… » murmura-t-il, fasciné. « …Euh, Monsieur…? »

L'homme secoua la tête. « S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Iruka. Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé ; je pensais que vu qu'on est l'après-midi tu serais… »

Naruto balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main. « Non, c'est pas grave ; je devrais être debout de toute façon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Naruto détourne le regard et gigote nerveusement devant le large sourire d'Iruka. « Donc, euh… Vous voulez entrer…? »

Le sourire d'Iruka tomba. « Ah, non non. Je ne pourrais — je ne voudrais pas déranger— »

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, » interrompit Naruto tout en faisant un pas de côté afin que l'autre homme puisse entrer. « Vous m'avez apporté une _tourte_. Le_ moins_ que je puisse faire est de vous inviter à l'intérieur. »

L'homme sourit et entra dans l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto referma la porte sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Iruka, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fixer sur les plats dans les mains du proprio. Ils étaient _fumants_ — de la vapeur délicate s'élevait de la croûte brune en une spirale tentatrice. Le blond était comme hypnotisé, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

Iruka rit, et leva l'une des tourtes vers Naruto. « S'il vous plaît, acceptez-la, Monsieur Uzumaki. Bienvenue dans l'immeuble. »

« Appelez-moi Naruto… » marmonna-t-il distraitement alors qu'il se saisit du dessert couvert de papier alu. Il grimaça légèrement à cause de la chaleur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que le plat était fait en une sorte de verre peint. Il hocha la tête vers l'autre main d'Iruka. « C'est pour qui la deuxième tourte? »

Iruka tenait à présent la seconde tourte à deux mains. « C'est pour un autre nouveau venu dans l'immeuble. »

Naruto déposa sa tarte sur le comptoir de sa kitchenette et croisa les bras. « Vous savez quoi, Iruka? » déclara-t-il. « Soyez sympa, et donnez-moi cette tourte? » demanda-t-il sérieusement. Et Naruto était sérieux. Il avait toujours eu un gros appétit. Les nouilles instantanées qu'il avait apportées avec lui n'avaient pas duré plus de deux jours en sa présence. Et combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait mangé de la _tourte_? _Une seule_ ne serait sûrement pas assez.

Iruka éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. « Ha ha, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, Naruto, » s'excusa-t-il d'un air amusé. « Mais tu sais quoi? Si la personne n'est pas chez elle, je te la donnerai avec joie. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et prit son menton entre ses doigts dans une position pensive.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Je réfléchis à un moyen de tuer la personne à qui est destinée cette tourte avant que vous n'arriviez à sa porte, » répondit-il platement.

Iruka se remit à rire trés fort cette fois-ci, et mit une main devant la bouche dans un tic afin de dissimuler son sourire. « Ta grand-mère n'avait pas dit que tu serais drôle, » parvint-t-il à sortir entre deux éclats de rire.

Naruto leva un sourcil à ses paroles, pas le moins du monde surpris. « Elle a réussi à me localiser aussi vite, » marmonna-t-il amèrement, se détachant de son comptoir vers le salon. « Euh, écoutez, Monsieur le— »

« Iruka. »

« _Iruka_, » corrigea Naruto en ramassant le T-shirt qu'il avait jeté au sol la nuit dernière. « Je n'ai rien à faire de spécial aujourd'hui, alors… Est-ce que vous voyez un inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne donner la tarte…? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le sourire du proprio s'agrandit encore plus. « Ça serait adorable, Naruto. » Il marqua une pause. « …Tant que tu ne prévois pas d'assassiner le locataire pour que je te la donne… » ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Naruto eut un petit rire. « Je ne le ferai pas… ou du moins… _j__'__essayerai_ de ne pas le faire… » assura-t-il en mettant son T-shirt.

Iruka secoua gaiement la tête. « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas prendre le temps de te laver avant de partir? » demanda-t-il de manière éloquente.

Naruto le regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Non, pourquoi? » répondit-t-il en reniflant son aisselle. « Je pue? »

« Pas encore, » dit l'autre d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Naruto éclata de rire. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous inquiéter, Monsieur — je ne sue pas. »

Iruka lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. « On prendra l'ascenseur, de toute façon. »

Naruto sourit. Il décida qu'il aimait cet homme. Il n'avait été en sa compagnie que depuis quelques minutes, mais il se sentait déjà à l'aise autour de lui. Hmm… Peut-être que c'était à cause de la tourte?

Après que Naruto se soit dépêché d'aplatir ses cheveux en batailles, d'ajuster son T-shirt et de mettre ses baskets, il avança jusqu'à la porte et la tint ouverte pour l'autre homme. La vraie raison pour laquelle il accompagnait son proprio était parce qu'il voulait faire la connaissance des gens de l'immeuble. Il s'était toujours senti très isolé chez sa grand-mère, et il ne voulait plus jamais subir ça. « Donc, où est-ce qu'on va, Mons— _Iruka_? »

Iruka sortit du petit appartement et hocha la tête en direction de l'ascenseur. « On va dans l'immeuble 1313, » dit-il au blond en train de verrouiller sa porte.

Les antennes de Naruto se dressèrent. « L'immeuble 1313? Ça veut dire qu'on quitte le mien? »

Iruka acquiesça. « C'est ça, » répondit-il alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir vers les ascenseurs. « Cet immeuble-là, le 1312, m'appartient, et la personne qui partage ma vie possède le bâtiment 1313. Etant donné qu'on vit ensemble, c'est comme si on possédait les deux. »

Naruto lui décocha un sourire. « Alors… Ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. « Comme c'est mignon — deux proprios qui se mettent ensemble. Elle est jolie? »

Iruka rougit et baissa les yeux. Ils étaient devant l'ascenseur et Naruto pressait impitoyablement le bouton. « Euh… En-En fait, _il_ est en quelque sorte un… euh… policier à la retraite… Il a hérité de l'immeuble par sa mère… » expliqua-t-il.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement dans son pressage de bouton répété et leva les yeux sur le visage écarlate de son proprio. « …Euh… » Naruto déglutit. « …_Il_? »

« Ah ha ha, le-l'ascenseur est arrivé! » constata rapidement l'autre alors qu'il se dépêchait d'entrer à l'intérieur. Naruto resta planté en face de la cabine avec des yeux exorbités, mais se précipita à l'intérieur de l'engin lorsque les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Iruka avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il y eut un silence gêné alors qu'ils descendaient.

Naruto, incapable de supporter cette ambiance une seconde de plus, se décida à parler. « Euuuh… » Si seulement il savait quoi répondre à quelque chose comme ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dégoûté… Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… N'est-ce pas? Il _savait_ que ces choses-là existaient.

Naruto balaya ses pensées négatives d'un mouvement de tête. « Ça… » commença-t-il, « …ne me dérange pas vraiment… » lâcha-t-il de façon peu convaincante. « J-Je veux dire… Maintenant que j'y pense… C'est vrai que vous aviez l'air un peu… Euh… Hum… » _Ah, merde._ Il était en train de s'enfoncer, là. Est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de sortir qu'Iruka était _eff__é__min__é_? Il savait à peine ce que « être gay » signifiait.

Iruka observa silencieusement Naruto lutter intérieurement, puis eut un petit rire en secouant la tête. « Tsunade avait bien dit que tu réagirais comme ça. »

Naruto leva les yeux sur l'autre homme dans un geste de surprise.

« Elle a dit que tu étais un bon gamin, » clarifia-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Et, oui. La personne qui partage ma vie est bien un homme. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Naruto suivit Iruka, abasourdi. « Euh… » commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Et comment il s'appelle…? »

Naruto regarda avec amusement les oreilles d'Iruka rougir. « Kakashi Hatake, » répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

L'attention du blond fut piquée par cette information. « Hatake? Comme dans Département de Police Hatake? »

« C'est ça. »

Naruto prit une expression perplexe. « J'ai un ami qui travaille là-bas… Et Hatake est le commissaire, c'est ça? Donc votre petit ami est— »

« Ah, non non non! » l'interrompit Iruka en ouvrant la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. « C'est son _p__è__re_. »

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en un « Oh » de compréhension. « Oh… Donc il est… juste un policier à la retraite, alors…? » Son expression s'assombrit soudain. « Attendez… Est-ce qu'il est, genre… _vieux_? »

Iruka se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « Non, juste… flemmard, » expliqua-t-il simplement. « Il a tiré sa révérence avant que son père n'ait eu le temps de le virer pour… incompétence… » commenta-t-il lentement alors qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble de Naruto.

Le blond avait les pensées assez confuses, mais acquiesça quand même afin de montrer qu'il avait compris. Ils étaient dehors maintenant, et le jeune homme tremblait dans la brise. Il avait oublié à quel point il faisait froid en ce moment. Iruka lui jeta un regard en souriant et pointa l'immeuble en face d'eux du doigt. « Voilà, c'est celui-là, » annonça-t-il dans un sourire. « Ça tombe à pic, il est juste de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Naruto marqua une pause. Hmm… Alors c'était _cet_ immeuble…

Il suivit l'autre homme jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. « Tu sais, c'est quand même une assez grosse coïncidence… »

Naruto le fixa, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« Un homme, peut-être quelques années de plus que toi, a emménagé dans cet immeuble-là quelques semaines avant toi, » continua Iruka alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée du dit-immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint sur le côté afin de laisser le blond passer. Naruto marmonna quelques mots de remerciements alors qu'il se dépêchait d'entrer à l'intérieur tout en frottant ses bras gelés.

« Ah oui? » demanda distraitement le blond alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. « A quel étage? »

Iruka sourit et hocha la tête en direction de l'ascenseur. « Au cinquième. Comme toi. »

Naruto leva un sourcil. « C'est… Euh… une assez grosse coïncidence, en effet. »

Iruka acquiesça et appuya une seule fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur — contrairement à Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le presser frénétiquement — tout en tenant la tourte d'une main. « J'ai essayé de lui donner son cadeau de bienvenue pendant des semaines, » expliqua Iruka d'un ton légèrement frustré. « Mais il n'est jamais chez lui. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est quelqu'un de très occupé sans doute. »

« Ou alors il ne fait que dormir toute la journée, comme moi je fais, » ajouta Naruto avec un petit rire.

Iruka rigola avec lui et se fit face aux portes de l'ascenseur. « Ça m'étonnerait. Il m'avait dit que le bruit ne le dérangeait pas, et les derniers appartements disponibles étaient à côté de familles bruyantes à propos desquelles je reçois des plaintes sans arrêt. Et il ne s'en est jamais plaint depuis qu'il est arrivé là, alors… » Il y eut un silence confortable avant qu'Iruka ne se remette à parler. « Mais tu sais, la coïncidence ne s'arrête pas là. »

Naruto se tourna vers Iruka et le fixa avec curiosité.

L'autre homme hocha la tête devant le regard d'encouragement muet de Naruto. « Eh bien, tu vois, il a demandé les mêmes choses que toi, » continua Iruka avec un sourire. « Il voulait un petit appartement — très peu cher, le strict minimum, tout ça. »

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, il ressentait une sensation étrange… comme si une catastrophe était sur le point d'arriver. Il secoua la tête et continua à écouter.

« Naruto, quel le numéro de ton appartement? » demanda Iruka avec un petit sourire rusé, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Naruto réfléchit le temps d'une seconde. « Euh… le 5F ? » répondit-il précautionneusement.

Le sourire d'Iruka s'élargit et il se tourna vers le blond. « Le sien aussi. » Ceci étant dit, Iruka refit face aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Le sourire attentif sur son visage fondait peu à peu. « Il a le même numéro d'appartement que moi? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il observa Iruka acquiescer. Naruto cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Il était en train de rater quelque chose. La sensation de pressentiment morbide résonnait fortement au fond de lui, et son coeur… Son coeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il savait que lui ne savait pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il battait si fort? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que quelqu'un ait le même appartement que lui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire s'il se trouvait dans l'immeuble en face de—

Attends.

_En face_.

Comme dans… Parallèle au sien. Comme dans… Face à face… Comme dans…

Bordel de _merde_.

Naruto eut un frisson soudain. Il se tourna vers Iruka, les yeux écarquillés. « H-Hé, Iruka? »

« Hmm? » L'autre appuya encore une fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur sans regarder le blond.

« Euh… S-Si ce mec a… le-le même numéro d'appartement que moi… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut… » Naruto luttait pour trouver ses mots. « Est-ce qu'on est…? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto? »

Naruto composa un sourire nerveux et secoua la tête. « Rien… Je me demandais juste… Si on est, genre… _en face_ l'un de l'autre… V-Vous savez… Est-ce que je peux le voir de mon appartement? »

Iruka fit « Oh » de la bouche et se remit une fois encore face à l'ascenseur. Il plissa pensivement la bouche. « Si je me souviens des plans des immeubles correctement, alors oui… »

Naruto sentit son coeur tomber.

« Vous devriez pouvoir vous apercevoir depuis la fenêtre de votre salon, » conclua Iruka.

Le coeur de Naruto se remit à battre. Ha ha, pensa-t-il tout en lâchant un soupir soulagé. Il voyait l'appartement d'une vieille dame depuis la fenêtre de son salon. Dieu merci—

« Ah, non, » s'exclama brusquement Iruka tout en secouant la tête. « Désolé. Depuis les fenêtres de vos _chambres._ Nos immeubles sont parallèles par rapport aux fenêtres des _chambres_, » se reprit-il avec un sourire, amusé par son erreur.

Pendant ce temps-là, le coeur de Naruto s'était arrêté de battre.

Bor… del… de _merde. _Naruto avait toujours eu des petits problèmes d'anxiété. Ça n'avait jamais été assez grave pour qu'on lui recommande de prendre des médicaments, mais ces moments de pressentiments intenses et foudroyants le frappaient toujours aux moments les plus inattendus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur choisirent ce moment pour s'ouvrir. « Enfin, » marmonna Iruka en entrant à l'intérieur. Mais tout ce à quoi Naruto pouvait penser était—

Putain de merde.

Et puis il cligna des yeux. Il était ridicule—

« Naruto, les portes vont se refermer. »

Putain de _merde_.

Naruto entra dans l'ascenseur à pas hésitants et tremblants, puis se mit à côté de son propriétaire. Iruka se mit à rire, inconscient de la lutte interne qui déchirait Naruto et pressa le bouton pour le cinquième étage.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Naruto lorsque les portes se fermèrent.

_Mort imminente._

Lorsque l'ascenseur se mit à monter, les yeux de Naruto s'exorbitèrent plus qu'il n'était possible.

Putain de merde.

Deuxième étage.

Putain de _merde_.

Troisième étage.

_Putain de bordel de meeeerde_

Quatrième étage.

_Merde!_

Cinquième étage—

« Naruto— ? »

« Putain de merde! »

Iruka, surpris par l'éclat de voix inattendu de Naruto, dut stabiliser la tourte à l'aide de ses deux mains lorsque Naruto commença à racler ses ongles contre la porte.

« Je peux pas! » cria-t-il, son anxiété le dévorant tout entier.

Et puis soudainement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le…

Long…

Froid…

Couloir _noir _du cinquième étage.

Les pupilles de Naruto tressaillirent. _Mort_ imminente.

Mort, mort, _mort_—

« Naruto? »

Naruto se retourna lentement vers Iruka, fixant l'homme avec des yeux exorbités. « Euh… » bégaya-t-il. « Je… »

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda son proprio d'un ton sincèrement inquiet.

Naruto secoua la tête et composa un sourire crispé. « Je viens juste de me souvenir… J'ai un truc à faire, » bafouilla-t-il en détournant le regard. « Je… J'ai un truc à faire, » conclut-il maladroitement.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence avant qu'Iruka ne hoche la tête. « Bon… Eh bien… » Il fit un sourire inquiet à Naruto avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. « Je… Je te verrai plus tard alors? »

Naruto répondit d'un mouvement de tête, son sourire faux toujours plaqué sur son visage. « Ouais… Et, euh… N-N'oubliez pas la tourte! » ajouta-t-il gaiement, même si sa nervosité transparaissait à travers son petit rire.

Iruka sourit et acquiesça lorsque Naruto mentionna la tourte. « Je n'oublierai pas. » Il marqua une pause et fixa Naruto avec des yeux légèrement suspicieux. Naruto se recroquevilla sous son regard. Heureusement pour lui, les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer. « Oh. Euh, passe une bonne fin de journée, Naruto! » s'exclama Iruka avec un petit salut de la main. Naruto parvint à retourner le geste avant la fermeture des portes.

Puis…

…Il s'écroula sur le sol dans un coin de la cabine.

Nom de Dieu, pensa-t-il, pathétique. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans son _putain_ de cerveau? Après s'être secoué la tête, il se releva sur ses deux jambes. Il avait vraiment honte de lui-même. Mais de quoi avait-il eu tant peur?

Naruto couvrit son visage de ses mains. Probablement de la confrontation. Et si jamais l'autre l'avait reconnu comme le mec qui l'espionnait régulièrement depuis sa fenêtre…? Et s'il savait qu'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé la première nuit où Naruto avait dormi dans son nouvel appartement….?

Le blond émit un grognement et enleva les mains de son visage alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient sur le rez-de-chaussée et une petite foule de gens en train de patienter devant l'ascenseur. Il sortit de la cabine avec un soupir et rentra chez lui.

Il allait devoir expliquer pas mal de choses, pensa-t-il. Plus à lui-même qu'à Iruka. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était comporté de cette façon. Les confrontations étaient bien sûr des situations angoissantes, mais la façon dont son coeur s'était mis à battre aussi frénétiquement dans sa poitrine était la preuve que quelque part, dans son subconscient, il y avait quelque chose. _L__'__instinct_. Son anxiété pouvait des fois le faire se sentir très mal, mais c'était différent.

En entrant dans son appartement, ses yeux échouèrent sur la tourte reposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il plissa le nez à sa vue.

Il était vraiment pathétique pour penser des choses pareilles, pensa-t-il. L'homme en face de lui était sûrement un type sans histoires, sur le point de recevoir une tourte tout comme lui. Et il allait sûrement sourire en voyant la tourte, et il allait remercier Iruka pour lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue… Et puis il mangerait la tourte. Gaiement. Comme une personne _normale_.

Naruto était ridicule. Il se mettait dans des états pas possibles pour des choses insignifiantes. Si un jour il venait à rencontrer cet homme mystérieux, ils s'esclafferaient sûrement ensemble devant ces coïncidences et apprendraient à mieux se connaître autour d'une bonne tourte.

Le blond secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il devrait aller s'excuser un de ces jours — s'ils avaient jamais le plaisir de se rencontrer. C'est ça, pensa joyeusement Naruto. Ce serait sûrement un _plaisir_ de rencontrer ce gars.

Son téléphone portable choisit ce moment pour se mettre à sonner. Naruto tourna la tête de droite à gauche précipitamment. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu poser ce foutu appareil? Il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui pour aller dans l'immeuble d'en face. Il suivit la sonnerie jusqu'à sa chambre et vit son portable posé sur le sol, en train de vibrer à côté de son matelas. Il le ramassa sans prendre le temps de regarder l'identité du contact et décrocha.

« Yo, » répondit-il de manière complètement désinvolte.

« _Naruto__…_ » Il entendit une femme sangloter à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. « Sakura? » Sakura ne lui répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, et tout ce que le blond pouvait percevoir était des reniflements ainsi que de faibles hoquets. « Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il se rendit à sa fenêtre par habitude et s'appuya sur elle alors qu'il écoutait la jeune femme pleurer.

« J-Je suis désolée, Naruto. » Sa voix était faible. Naruto ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait entendu Sakura pleurer de cette façon. « C'est juste que… » elle inspira brusquement et il entendit un faible 'Seichi, laisse-moi. Je vais bien' dans le combiné.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et appuya son oreille contre le téléphone. « Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« C'est Sasuke, » gémit Sakura.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent, un rictus de colère se formant sur son visage. « _Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il s__'__est pass__é_? Est-ce qu'il t'a _frapp__é__e_— ? »

« N-Non, c'est pas ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Sakura?! » s'écria Naruto de frustration.

Sakura lâcha un gémissement lancinant. Ses yeux se radoucirent de culpabilité. « Pardon Sakura, » s'excusa-t-il doucement alors que d'autres sanglots distants et faibles bruits de mouvement résonnaient dans le combiné.

« C'est pas grave, » assura Sakura une fois calmée. « C'est… C'est juste que… Le commissariat a appelé et… Sasuke… Il… » Il y eut une autre pause pendant laquelle Naruto attendit patiemment en écoutant la respiration irrégulière de son amie. « Il… » continua Sakura. « Il n'est pas _l__à__-bas_. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sakura, il est sûrement en train de rentrer chez vous. Est-ce qu'il a fini sa journée— »

« Il n'a pas _é__t__é_ là-bas, Naruto! » hurla Sakura, interrompant le blond. « Ça fait _des semaines_ qu'il est pas revenu à la maison! »

Nartuo cilla. « Mais tu m'as dit qu'il avait— »

« Moi aussi je pensais ça… » La respiration de Sakura était entrecoupée de hoquets. « Mais le commissariat de police a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander… » Il y eut une nouvelle pause à l'autre bout du fil, et Naruto pensa entendre la jeune femme ravaler sa salive. « Ils… Ils ont demandé quand Sasuke prévoyait de retourner travailler… Parce que ça fait _des mois_ qu'il n'est pas venu au travail, Naruto!… Il m'a menti pendant tout ce temps! » hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus hystérique. « Il n'a jamais eu de promotion! L-Le chef m'a dit qu'il n'avait même jamais— »

« Sakura, _calme-toi_. Je comprends rien à ce que tu— »

« Sasuke a disparu! Il a _disparu_, Naruto! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans— » Sakura se tut brusquement et Naruto entendit un bruit sourd à l'autre bout du fil.

« Sakura...? Sakura! »

Il réussit à percevoir un juron étouffé de la jeune femme avant l'apparition d'autres bruits de mouvement. « Je suis désolée, Naruto, » souffla-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que— »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Sakur— »

« Au revoir, Naruto. »

_Clic_.

Naruto cligna des yeux et fixa son téléphone. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là? Il jeta son portable sur son lit avec un grognement frustré, et se tourna vers la fenêtre dans un mouvement de colère. Il appuya ses coudes sur le rebord et se mit à réfléchir. Il allait devoir aller voir Sakura, à présent. _Sasuke, putain d__'__enfoir__é_. Il bouillait intérieurement. C'était toujours lui qui faisait pleurer Sakura. _Toujours_. Ça faisait enrager Naruto à un point… Même en passant outre le fait que Sasuke avait _tout_ ce que Naruto avait jamais désiré dans la vie, c'est-à-dire : une femme _sublime_, un gosse qui était son portrait craché et un boulot grâce auquel il pouvait protéger les gens _et_ subvenir aux besoins de sa famille ; ce bâtard considérait _tout_ comme acquis et ne respectait rien. Il n'était pas allé au travail depuis des semaines? Il mentait à sa femme?

Naruto leva les yeux dans un souffle pour foudroyer du regard la fenêtre en face de la sienne. Il allait falloir qu'il rende visite à Sakura, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Dés qu'il se serait lavé, il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour comprendre le fin mot de cette affaire.

Il poussa sur ses bras et se redressa.

Lorsque son regard dévia vers la rue, il fut surpris de voir Iruka en train de rentrer dans leur immeuble. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent, mais il résista à la tentation de l'appeler. Puis, il remarqua quelque chose : Iruka n'avait plus la tarte sur lui. Naruto eut un sourire éloquent, la scène avec Sakura quelques minutes avant ne lui permettant pas de sourire comme il l'aurait voulu.

Le fait qu'Iruka sorte de l'immeuble les mains vides signifiait que le roux était probablement en train de faire ce que Naruto pensait qu'il faisait. Il était sûrement en train de manger la tourte et de l'apprécier et de se moquer gentiment des manières ringardes d'Iruka—

Ses yeux se levèrent sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Ses pensées cessèrent brusquement lorsqu'il vit quelque chose clignoter.

La lumière… elle était _allum__é__e_.

Il se sentit se pétrifier sur place et son coeur recommença à battre à toute vitesse.

Et puis Naruto secoua la tête. _Arr__ê__te ton char_, pesta-t-il contre lui-même. Il se comportait comme un idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que la lumière serait éteinte? C'était une fin d'après-midi comme les autres. Les gens allumaient leurs lumières. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Le blond sourit et fixa la fenêtre sans peur ni hésitation, attendant de voir si quelque chose allait se produire. Quelques minutes passèrent et le clignotement n'était toujours rien de plus qu'un simple clignotement. Naruto se moqua amèrement de lui-même. Il était vraiment ridicu—

Attends…

… Quoi…?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était… que _ç__a_?

...

...

Oh...

…mon …

Dieu.

La salive de Naruto était bloquée dans sa gorge. Alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient à ce à quoi il venait juste d'assister.

En un éclair — même pas une seconde — la fenêtre en face de lui s'était ouverte pour révéler le roux qu'il avait déjà entraperçu auparavant. Et dans ce laps de temps, il avait vu tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Dans cette seconde d'intervalle — non, _demi_-seconde — il vit la pâleur de l'homme, il vit le rouge de ses cheveux, il vit le noir autour de ses yeux, et il regarda avec des yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur l'homme tenir la tourte d'une main et la _jeter _par la fenêtre.

Crch—_ Splat._

...

…

Le bruit résonna dans les oreilles de Naruto. _Splat__… __splat__… __**crch**__ splat._

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder le résultat en contrebas.

La… La tourte… elle… Elle avait _fauch__é_ quelqu'un.

Naruto se redressa légèrement. _De la fraise_, pensa-t-il faiblement. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur les traînées de jus rouge qui se répandaient sur le sol. C'était… bien du _jus_, n'est-ce pas? Naruto sentit un haut-le-cœur arriver. Non… Non, c'était… C-C'était pas… C'était _pas_ du jus.

Il y avait des gens attroupés tout autour de la scène, maintenant, et il y avait une… u-une _personne_ par terre. Naruto n'entendait plus rien. Il était en état de _choc._ Tous les cris et toutes les voix venant d'en bas étaient comme étouffées — tout ce qu'il voyait était du rouge… rouge… _rouge_. Il y en avait certains qui regardaient en l'air afin d'essayer de voir — en vain — qui avait fait ça. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui pour savoir que le roux était hors de vue maintenant, fenêtres closes et lumières éteintes.

Un moment passa durant lequel Naruto se rappela dans un flash de la sensation du dur, froid plat en _verre_ qui avait contenu la tourte. Le plat en verre qui venait de tomber sur la tête de quelqu'un. Le plat en verre qui était irrémédiablement disséminé en mille morceaux sur le sol, juste à côté d'un vieil homme saisi de spasmes et saignant de la tête, avec du sang coulant en abondance de son—

_Haut-le-coeur._

Naruto essaya de dire quelque chose. _R__é__veille-toi_, pensa-t-il. Mais tout ce qui sortit de lui fut un faible marmonnement.

Il recula de la fenêtre avec une respiration tremblotante, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si le roux était toujours là. Ses jambes flageolantes le portèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains, où il trébucha contre le lavabo et se maintint debout à l'aide de ses bras calés sur les bords en porcelaine. Il leva les yeux sur le miroir, fixant l'expression d'horreur absolue qui déformait ses traits blêmes et tremblants.

...

...

« Pu-Putain— »

Pause.

Non.

Pas tout de suite.

Mets de l'eau sur ta figure.

Respire.

_Respire._

OK.

Maintenant tu peux…

...

...

« Putain de _merde._ »

* * *

{Note de l'auteur} : Seul Gaara peut déclencher une catastrophe avec une tourte!


	4. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Mushroom City

Naruto traita l'incident comme quelque chose qu'il avait vu aux nouvelles à la télévision — quelque chose qui s'était produit à quelque endroit lointain, à une heure quelconque à une certaine seconde — et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui. Il le traitait comme si c'était à la télévision. C'est juste de la _t__é__l__é__-r__é__alit__é_, ha ha. Personne ne s'était vraiment fait blesser. Ce n'était que des illusions — des miroirs invisibles —, de la _magie_. Oui. C'était ça. _De la magie_.

C'étaient les seules pensées qui parvenaient à convaincre le corps tremblant de Naruto de sortir de l'immeuble ; bon, ça et puis le souvenir de Sakura, bien entendu. Sakura était le plus important pour le moment. C'était elle qui faisait accélérer Naruto alors qu'il passait à côté de la masse de gens rassemblée autour de l'ambulance stridente peinte en rouge et blanc, portant à l'intérieur un brancard contenant le vieux, blessé et toujours vivant.

Naruto ignora le piaillement des commères et essaya d'éviter les policiers dispersés un peu partout dans leur traditionnel uniforme bleu marine. La nervosité de Naruto devait d'une façon ou d'une autre aiguiser ses sens, puisque tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les questions des agents — les répétitifs, irritants, monotones, « Avez-vous vu qui a fait ça? », « Avez-vous vu qui a fait ça? », « Avez-vous vu qui— »

_Oui! _voulait hurler Naruto. Il savait — il _savait_ qui l'avait fait. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi, oh pourquoi montait-il dans le bus K17, direction la maison de Sakura en laissant derrière lui tous les agents de police et les inspecteurs?

Pour enfoncer le clou de sa culpabilité, les yeux de Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur le slogan familier, « Si vous voyez quelque chose, _d__î__tes_ quelque chose. » _Mais je ne veux pas recevoir de tourte sur le cr__â__ne!_ cria mentalement Naruto au panneau. Pourquoi les policiers ne comprenaient-ils pas que les balances se faisaient toujours _alpaguer _? Si jamais il disait quoi que ce soit, L'Homme à la Tourte irait le _trouver_ pour le _tuer_.

Cette pensée fit faire une pause à Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un siège du bus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Le tuer? Mais de qui il se moquait? Personne n'allait tuer personne. Il était encore en train de tout exagérer. Il se faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose — il devait _parano_. Il devrait plutôt arrêter de s'inventer des scénarios délirants et se _d__é__tendre_. Le roux avait jeté une _tarte_ par sa fenêtre. Pas un couteau, pas une bombe — une _tarte_. Plein de gens jetaient des tartes par leurs fenêtres.

Naruto hocha la tête. Oui. Plein de gens jetaient des tartes par leurs fenêtres. Ce n'était pas la faute du roux s'il avait _oubli__é_ le plat en verre en dessous de la tourte avant de la jeter… Merde, si quelqu'un ne jetait ne serait-ce qu'un malheureux _crayon_ par la fenêtre, quelqu'un aurait aussi des chances d'être blessé. C'est ça. Le roux avait oublié le danger potentiel que représentait un plat de verre jeté par la fenêtre, par _pure distraction_.

Naruto tenta de se convaincre à l'aide de ce raisonnement, mais il y avait malgré tout une question qui le démangeait à l'arrière de son esprit : mais pourquoi le roux avait-il jeté une tourte par la fenêtre, pour commencer? Naruto fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la fraise? Hmm. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de poubelle assez large chez lui? Peut-être que c'était un moyen plus rapide de se débarrasser des ordures? Peut-être qu'il n'aimait tout simplement _pas _la tourte?

Naruto pouffa. C'était juste absurde.

Ou pas?

Naruto frotta les bords de son nez en signe d'exaspération. _Il _était absurde. En train d'essayer d'analyser les raisons qui pousseraient quelqu'un à jeter une tourte par la fenêtre? Il devait penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi il était dans un bus pour commencer— ah, si — _Sakura_ — comment avait-il pu oublier? Il regarda par la fenêtre du bus. A quel arrêt devait-il descendre déjà? Merde, avait-il _loup__é_ son arrêt?

Naruto se gifla vigoureusement. _Concentre-toi_, s'ordonna-t-il. _La maison de Sakura est __à __une heure d__'__ici. _

Naruto se relaxa dans son siège avec un soupir. Il devait penser à autre chose qu'à des gâteaux tueurs. Il devait penser à Sakura. Oui. Ça, ça pouvait le distraire pendant des heures. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Jolie Sakura, grande Sakura, Sakura mariée à Sasuke-bâtard, Sakura aux cheveux roses, Sakura aux cheveux roses-suspicieusement-proches-du-rouge, Sakura rouge-fraise, Sakura rouge-sang, sang-comme-le-ohmondieu _quelqu__'__un s__'__est pratiquement fait tuer par une tourte!_

_..._

Ça ne marchait pas.

Naruto grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser, mais pouvait-il vraiment se blâmer pour cela? Il venait d'assister à un crime. Accidentel ou pas, ça avait envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Il devait dire quelque chose. Il cligna des yeux à sa révélation. Il se sentit soudainement plus calme. Il témoignerait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait été si paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce qu'il avait vu pour lui-même. Cela le rongerait de l'intérieur. Il irait témoigner, et après il se sentirait mieux. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Se sentant enfin à l'aise, Naruto se détendit. Il était sûr que la police serait toujours en train de poser des questions lorsqu'il reviendrait de chez Sakura. Il leur dirait ce qu'il savait, et tout se passerait bien. Naruto laissa son esprit vagabonder vers son amie aux cheveux roses avec un soupir de soulagement…

* * *

Naruto descendit du bus précipitamment. Il avait loupé son arrêt. Gagné. Il ne l'avait pas dépassé de beaucoup. Il aurait juste à marcher cinq minutes. Mais cela l'irritait tout de même qu'il puisse s'endormir dans le bus comme ça. Son amie n'allait manifestement pas bien, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il s'endormait comme une souche sur le chemin de sa maison.

Le quartier de Sakura était à la fois facile et difficile à rater. Il pouvait soit surprendre de par ses grandes maisons et ses jolies pelouses, ou paraître ennuyeux à cause de la tranquillité et du silence qui recouvraient le voisinage comme une épaisse couverture. Naruto prit une grande inspiration. Il y avait aussi une odeur particulière. Ça sentait comme le mois de mai — juste avant l'été quand les fleurs rejetaient leurs dernières giclées de pollen dans l'air tranquille. L'odeur ressemblait au parfum entêtant d'une fleur agonisante, et le vent transportait une fragrance doucereuse comme des pétales fanés.

Naruto sourit. Il adorait le quartier de Sakura. Avenue des Primevères. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison, contemplant les différentes tailles des maisons qui l'auraient abasourdi avant de venir habiter chez sa grand-mère. Il arriva enfin dans le pâté de maisons de Sakura.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Plus loin devant, il pouvait voir une voiture de police étincelante garée sur le trottoir en face de l'imposante maison de la jeune femme. Naruto senti son coeur sursauter dans sa poitrine pour plusieurs raisons. Les premières pensées qui traversèrent son cerveau furent, L'avaient-il suivi? Savaient-ils ce qu'il avait vu? Est-ce qu'ils étaient là pour l'interroger? Il fallut plusieurs secondes d'immobilité à Naruto pour réaliser combien il était idiot. La police ne pouvait pas l'avoir suivi ; ils étaient arrivés chez Sakura avant lui. Et puis, comment pourraient-ils savoir si Naruto savait quoi que ce soit? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ses pensées suivantes furent plus rationnelles. Sasuke était de retour. Ça semblait probable, étant donné la manière dont Sakura avait raccroché au téléphone. Sûrement qu'elle était folle de joie que son mari revienne, et avait raccroché dans un accès de bonheur afin d'accueillir son homme. Naruto plissa le nez. Ouais. Ça semblait probable.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que la police _soit_ là pour l'interroger…

Naruto se déplaça précautionneusement vers la maison ; on ne savait jamais, ils étaient peut-être en train d'attendre derrière les buissons afin de se jeter sur lui.

Il parvint jusqu'au palier sain et sauf — soupir de soulagement. Il sonna à la porte de Sakura avec un petit regard méfiant vers la voiture de police. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il sonna encore. Rien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il grogna. _Ouais_, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement, _Sakura a s__û__rement invit__é __le flic __à __prendre un caf__é __et un donut._ Il roula des yeux. Il n'y avait ni café, ni donut. On était en train de l'ignorer.

Il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Depuis tout petit déjà il allait à de grandes extrémités afin d'être remarqué. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'arrêter. Avec un rictus contrarié, il toqua à la porte au lieu d'actionner la sonnette ; il doutait que d'appuyer sans arrêt sur la sonnette ferait se déplacer qui que ce soit jusqu'à la porte. Puis il s'arrêta. Il y avait un flic à l'intérieur de la maison. Au pire — peut-être à force d'agacement — il l'arrêterait pour, allez, avoir troublé la tranquillité d'autrui. Naruto souffla et sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il n'appuya pas comme une brute sur la sonnette — il le fit assez légèrement et avec suffisamment d'espaces entre les coups pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sans se créer de problème.

Après ce que Naruto exagéra comme étant un million de sonneries plus tard, il entendit le bruit étouffé de pas derrière la porte. Il marmonna « enfin » alors que quelqu'un de l'autre côté commençait à débloquer la serrure.

La porte s'entrouvrit juste un peu et Naruto put voir les yeux verts d'une jeune femme familière aux cheveux roses levés sur lui. Naruto tenta un sourire, mais le geste fut interrompu par la lueur de désolation dans les yeux de Sakura. Elle avait des cernes. Le vert habituel de ses yeux était à présent plus proche d'un étang stagnant. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis des jours.

« Sakura… » murmura Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle plissa les yeux devant le blond comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Sakura… » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Est… Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Il s'attendait à encore plus de silence, mais les nuages dans les yeux de Sakura s'éclaircirent de manière surprenante, et quelque chose sembla la traverser. « Ils disent, » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, « …qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé, Naruto. » Sa voix se brisa à la fin, et le terne de ses yeux se transforma en douleur.

Avant que Naruto se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il attira son amie contre lui dans un câlin, la serrant contre sa poitrine de telle manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le chagrin dans ses yeux. « Sakura… » souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait rien de rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la tenir dans ses bras à cet instant. Il attendit que la jeune femme le repousse en geste d'agacement ou qu'elle lui dise qu'il était envahissant, mais Sakura le surprit en enroulant ses bras menus autour de sa taille. Il se tendit le temps d'une minuscule seconde avant de resserrer son étreinte. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Sakura avait toujours senti bon.

Ils se tinrent là pour quelques instants, Naruto frottant nerveusement le dos de Sakura et Sakura respirant sans bruit contre la poitrine de Naruto.

Un léger toussotement les fit sursauter.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se dégagea du corps doux de Sakura afin de chercher l'intrus des yeux. Sa bouche se plissa dans un signe de compréhension lorsqu'il vit deux policiers bras croisés le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Sakura, » dit l'un des agents. Il avait les plus longs cheveux que Naruto avait jamais vus sur un policier, ainsi que les yeux les étranges et les plus _clairs_ qu'il avait vus de toute sa vie. Naruto devina qu'il était plutôt bel homme, avec sa mâchoire fine, sa poitrine large et cette expression impassible dans les yeux qui horripilait Naruto chaque fois qu'il la voyait sur Sasuke.

« Sakura, c'est qui? » demanda l'agent à la gauche du Sasuke bis. Il était imposant et ses yeux assez bridés, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être heureux en permanence et amusé de tout. Naruto l'apprécia tout de suite plus que l'autre.

« C'est Naruto, » expliqua Sakura, se dégageant complètement de l'étreinte de Naruto. « C'est mon ami. I-Il… » elle marqua une pause pour une raison inconnue. « Il était… Il était un ami à Sasuke aussi. » Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et Naruto fronça des sourcils.

Lui et Sasuke étaient loin d'être amis à présent. Mais la manière dont Sakura le fixait… « Euh… Ouais. C'était mon ami. »

Le policier avec les cheveux longs observa Naruto pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Sakura eut une expression bizarre avec sa bouche avant de faire signe à Naruto d'entrer à l'intérieur. Les deux agents s'en allèrent aussitôt vers ce que Naruto savait être le salon. Il les suivit, fit une pause afin d'attendre que Sakura finisse de fermer sa porte à clé, puis entra dans la pièce à ses côtés.

Ça faisait bizarre de voir deux hommes vêtus d'uniformes de la police dans la maison de Sakura. Il avait vu Sasuke ici en habit de travail avant, mais Sasuke c'était Sasuke. Naruto avait l'habitude de le voir autour de Sakura, peu importe ce qu'il portait. Naruto plissa le nez lorsque le gros policier se laissa tomber sur le canapé à fleurs de Sakura, et se balança inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard perçant de l'autre. Naruto n'avait vraiment aucune idée ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke avait disparu, ça il le savait, et si l'on en croyait ce que la jeune femme venait juste de lui dire… Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve? Il était très tenté de briser le silence et de demander ce qu'il se passait ici bordel de merde, mais le policier aux cheveux longs fut plus rapide que lui.

« Naruto, c'est bien ça? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop direct pour être considéré comme poli. Naruto acquiesça sèchement avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés de Sakura. Le gros policier et lui étaient les seuls assis. Sakura était appuyée contre un mur à côté de sa cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'expression de son visage était distante. Cela ne plaisait pas à Naruto. Le brun se tenait à côté du sofa sur lequel était assis son partenaire. Il avait toujours les bras croisés, et une aura si dégoulinante de fierté qu'elle en fit tiquer Naruto. « Quand est-ce que tu as parlé pour la dernière fois avec Sasuke? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était un interrogatoire? « Euh… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était… » il arbora un air pensif. « …Il y a 2-3 mois peut-être, » décida-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas de la dernière fois où il avait vu l'enculé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en assez bon termes pour prendre régulièrement un café ensemble ou quoi que ce soit.

Le policier brun ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son mécontentement. « Ça ne nous aide pas, » marmonna-t-il amèrement. « Tout le monde l'a vu autour de cette date. »

« _Neji_, » le réprimanda Sakura d'un ton exaspéré.

Le policier - Neji - leva les yeux sur elle le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant de se retourner vers Naruto. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _pass__é_ il y a deux mois? »

Naruto détestait la manière dont l'agent lui adressait la parole — comme s'il était un petit morveux inutile qui avait besoin d'une bonne fessée. « On a _discut__é_, » cracha involontairement Naruto ; il ne voulait pas que Sakura lui en veuille pour avoir joué avec les nerfs d'un agent de police.

La ride d'agacement entre les sourcils de Neji se changea en un rictus. « De _quoi_? »

Naruto plissa le nez de dégoût. Ce mec était vraiment en train de le gonfler. « On a juste parlé, » répondit-il, irrité. « Il… arrêtait pas de se la péter à propos d'une nouvelle affaire débile et— »

« Quelle affaire? » interrompit le gros policier avec intérêt.

Naruto cligna des yeux et le regarda. « Quelle affaire? » répéta-t-il stupidement. Le gros agent hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Oui, tu viens de dire « affaire ». Sasuke était sur cette affaire avant qu'il— »

« _Choji_. » Interrompit vicieusement Neji. « Il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails. » Puis il marqua une pause afin de jeter un regard à la jeune femme contre le mur. « Pas tant que Sakura ne le jugera bon. »

Les yeux de Choji s'écarquillèrent de façon comique avant de baisser la tête. « D'accord. Désolé. »

Naruto se renfrogna. Cette info-là était vraiment si importante pour eux? « Hmm… Sasuke et moi on s'est vus parce qu'il était venu chercher Sakura au travail… » continua-t-il précautionneusement. « Sakura était en train de se préparer dans la salle des employés, alors lui et moi on a eut le temps de parler. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu alors c'était assez bizarre. » Il fit une pause afin de jeter un regard à Sakura en train de boire ses paroles. « Lui et moi, on a jamais été… En de très bons termes… » finit-il par admettre maladroitement avant de s'essuyer la paume des mains sur son jean. « Mais on était assez civilisés pour pouvoir se parler sans s'entretuer, je suppose. A un moment, il a commencé à parler de son boulot. Il a commencé à me parler d'un truc sur lequel il était en train de travailler, et que ça allait tout changer— »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit ce qu'impliquait ce changement exactement? » interrompit une nouvelle fois Neji.

Naruto plissa les sourcils. « Non… Pas vraiment, » commença-t-il lentement. « Il a juste dit que ça allait changer… Sa vie je suppose. Peut-être celle de Sakura aussi. Il disait qu'il aidait quelqu'un… Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux quand il en parlait. Je veux dire, Sasuke est toujours sérieux, mais c'était comme s'il avait vraiment envie que je sache qu'il était en train de le faire. Quoi qu'il ait fait. J'en sais rien, » il haussa les épaules, puis balaya la pièce du regard afin de voir si cette information avait contenté qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre, Naruto? » demanda Sakura avec de grands yeux. « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de l'affaire? Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il serait parti pendant très longtemps — est-ce que tu crois qu'il savait que l'affaire allait être dangereuse— ? »

« Sakura, » commença Choji avec le ton le plus sérieux que Naruto l'avait entendu utiliser depuis qu'il avait parlé. « Tu dois rester calme. »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers Sakura. « Il… N'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il devait faire… » répondit-il d'un air confus. « Il ne se comportait pas comme si ça allait être dangereux, par contre! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, dans l'espoir de rassurer Sakura. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire peu convaincant avant de baisser les yeux de chagrin. Le visage de Naruto s'affaissa. Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose d'autre. « Sasuke a dit qu'il allait faire ravaler ses paroles au chef, » ajouta-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Il se souvenait clairement de ça. « Ouais… Il avait l'air assez en rogne contre son boss pour une certaine raison. »

Naruto fut surpris de voir une expression de douleur traverser le visage des deux officiers. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Neji se mette à s'agiter inconfortablement. « Ça le prouve bien alors, » soupira-t-il avec une expression peinée. Naruto ne cacha pas son expression confuse, mais Sakura le prit de vitesse en posant sa question.

« Ça prouve quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve? » questionna-t-elle frénétiquement, se détachant du mur et enjambant la distance qui la séparait des trois hommes avant de se planter devant les deux policiers. « _Qu__'__est-ce_ que ça prouve? »

Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsque Choji se leva et serra les épaules de la jeune femme entre ses mains. « On t'a déjà expliqué les détails, » lui rappela-t-il en secouant la tête. « Si ce qu'a dit ton ami ici est vrai… Alors Sasuke est selon toute vraisemblance parti chercher— »

« _Non!_ » cria Sakura en secouant la tête de toutes ses forces.

Naruto, complètement désarçonné par l'intense désespoir qu'il entendait dans la voix de la jeune femme, se releva et se précipita à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke est en train de chercher? »

Le type avec les cheveux longs, apparemment très ennuyé par la présence de Naruto, fouilla dans sa poche arrière gauche et en tira une feuille de papier pliée. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de la lui donner. Naruto fixa le papier avec appréhension avant de le prendre et de le déplier. Il s'attendait à ce qu'une sorte de bombe s'en échappe, mais tout ce qu'il vit à la place fut une photo. Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent.

« C'est qui? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Neji hocha la tête à la vue du morceau de papier. « C'est la personne dont Sasuke est parti à la recherche, » répondit-il avec un regard sombre. « Gaara Sabaku Kaze — assassin d'enfant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis il frissonna.

_Gaara_.

Le nom le traversa de pars en pars comme un serpent, remontant le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une sensation de picotement sur sa nuque. Il lutta contre l'envie de gratter. Naruto plissa les yeux devant la photographie. C'était un jeune garçon, sûrement un homme à présent si l'on se fiait à la date en dessous de l'image. La personne sur la photo ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, avec des cheveux d'un brun clair qui lui frôlaient les épaules, des yeux pourvus de légères cernes, et des lèvres fines plissées en une expression légèrement sombre.

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Il a l'air inoffensif, » commenta-t-il doucement. Il passa un doigt sur les marques sombres sous les yeux du garçon. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si familier…?

« Ne croit pas ça, » répliqua Neji d'un ton ferme. « A l'âge de douze ans, il a poignardé son père à la poitrine à vingt-six reprises et a brûlé son oncle vif. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, l'image lui échappant presque des mains sous le choc. A présent il se sentait sale juste pour avoir _regard__é_ la photo du mec. Il rendit les papiers à Neji, puis marqua une pause lorsqu'il vit le visage tordu d'angoisse de Sakura.

« Sasuke est en train de rechercher ce… _monstre_, » lâcha-t-elle, des larmes se rassemblant déjà dans ses yeux. « Il est parti à sa recherche après que Masashi lui ait _sp__é__cifiquement _dit de ne pas le faire. Masashi lui avait _dit_ que ça allait être dangereux! » hurla-t-elle, et Choji la secoua une nouvelle fois par les épaules. Sakura se dégagea de son étreinte et se rua sur un Naruto désarçonné. « Naruto! Tu dois aller le _chercher_! Tu dois aller le chercher comme tu as fait la dernière fois! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! »

Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux au souvenir de lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, et serra la jeune femme contre lui. « Sakura, » lui dit-il doucement, « Comment je pourrais faire ça alors que je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer…? »

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux sans le lâcher. « S'ils te racontent tous les détails, est-ce que tu iras le chercher? Est-ce que tu iras retrouver Sasuke? Il te répond toujours à toi. S'il sait que tu le cherches, il ira te retrouver—! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant le regard pénétrant et désespéré de Sakura. Elle raisonnait comme si Sasuke se souciait réellement de quiconque à part de lui-même. Comme si ça lui importerait que Naruto essaye de le retrouver. « Sakura… Il— »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera d'un grande utilité pour personne, Sakura, » interrompit Neji. « Il n'a accès à aucune des informations que nous avons sur Sasuke et sa disparition, et il a encore moins l'autorisation de nous aider à le _chercher_. »

Naruto se serait mis en rogne si l'homme ne venait pas tout juste de lui épargner la terrible peine d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie qu'il ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de son mari. Mais c'était pas comme si il en avait envie non plus, honnêtement. Si Sasuke était en cavale en train de faire un truc dangereux, pourquoi devrait-il s'en mêler?

Sakura gémit désespérément contre sa poitrine. « S'il te plaît, Naruto… » le supplia-t-elle, et le blond senti finalement l'humidité tant redoutée mouiller son T-shirt. « Tu dois le trouver. Il n'y a que _toi_ qui puisse le faire, Naruto. Sasuke n'a jamais répondu qu'à _toi_… »

« Il ne répondra rien si Kaze l'a déjà trucidé, » répliqua Neji d'un ton cinglant, et Choji eut un hoquet d'horreur avant de frapper son partenaire au bras.

« Tu ne nous aides pas, Neji! » murmura-t-il sèchement au brun. Mais c'était trop tard : Sakura gémissait bruyamment, un tremblement secouant son corps chétif. L'humidité sur la poitrine de Naruto empira, mais il serra Sakura plus fort contre lui.

Il n'avait toujours aucune putain d'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Sasuke avait disparu. Ouais, ça il l'avait compris. Sasuke était parti à la recherche d'un type sans permission…? Il beuguait toujours sur cette partie-là.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins… » demanda-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, « …me dire ce qu'il se passe? Genre… Pourquoi Sasuke est parti à la recherche de ce gars, pour commencer? »

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard, puis Choji hocha des épaules. « On n'en est pas vraiment sûrs. Sasuke n'a pas vraiment été en très bon termes avec le département cette année. Je suppose qu'il pense que trouver cet homme le remettra dans les bonnes grâces du directeur, » avança-t-il. « Gaara Kaze… Ce type a une longue histoire, » expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « Il est juste _vraiment_ tordu… Et il est parvenu à échapper à la police pendant des années. Si Sasuke le coince, ce sera sa grande victoire. »

Alors Sasuke voulait une promotion ou un truc comme ça? Et ce Gaara était un gros coup?

Neji parut saisir sa confusion et prit la suite de Choji. « Gaara Kaze a été arrêté pour meurtre à l'âge de douze ans. Il a été condamné à la prison à vie — avec possibilité de remise en liberté conditionnelle. Il avait un avocat sensationnel, alors deux ans plus tard, à l'âge de quatorze ans, il a été relâché pour bonne conduite, tant qu'il recevait un suivi psychologique jusqu'à une période indéterminée. Le gouvernement devait pouvoir connaître à tout moment l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, et il n'était pas autorisé à quitter le pays. Il a repris l'école deux ans après sa relaxe. Quatre ans après sa sortie de prison, il y a eu un cas de meurtres de masse rapporté à Mushroom City, une ville située à l'ouest de— »

« Je sais où c'est, » interrompit Naruto. « Je suis allé à l'école à Mushroom City… » Murmura-t-il, perturbé.

Les yeux de Neji se plissèrent. « Quelle école? »

«Mushroom Heights. »

« Ça c'est un collège, » songea-t-il doucement. « Je suppose que tu es aussi allé à Mushroom High. Tu as l'air assez âgé pour avoir été scolarisé dans les environs à l'époque des meurtres à Mushroom Tech. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. « Il y a eu… des meurtres de masse à Mushroom Tech? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Neji avec un air grave. « Douze professeurs— »

« Soixante-trois élèves, » termina Choji en secouant tristement la tête. « Des Terminales. »

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent si exorbités que cela aurait pu paraître comique dans une autre situation. « _Soixante-trois_ élèves? » croassa-t-il tout en serrant Sakura plus fort sans s'en rendre compte. « Je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose comme quoi Mushroom Tech fermait définitivement quand j'étais plus jeune… Mais je n'étais pas assez bon pour avoir une chance d'y aller, alors… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment repensé… » Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Mais c'est quand même impossible. J'aurais entendu parler de ces meurtres… J'aurais— »

« Ça s'est passé à l'époque où Sasuke s'était enfui… » marmonna Sakura en l'interrompant avec des yeux pleins de larmes. « Tu avais quitté l'école pour aller le chercher au moment des meurtres… C-C'était l'année où on est entrés au lycée, Naruto, » clarifia-t-elle doucement. « Quand tu es revenu avec Sasuke… Gaara avait déjà été condamné et l'agitation autour des meurtres était retombée… »

Naruto se dégagea complètement de la jeune femme. « C'est impossible. » affirma-t-il, incrédule. « Quelqu'un m'aurait _dit_ si— »

« Mushroom Tech était une petite école, Naruto… » soupira Sakura, le serrant contre lui une nouvelle fois. « Et on avait nos propres problèmes, tu te souviens? Avec Sasuke qui s'était enfui, et toi qui étais parti le chercher, c'était impossible qu'on— »

« Mais _toi_, Sakura? » demanda Naruto. « Tu savais, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit— »

« Naruto, à l'époque j'étais tellement obnubilée par Sasuke qui revenait que je ne me souciais pas de— »

« Mais tu _savais_. » interrompit Naruto avec exaspération. « Tu ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille m'aurait importé si jamais j'étais revenu? » lui demanda-t-il, les mains serrant ses épaules et ses yeux se plissant dans sa direction.

Sakura baissa la tête. « Si on était pas dans cette situation maintenant… » murmura-t-elle, « savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Mushroom Tech n'aurait aucune espèce d'importance… »

Naruto marqua une pause. Elle avait raison… Mais… « Mais tu l'as dit à _Sasuke_, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il calmement, légèrement accusateur. Sakura se raidit dans ses bras.

_Ah_, pensa tristement Naruto. C'était plutôt logique. Quand Naruto avait ramené Sasuke au terme de quasiment deux mois de recherches, Sakura l'avait remercié avec des yeux larmoyants et… et c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Naruto après. Elle avait passé tout son temps avec Sasuke, et Naruto avait regardé alors qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches… de plus en plus proches… et de plus en plus proches. Le fait que Naruto était amoureux de la jeune femme n'était pas un secret. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait lorsqu'il avait ramené Sasuke, mais il avait espéré que ce soit au moins de la reconnaissance, peut-être même de l'affection pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Mais Sakura s'était accrochée à Sasuke comme s'il avait été un poupon perdu, et avait délaissé Naruto encore plus qu'à l'époque du collège. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient toujours en bons termes après la naissance de son fils.

Naruto lâcha Sakura. « Tu as raison, » grommela-t-il. « Le savoir n'aurait pas d'importance maintenant si Sasuke n'avait pas disparu… »

Il se sépara de la jeune femme et fut énervé de voir l'air suffisant plaqué sur la face de Neji.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demanda Naruto avec un léger soupir. Il avait besoin de digérer le fait que Sakura était bel et bien complètement et définitivement amoureuse de Sasuke, et ne ressentirait jamais rien pour le blond. C'était naturel que Sakura ne partage les choses importantes comme des meurtres de masse qu'avec Sasuke au lieu de lui. Tout naturel. « D'après ce que j'ai compris… » continua Naruto lorsque personne ne lui répondit, « Sasuke s'est donc barré une nouvelle fois à l'aventure dans l'une de ses caractéristiques _crises d__'__orgueil_. »

Neji renâcla.

« Je ne peux rien promettre… Mais je pense que je peux vous aider à le retrouver. Je garderai un oeil sur— »

« Ça te dépasse complètement, mon garçon, » prévint Choji. « Sasuke n'est pas parti _à __l__'__aventure_. Il a pris la responsabilité d'une affaire bien trop grosse pour lui, et pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait courir un grand danger. »

Naruto entendit Sakura laisser échapper un autre soupir tremblotant.

Neji reprit la parole. « Ça ne nous a pas pris longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Gaara qui avait tué tous ces gens à Mushroom Tech. Il n'a absolument rien fait pour couvrir sa trace, et les caméras de surveillance ont pratiquement filmé le moindre de ses gestes. » Naruto réalisa que l'autre reparlait de l'histoire. « La police l'a retrouvé dans la forêt quelques jours après l'incident. Il s'est fait arrêté, condamné à la prison à perpétuité — sans possibilité de liberté conditionnelle. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Quel âge il avait quand il s'est fait arrêté déjà? Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il était au lycée? »

« Il avait encore dix-sept ans quand il a été arrêté, mais il est devenu adulte le jour de son jugement. Ça s'était plutôt bien goupillé pour le gouvernement. »

« Alors… Il a été condamné le jour de son anniversaire? »

Neji hocha mécaniquement la tête. « Comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'est bien goupillé pour le gouvernement. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir quant à mettre un adulte en prison à vie. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter. Après tout, le gars avait assassiné soixante-trois étudiants.

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce. « Hmm… » commença doucement Naruto. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué tous ces gens? »

Neji leva les yeux sur lui avec un rictus. « N'essaye pas de comprendre ses objectifs, » lâcha-t-il mécaniquement, comme s'il lisait un livre à voix haute. « Interroge-le _apr__è__s_ l'avoir capturé. Gaara Kaze n'a jamais fait preuve d'aucune logique. Ses crimes ne semblent jamais avoir de connection, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a échappé pendant si longtemps. Il a assassiné ce qui devait être sa promotion de Terminale, et nous n'avons aucune idée pourquoi. »

Naruto déglutit. « Tous sans exception? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« _Sans exception_. » Le policier aux cheveux longs marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole. « Gaara est resté en prison pendant sept ans. »

Un silence s'installa autour d'eux.

« Il s'est échappé il y a presque un an environ. »

Naruto déglutit. Putain de merde. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment appréhender toute cette histoire. Sasuke était porté disparu, parti à la recherche d'un psychopathe en liberté… tout ça pour une promotion? Ils lui cachaient des détails.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke est parti à sa recherche? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard avant que Neji hoche la tête.

« Crise d'orgueil, » répéta-t-il dédaigneusement. Naruto savait que c'était un mensonge et il fronçait les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, Neji se tournait déjà vers Sakura. « Sakura, nous continuerons cette discussion demain. Si tu veux bien nous excuser… » Neji fit un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, mais Sakura se précipita au devant de lui afin de lui tenir la porte comme un bon hôte.

Contrairement à son compagnon, les yeux de Choji s'attardèrent pensivement sur Naruto. « Hé, » dit soudainement le gros homme. Il mit une main dans sa poche, en sortit deux feuilles de papier pliées et les donna au blond. « Voilà quelques infos sur cet enfoiré, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Il y a sa photo là-dedans, alors si tu vois quelque chose, _dis_ quelque chose. »

Naruto ignora le pincement coupable dans sa poitrine et acquiesça. Choji salua le blond avec sa casquette avant de suivre Neji et Sakura hors de la maison. Naruto fixa les deux feuilles pliées en deux pendant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir. La première page montrait de multiples photographies de l'homme. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant combien l'homme avait changé au fil des années. Ça allait des photos de classe d'école primaire en noir et blanc jusqu'aux photos d'identité en couleurs le montrant avec une planche numérotée entre les mains. Il y avait marqué « 19108 » sur chacune d'elles. De face, de profil — même l'arrière de sa tête. Naruto secoua la tête de pitié. Certaines personnes avaient des fois été élevées de la mauvaise façon…

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les petits pas de Sakura revenir dans le salon. Ses mains étaient jointes au niveau de son bassin et elle regardait dans toutes les directions sauf dans les yeux de Naruto.

« Naruto… » commença-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, et Naruto résista à l'envie de la presser tout contre lui une nouvelle fois. « J'ai… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour… » elle fit une pause, puis secoua la tête. Elle eut un rire léger. « Non — oublie ça. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sakura, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Sakura leva de grands yeux sur lui. « J'ai besoin… » Elle les baissa encore une fois. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Seichi. »

Naruto en tomba presque à la renverse. Son bégaiement dû au choc était douloureusement audible, mais il sentit sa résistance fondre sous le regard désespéré de Sakura. « Sakura… » essaya-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu sais que je peux pas… Tu sais bien que je ne peux _pas_ faire ça. »

Sakura ne répondit pas durant de longues secondes. Puis elle secoua tristement la tête. « Tu as raison. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. « Je n'aurais pas dû te le demander… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas à ta mère? » demanda-t-il délicatement.

Sakura secoua la tête. « Elle ne saura pas comment gérer Seichi… » répliqua-t-elle avec de l'exaspération dans la voix.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que _moi _je saurai? » demanda Naruto, ébahi.

Sakura lui fit un petit sourire. « Parce que tu as supporté Sasuke presque toute ta vie… » répondit-elle doucement.

Naruto pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Une raison de plus pour laquelle il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper du gamin. Il allait se comporter exactement comme son enculé de père, il le savait. « Sakura, si tu as besoin d'aide pour t'occuper de lui, je viendrai ici si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas — je veux dire, je suis pas sûr si c'est ce que tu m'avais demandé avant, — mais je ne peux pas le prendre _chez moi_. C'est pas un bon endroit pour un enfant. »

L'expression de douleur qui apparut sur le visage de Sakura désarçonna Naruto. « Je ne pense pas qu'_ici_ soit un bon endroit pour lui non plus… » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si étranglée que Naruto la reconnut comme signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes. La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en grimaçant. Le blond se précipita à ses côtés. « Naruto… » gémit-elle désespérément. « Ce matin… » commença-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. « Je l'ai… _frapp__é_. »

Naruto rendit un regard neutre à Sakura. _Et donc?_ Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça tout haut. Il pouvait comprendre un peu là où elle voulait en venir. Naruto n'était pas choqué par les coups donnés aux enfants, et Dieu savait que _lui-m__ê__me_ en avait reçu des pelletées avant et _apr__è__s_ que sa grand-mère l'ait pris sous sa responsabilité, mais Sakura était une femme qui n'avait jamais cru en la violence malgré sa force et ses violentes crises de colère à l'école primaire. Elle n'avait pas reçu de coups lors de son enfance, et c'était son fils, le fils d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé des années avant leur marriage. Naruto pouvait comprendre en quoi cela devait l'affecter.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Sakura… » fit-t-il maladroitement. « Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour le remettre à sa place. » C'était la meilleure justification que Naruto pouvait imaginer. Tsunade le frappait non seulement pour le remettre mais pour _l__'__enfoncer_ à sa place.

Sakura secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas, Naruto. Je l'ai frappé sans raison, » murmura-t-elle. « Il avait fait tomber 2 ou 3 poêles par terre alors qu'il essayait de prendre quelque chose dans le placard, et j'ai juste… J'ai… »

Naruto enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. « Tout va bien, Sakura… »

« Je l'ai frappé, » souffla-t-elle avec un autre hochement de tête. « Je l'ai frappé si fort. Ensuite je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre… Il est en haut maintenant. Tout seul. Il doit sûrement mourir de faim. »

Naruto marqua une pause avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont la voix de Sakura se transformait en un tremblement confus de folie.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? » Chuchota-t-elle sans regarder le blond. « Il a dit qu'il préfèrerait que son père soit là… » Sakura resta silencieuse après cela. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. « Je ne suis rien sans lui, Naruto… » ajouta-t-elle brusquement. « Seichi ne m'écoute que quand son père est dans les parages, ou à moins que je lui mente et que je lui promette que Sasuke va revenir bientôt… Il pique des crises quand je viens le chercher à l'école au lieu de Sasuke… Et plus d'une fois, il m'a dit… » La voix de Sakura devenait de plus en plus aigüe. « Il m'a dit qu'il me _d__é__testait_… »

Naruto posa une main sur le dos de Sakura dans l'espoir de la réconforter et soupira. « Et tu penses vraiment que si je le prends avec moi ça aidera? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Sakura leva la tête de ses mains et acquiesça avec des joues pleines de larmes. « _Oui_, Naruto. »

Naruto senti son coeur décéder un petit peu à l'approche de ce qu'il savait être des emmerdes à venir. « Ok, dans ce cas… » répondit-il doucement. « Je le prendrais chez moi — mais juste pour une semaine, hein! »

Naruto avait à peine prononcé la dernière partie que les bras de Sakura l'entouraient de nouveau dans une embrassade étroite et reconnaissante.

« _Merci, Naruto_. » souffla-t-elle dans sa poitrine. « Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai besoin de ça — d'à quel point _Seichi_ en a besoin, » ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Je vois pas très bien en quoi ça va aider qui que ce soit… Mais je te fais confiance, Sakura… »

Sakura se contenta de lui sourire et secoua la tête. « On a besoin d'un peu de temps chacun de son côté, lui et moi… » dit-elle doucement. « Je l'aime, et je sais qu'il m'aime. Je pense que nous avons juste besoin d'un peu de temps loin de l'autre afin de se souvenir _à __quel point_. » Puis, elle se mit à rire. « En plus, » ajouta-t-elle, « je pense qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne à se comporter un peu moins en sale enfant gâté. »

Naruto sourit à la jeune femme. « Eh bien, » la taquina-t-il en crânant, « c'est justement ma _sp__é__cialit__é_. »

Sakura laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant de se lever de son canapé. Ses larmes avaient soudain disparu et son humeur redevint joyeuse comme si elle n'avait jamais été au bords de la crise de nerfs auparavant. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. « Tu peux le prendre vers la fin de la semaine prochaine. Peut-être vendredi, comme ça tu n'auras pas à l'emmener à l'école le jour suivant. »

Naruto resta sur le canapé alors qu'il observait Sakura s'agiter dans la cuisine.

« Je te laisserai même emprunter la voiture le temps d'une semaine pour que ça soit plus rapide pour toi de faire l'aller-retour entre l'école et le travail. Oh— attends. » Elle fit une pause pour jeter un regard à Naruto. « Ton travail. Est-ce que tes heures risquent de se superposer avec le temps que tu dois passer avec Seichi? Parce que si oui, alors— »

Naruto secoua calmement la tête. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de décevoir Sakura. « Non, non. Ça va aller. Le boss a été très sympa avec moi ces derniers temps. Il comprendra. » C'était un sacré mensonge, mais ça en valait la peine au vu du sourire qui s'épanouit de nouveau sur le visage pâle de Sakura.

* * *

« Alors tu vas jouer les nounous pendant une semaine? » demanda Kiba avant d'expulser un nuage de fumée hors de sa bouche. La fumée n'était pas due au froid comme Naruto l'aurait voulu ; elle provenait en réalité de la cigarette allumée entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

Naruto hocha la tête avec les sourcils froncés. « Ouais. On peut dire ça comme ça, » répondit-il, fixant toujours la cigarette dans la bouche de Kiba. « J'allais te demander de me donner un coup de main… Mais étant donné que tu as l'air d'avoir tes propres problèmes… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens, sachant que l'ami des chiens entendrait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Kiba haussa les épaules. « Certaines choses ces derniers jours ont été… » il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et expira plus de fumée. « Bizarres, » acheva-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça en feignant d'avoir compris. Kiba n'était pas un fumeur. Il avais pris l'habitude vers la fin du lycée, à l'époque où il traînait avec le mauvais groupe d'amis, mais Naruto l'en avait _sorti_— ou c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Kiba ne fumait que lorsque quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer, comme la fois où sa soeur avait été victime d'un accident de voiture, ou alors quand il était vraiment anxieux. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il savait que c'était la dernière question que Kiba avait envie d'entendre en ce moment, alors il se contenta de faire la gueule avec lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto n'avait aucune _raison_ de faire la gueule, non plus. Il s'était avéré que le boss n'allait pas lui accorder de temps libre pour s'occuper du gosse de Sakura. Il était sûr que s'il ne faisait rien dans un futur proche, cet abruti de consanguin allait lui coller des _heures sup__'_ pendant le temps où il était censé s'occuper du gamin. Naruto soupira. Il allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il allait devoir appeler sa grand-mère en renfort. Naruto frissonna à cette pensée.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Kiba qui fixait le sol avec des yeux abattus — encore. Naruto plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il devait demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand Kiba lui avait donné son repas sans protestation et quand il avait demandé à ce qu'ils prennent une pause-clope pendant leur pause-déjeuner. Naruto plissa le nez. Peu importe les conséquences — il allait demander à son ami ce qu'il était en train de se passer, nom de Dieu.

« Hé, Kiba, c'est quoi ton prob— »

Naruto s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière au loin. Il sourit et la pointa du doigt. « Shino! » Naruto sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et fit coucou au nouveau venu, mais il sursauta lorsque la tête de Kiba se releva d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il _fout_ ici, lui? » cracha le brun d'un ton qui surpris Naruto.

« Kiba? » s'enquit le blond avec de grands yeux. Shino marqua une pause de quelques secondes depuis l'endroit où il était, puis commença à traverser les quelques mètres de distance qui le séparaient des deux autres.

Kiba tiqua si violemment que la cigarette fut éjectée hors de sa bouche. Ça, ou alors il l'avait crachée, parce que Naruto n'avait vraiment pas le loisir de méditer là-dessus alors qu'il observait Kiba se déplacer vers Shino à grandes enjambées pour le pousser brutalement dans la poitrine.

« Kiba! » hurla Naruto tout en se détachant du mur afin de se jeter à la suite de son ami.

Kiba l'ignora. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens _foutre_ ici? » cria-t-il à Shino qui se remettait toujours du choc de la poussée. « Qui est-ce qui t'a donné la _putain_ de permission de foutre tes sales pieds ici? » hurla Kiba de nouveau, visant de nouveau la poitrine de son ami avec son poing serré.

Shino l'intercepta d'une main sur son poignet.

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa course juste derrière Kiba. « Kiba! » s'écria-t-il, abasourdi. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel? C'est quoi ce bins ?! »

Kiba ignora Naruto une nouvelle fois et tenta de frapper Shino à la mâchoire avec le poing qui lui restait. Shino attrapa son autre poignet de même, puis les verres ronds de ses lunettes se tournèrent en direction du brun. Même sans voir son visage, Naruto pouvait pratiquement sentir Kiba montrer les dents à Shino en signe de rage.

« Kiba! » cria une autre fois Naruto, fatigué d'être ignoré par son ami.

Au lieu de Kiba, Shino se tourna vers le blond. Il vit les verres sur le nez de Shino frémir légèrement avant que le jeune homme hoche la tête à l'attention de Naruto. Ce dernier lutta contre l'envie de rouler des yeux. Seul Shino était capable de saluer quelqu'un au beau milieu d'un duel de force contre un type furibard. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Shino le coupa. « Ce n'est rien, Naruto, » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Il est juste énervé. »

Kiba se mit à hurler. « Ce n'est _pas_ rien! _Enl__è__ve_ tes putains de mains dégueulasses de moi! _D__é__gage_! »

Shino le relâcha. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing qui vint s'abattre sur son visage une seconde plus tard.

Naruto cria quelque chose d'incohérent alors que Shino tombait au sol, lunettes projetées sur le côté et fêlées. Naruto se précipita à la suite de Kiba alors qu'il se pliait en deux pour continuer de passer l'homme à terre à tabac. « Kiba! » cria Naruto en retenant l'autre homme à l'aide de ses deux bras passés sous ses aisselles.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, que j'aille démonter cet enfoiré! » cria Kiba, la voix emplie de rage. Naruto parvint enfin à séparer Kiba de Shino qui était en train de se relever. Les sourcils de Naruto se levèrent à la vue des yeux découverts du jeune homme. Il n'avait vu la merveille de ces pupilles qui changeaient de couleur à chaque mouvement qu'à de rares occasions auparavant.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers Kiba lorsque l'homme devint soudainement mou entre ses bras. « Lâche-moi, » dit-il. Naruto hésita avant de s'exécuter. Kiba se rapprocha encore une fois de Shino et le blond posa une main sur son épaule en guise d'avertissement. Kiba se dégagea obstinément de son étreinte et se colla contre Shino. Les deux hommes étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque Kiba prit la parole. « Ne t'approche plus _jamais_ de moi, » siffla-t-il si doucement que Naruto dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Shino fixa son ami de manière impassive. Il ne hocha pas la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, ni ne la secoua en guise de protestation. Au lieu de ça, il fixait Kiba alors que ses yeux passaient d'une nuance de bleu intense au turquoise. Naruto déglutit. Il… Il y avait une étincelle de _quelque chose_ entre les deux amis. Il pouvait presque sentir sur sa peau la haine et la fureur de Kiba à l'égard de Shino, mais le regard que Shino faisait à Kiba à cet instant était…

Kiba se dégagea vivement du regard intense de Shino et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel en grandes enjambées. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit qu'une petite foule s'était rassemblée afin d'assister au spectacle. Il rougit. Puis il se tourna vers Shino. Le jeune homme se baissait afin de récupérer ses lunettes cassées. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fixa Naruto avec ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une solide teinte noisette à présent. « Naruto… » commença-t-il doucement. « Dis à Kiba que je continuerai à l'attendre sur le pont. » Il marqua une pause pour plisser les yeux, déterminé. « Tous les soirs. » Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

_Bizarre__._

* * *

La semaine passée avait été très étrange. Naruto s'ébroua les cheveux au sortir de sa douche. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tant d'emmerdes lui tomberaient dessus deux semaines seulement après son arrivée dans son nouvel appart. Il plaqua son visage contre sa serviette avec un soupir, puis bailla. Son boss avait été généreux avec lui aujourd'hui. Il lui avait donné la permission de quitter l'hôtel une heure plus tôt que prévu. Les affaires n'allaient pas trop mal, alors Naruto n'avait pas d'autre choix que de conclure que sa grand-mère avait effectivement parlé au boss comme il lui avait demandé.

Le blond s'ébroua un peu plus en sortant de sa salle de bains. Il laissa tomber distraitement sa serviette par terre et grogna en s'étirant légèrement. Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs afin de trouver les boxers dans lesquels il allait dormir cette nuit. Il se renfrogna à la vue de la pile de linge sale qui patientait dans un coin. Il avait vraiment besoin de se trouver une laverie ou quelque chose du genre.

Il continua à fouiller ses tiroirs tout en fredonnant. Le lendemain, après le travail, avec ou sans la permission du boss, il allait devoir quitter l'hôtel tôt afin d'aller chercher Seichi à l'école. Naruto soupira. S'occuper du gamin pendant la semaine ne l'enchantait pas. Hélas, il le faisait pour Sakura, qui avait bien besoin d'une pause.

Naruto enfila une paire de boxers rouges et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un bâillement. Il avait eu le temps de faire quelques courses grâce au fait que son patron l'ait laissé quitter en avance. Il avait découvert un E-Mart à quelques rues de chez lui ainsi qu'une boutique de donuts qui faisait des donuts délicieux _à __s__'__en damner_.

Naruto tourna paresseusement la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir apercevoir sa fenêtre. Depuis là où il était dans sa chambre il ne pouvait pas voir la fenêtre d'en face ; à la place il avait une vue imprenable sur le ciel nocturne sans étoiles. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il était revenu de la maison de Sakura l'autre soir, les policiers étaient partis. Personne ne posait plus de question, et tout était aussi calme qu'avant l'accident. Naruto plissa le nez. Il doutait qu'il aurait pu bafouiller ne serait-ce qu'un mot si les agents lui avaient demandé quoi que ce soit. Avec un soupir, Naruto se détourna de la fenêtre afin de poser son regard sur les deux feuilles de papier pliées sur le sol à côté de son lit. Il y avait à peine jeté un regard après être rentré chez lui.

Les yeux légèrement plissés, Naruto tendit le bras vers les feuilles. Il s'en empara tout en grognant sous l'effort d'avoir à tendre son bras aussi loin, puis les déplia au dessus de sa tête. On pouvait y lire _Gaara Sabaku Kaze_ en gros sur le haut de chaque page. En dessous de ces lettres majuscules, Naruto vit les clichés qu'il avait aperçus auparavant. Le blond secoua la tête alors qu'il passait d'une photo à l'autre. Avec chaque nouvelle photographie, c'était comme si un morceau d'innocence avait été arraché du visage du jeune homme. Les portraits de son enfance commençaient par de petits froncements de sourcils, jusqu'à devenir des visages morts et sans expression.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant la dernière photo. Elle était un peu plus grande que les autres, et était en noir et blanc. Kaze se tenait devant un mur vide avec une planche frappée de numéros entre ses mains.

Naruto gigota un peu tel qu'il avait fait pour la première fois devant les photographies. _Hmm_. L'homme était beau. Naruto n'était en aucune façon homosexuel, mais il pouvait reconnaître la beauté d'un homme de la même manière qu'une femme. Il s'était senti pareil la première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, bien que ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'était pas gangréné par la haine ou la jalousie.

Les yeux de Naruto s'attardèrent sur la mâchoire ciselée, et il hocha la tête devant les pommettes hautes ; mais de tous ses traits, Naruto devait admettre que celui qui attirait le plus l'attention était les yeux de l'homme. Il y avait une couleur sombre en-dessous d'eux que Naruto reconnut brièvement comme étant présente sur les photos précédentes, mais Naruto savait qu'il devait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle ces yeux le fascinaient autant. Des yeux qui auraient paru déplacés sur un visage moins harmonieux que celui de Kaze, remarqua Naruto avec un hochement de tête. Ils étaient grands et perçants, et s'il avait eu des sourcils (Naruto leva d'ailleurs les siens lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de sourcils), on aurait pu voir la majorité de ses expressions faciales. Naruto plissa les lèvres. Il savait que des yeux pareils devaient être sans l'ombre d'un doute capables de lancer des putains de regards noirs comme des patrons.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Naruto avait presque l'impression que ces yeux étranges lui étaient… _familiers_. La manière dont ils faisaient face à l'appareil photo ne montrait ni malveillance, ni peur, ni… rien. Ils étaient impassibles, et avec la manière dont l'homme inclinait légèrement la tête sur la photographie, ils en étaient presque… _attirants_. Naruto frissonna. Il jeta les deux feuilles de papier au loin sans regarder la deuxième page et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque les yeux du blond atterrirent une nouvelle fois sur la fenêtre, il roula des yeux ; il y avait de plus gros problèmes dans le monde que des lanceurs de tourte. Il y avait un maniaque psychopathe en cavale dans le pays. En admettant qu'il soit_ toujours_ dans le pays. Le blond se prit à espérer égoïstement que non.

Il eut un léger frisson avant de fermer les yeux. Il se demanda où était Sasuke… Puis il se demanda dans quel sorte d'endroit un homme aussi dangereux que Kaze irait se cacher.

Naruto espérait juste que ce soit très loin de son quartier.

* * *

[Beta'd by AkizukiSakura]

**Notes de l****'****auteur **

Voici quelques excitantes questions afin de garder en tête les détails importants :

1. Sakura cacherait-elle quelque chose?

2. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Kiba et Shino?

3. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto pense que les yeux de Gaara lui sont familiers?

On m'a aussi demandé plus d'une fois si cette histoire était un véritable pairing GaaNaru, ou si c'était juste une fic normale sans pairing. **C****'****est du GaaNaru.**

_**Naruto**_**: ****H-H****é****, attendez un peu! Mais ****ç****a dit dans ce chapitre que je suis, et je cite : ****« **_**en aucune fa**__**ç**__**on homosexuel**_**!**** » **

_**Aut**__**eur**_**: *****Montre la partie de l****'****histoire o****ù ****Naruto dit : ****« **_**Hmm. **_**L****'****homme ****é****tait beau.**** »**

_**Naruto**_**: ...**

A la prochaine.


	5. Quand mon Cœur chante, Mort

Naruto grommela dans sa barbe pour la énième fois de l'heure. En toute honnêteté, ça avait été une matinée affreuse. Il s'était brûlé avec le four au petit matin, s'était presque fait renversé par une voiture en marchant jusqu'à son travail, son patron faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui coller le maximum de taff à faire avant la fin de sa journée, et Kiba se comportait comme le roi des enculés.

« _Bon_, » commença Naruto, ses yeux bleus se plissant afin de bien faire comprendre à son ami là où il voulait en venir. Kiba ne le regarda pas, choisissant de continuer à faire la gueule au carrelage. Le blond roula les yeux. « J'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce qui est en train de se passer entre toi et Shino, mais si je dois te couvrir encore une fois parce que tu ne fais pas ton boulot, je te jure Kiba, je vais faire quelque chose de… de… dangereux. »

Kiba leva alors les yeux sur Naruto et haussa un sourcil. Naruto lui rendit effrontément son regard. Il avait conscience que sa menace était nulle, mais Kiba devait comprendre qu'il commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. « J'en ai vraiment ma claque de te voir faire la gueule sans arrêt, Kiba! »

Ce dernier se renfrogna encore un peu plus et détourna le regard. « Tu n'as pas à te décarcasser pour moi, Naruto. Si Orochimaru veut me foutre à la porte, qu'il le fasse. J'en ai rien à cirer. »

Naruto émit un grognement sourd avant de jeter ses bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Putain, Kiba! Arrête un peu ton putain de cinoche! » Avant que le blond ait eu le temps de baisser les bras, Kiba s'était levé et l'avait poussé contre le mur. Naruto balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent avant de lever les yeux sur son ami, abasourdi. « Mais-mais c'est quoi ton problème? » explosa-t-il au visage du brun.

Kiba lui grogna dessus en retour. « Je fais pas de _cin__é__ma_, enculé, » cracha-t-il avant de pousser Naruto une nouvelle fois et de sortir de la salle de repos.

Naruto resta pressé contre le mur en état de choc pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher un soupir épuisé. Il se détacha du mur couvert de papier peint argenté et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà le sentiment que ça allait être une journée de merde.

* * *

« Seichi sait déjà que tu viendras le chercher. »

Naruto hocha la tête à l'intention de Sakura tout en ouvrant la porte de la fourgonnette qu'il empruntait pour la semaine. Il avait supposé que ce serait mieux de venir chercher la voiture avant qu'il emmène le fils de Sasuke dans son petit appartement ; il ne voulait pas que Sa Majesté Mini-Uchiha se sente _trop_ prolétaire pendant la semaine. Il monta assez aisément dans le véhicule. Il espérait qu'il savait toujours conduire ; il ne s'était pas assis dans le siège du conducteur depuis des siècles. Il allait s'abstenir de mentionner le fait que son permis était périmé depuis longtemps à Sakura, mais la photo sur la carte était toujours valable— tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de gratter un peu sur la date d'expiration. Non pas que ça l'aiderait si jamais il se faisait arrêter par la police, mais…

« Naruto… » dit Sakura alors que le blond descendait la vitre. « _Merci_, » ajouta-t-elle sincèrement, un autre de ses sourires larmoyants plaqué sur le visage. Elle se pencha afin d'embrasser Naruto sur la joue. « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai besoin de ça, de ce que ça représente pour— »

« Sakura, » l'interrompit Naruto avec un petit sourire. « Ça ira. J'ai compris. » Il lui décocha un sourire assuré et la salua. « Appelle-moi quand tu voudras le revoir, » ajouta-t-il tout en démarrant la voiture. « Si non, je suppose qu'on se reverra à la fin de la semaine. »

Sakura sourit et recula afin que Naruto puisse sortir de l'allée du garage. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main. Naruto hocha la tête, la salua de nouveau, puis s'en alla.

Il vit Sakura rentrer chez elle en courant depuis son rétroviseur sans même prendre le temps de lui rendre son geste.

* * *

Gagné.

L'école de Seichi devait être probablement encore plus grande que son immeuble.

Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que ces gamins avaient-ils besoin d'un putain de gratte-ciel? Evidemment il était en train d'exagérer, mais il ne serait pas surpris s'il s'avérait que le _Silver Palace_ tout entier puisse rentrer dans _une seule_ de leur salle de classe.

« Tu le reconnaîtras quand tu le verras, » l'avait informé Sakura quelque peu malicieusement, mais Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait raison à ce point. Un petit garçon déboucha par l'une des nombreuses portes-doubles en _verre_, la peau aussi pâle que la porcelaine, les cheveux en bataille et un regard maussade collé à ses yeux noirs qui donnait envie à Naruto de le frapper à coups de poings : en d'autres termes, une réplique exacte de Sasuke.

Evidemment, Naruto avait déjà vu le gamin auparavant, mais il avait énormément grandi depuis. Le garçon s'avançait tout droit, suivi par une file indienne d'élèves marchant presque au pas derrière lui. Une grande femme ressemblant à un chat, les moustaches en moins et les rides en plus, marchait à leurs côtés.

Il y avait également d'autre files d'élèves sortant du bâtiment par différentes portes-doubles. Ils avaient tous également leur propre vieille femme à allure de chat en faction à côté d'eux.

Naruto, qui avait été seul à patienter devant l'école il y avait à peine une minute, fut soudainement cerné par des parents sortant de leur voiture. Un par un, chaque enfant reconnut son parent et fut enlevé de la ligne. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent un brin face à la soudaineté de la scène.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait probablement s'avancer et récupérer Seichi à son tour. C'est ce qu'il fit.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, » l'interpella la grande femme d'une voix qui lui rappela sa grand-mère quelques minutes après une cigarette. Naruto n'avait même pas fait trois pas dans leur direction. « Êtes-vous perdu? Ceci est la propriété de l'école, et j'ai bien peur que votre présence soit— »

« Oh— » l'interrompit nonchalamment Naruto. « Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un, » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. La femme l'examina du regard des pieds à la tête. Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise, mais pas autant qu'il ne se sentait offensé. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme avait tout de suite pensé qu'il s'était perdu? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ses fringues? Il jeta un oeil à ce qu'il portait. Il s'était sûrement habillé trop décontracté aujourd'hui, à tous les coups.

« Et qui est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher exactement? »

Naruto leva les yeux. « Euh, Sasuke— ah, non— _Seichi_. »

Ce dernier leva alors le regard sur Naruto. Il haussa un sourcil, se renfrogna et commença à quitter la file pour se rendre dans sa direction.

La femme l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule. « Monsieur Uchiha, connaissez-vous cet ho— »

« Est-ce qu'il est ton majordome? » interrompit une voix de petite fille. Elle était placée juste derrière Seichi dans la file. Elle était menue et possédait deux couettes sombres qui encadraient son visage couleur caramel.

Elle avait une espèce d'accent bizarre réalisa Naruto avec une expression légèrement interloquée. Du genre qu'il entendrait à la télé ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Non… » répondit Naruto. « Je suis un ami de ses parents. »

La femme plissa les yeux. « Quel est votre nom? »

« Naruto. »

« Boujour Naruto. » C'était la petite fille qui lui répondait. « Moi je m'appelle Jenna. Jenna Sampson. Seichi et moi, on va se marier. »

« _Non_, » répliqua vivement Seichi. Il se tourna vers la fillette et la foudroya du regard.

Naruto assista à la scène avec de grands yeux écarquillés, luttant contre l'envie impérieuse de ricaner. _Voyez-vous __ç__a?_ pensa-t-il. C'était tout comme à l'époque de l'école primaire, avec la dévotion corps et âme de Sakura pour Sasuke, et le perpétuel refus du brun prétentieux.

« Madame Uchiha a bien dit quelque chose à votre sujet… » répondit la femme-chat. « Sa description semble vous correspondre… Cependant, je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mr. Uchiha est membre des forces de police, et il y a eu dans le passé certains incidents où Seichi a été utilisé comme un moyen d'atteindre son père. »

Les yeux de Naruto ne trahirent pas sa soudaine stupéfaction. « Oh, » répondit-il maladroitement. Il ne le savait pas. « Je— euh, je ne suis— Je ne ferais _jamais_— devrions-nous appeler Sakura? » bredouilla-t-il.

La femme fixa Naruto durant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Non. » Elle relâcha l'épaule de Seichi. « Seichi a les moyens nécessaires de contacter n'importe qui si jamais il se considérait en danger. N'est-ce pas, Seichi? »

Le gamin lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers Naruto d'un regard fixe et hautement suspicieux. Naruto lui décocha un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers la femme. « Les cours commencent bien à 7h30? » s'enquit-il.

« 7h30 les lundis, mardis et jeudis ; 8h pile les mercredis et les vendredis ; 10h pendant les vacances, » répondit mécaniquement la femme. Naruto sentit une grosse goutte de sueur digne d'un anime japonais se former sur sa tempe. Il acquiesça, puis se détourna. _Ils ont cours pendant les vacances?_

Il observa avec émerveillement Seichi se retourner et saluer la fillette de la main. « Au revoir, Sampson, » marmonna-t-il à voix basse avant de se détourner promptement.

Naruto avait très envie de rire. Il supposa que le fils de Sasuke était d'une certaine façon un peu meilleur que son paternel s'il avait réellement dit au revoir de lui-même ; cependant, il n'était pas surpris qu'il l'ait appelée par son nom de famille.

« Au revoir Seichi! A lundi! » La petite fille fit joyeusement au revoir au dos tourné de Seichi avant que son propre parent— ou est-ce que c'était un _majordome_?— arrive et la récupère à son tour.

Dés qu'il furent sortis du périmètre de l'école pour se rendre vers la voiture de Sakura, Seichi prit la tête. Il marchait d'un bon pas devant Naruto, comme s'il avait déjà repéré la voiture. Il s'arrêta devant la porte passager et lança un regard irrité à Naruto qui se déplaçait de manière plus détendue, prenant son temps pour atteindre le véhicule.

Naruto laissa un regard impassible prendre place sur son visage. Déjà, il savait que ce gamin, peu importe les petites différences qu'il y avait entre lui et son père, allait lui faire la vie dure. _Ç__a va __ê__tre comme devoir se re-taper Sasuke-b__â__tard de nouveau__…_

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique des portes situé sur son bip et eut un moment d'hésitation lorsque Seichi grimpa sur le siège avant passager.

Naruto marqua une pause avant de mettre les clefs sur le contact. « Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là, » déclara-t-il sans détour. Il haussa un sourcil en s'assurant que Seichi puisse bien le voir.

Le petit garçon se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais et continua de boucler sa ceinture. « Maman et papa me laissent toujours m'asseoir devant. »

« Et est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ta maman ou ton papa? » répondit tranquillement Naruto.

« Non, toi tu ressembles plus à la merde qui s'écrase sur le sol quand je marche dessus, » répliqua le gamin tout aussi nonchalamment.

Naruto s'étrangla sur sa propre salive avant de soupirer et de retirer la clef du contact. « Peu importe, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Tu es trop jeune. Va t'asseoir à l'arrière. »

Seichi croisa les bras. « Non. Tu violes mes droits, » répondit-il d'un ton méprisant, foudroyant le blond du regard.

Naruto roula les yeux. « Quels _droits_? C'est la loi. T'es bien trop petit pour être assis là. Va t'asseoir derrière avant que je t'y jette moi-même— »

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à Rosa Parks et _elle _n'a pas bougé. »

Naruto aurait encore roulé des yeux s'il n'était pas si choqué. « R-Rosa _Parks_? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Quel âge avait ce gosse? Sept ans? Et ils lui enseignaient Rosa _Parks_ à l'école? « Ecoute-moi bien, gamin, » déclara Naruto en retirant sa ceinture. « Il est hors de question que je finisse en taule parce qu'on a eut un accident et que t'es passé à travers le pare-brise. Alors dépêche-toi de t'asseoir à l'arrière, et tu rentreras à la maison en un seul morceau. »

« Bouffe ma merde. »

Un nerf palpitant céda à l'intérieur du crâne de Naruto, et il ne perdit pas de temps à se pencher vers sa droite et à retirer furieusement la ceinture du jeune brun.

Seichi se mit à hurler lorsque Naruto l'attaqua et battit furieusement des bras en frappant la tête du blond. « Lâche-moi! »

Naruto émit un grognement et finit par déboucler la ceinture. Il attrapa le garçon par la taille et le sortit de la voiture en le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

« Hé! _H__é__!_ » hurlait le gamin.

Naruto ignora les badauds dans la rue qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène et ouvrit la porte arrière, posa rapidement Seichi à l'intérieur puis claqua la porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller se rasseoir sur son siège, referma la porte, tourna la clef dans le contact et quitta la place de parking.

« Mets ta ceinture, » ordonna fermement Naruto en regardant dans le rétroviseur arrière. Seichi était allongé sur le côté en lui tournant le dos, les épaules tremblantes. Il ne répondit pas. « Ne me fait pas répéter. »

« Emmène-moi à la maison… » marmonna Seichi contre les sièges en cuir.

« Ta maman ne veut pas te voir à la maison pour le moment, » répondit nonchalamment Naruto. Il retint la compassion dans sa voix pour une raison.

Seichi resta silencieux pendant un bon bout de temps avant de répliquer. « Je la _d__é__teste_. »

Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation. « Hum. Tu ne la _d__é__testes_ pas. » Mais sa voix était malheureusement peu assurée.

« Si, je la déteste, » insista Seichi en se rasseyant. « Elle m'a frappé. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi, » ajouta-t-il en foudroyant le blond du regard dans le rétroviseur. « C'est parce qu'elle est amie avec des gens comme toi. »

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler sa colère en entendant ces mots. « Bon, ouvre grand tes oreilles, gamin : si t'écoutes pas les adultes, c'est normal que tu finisses par en payer les conséquences. Ta maman avait sûrement tort de te frapper, et elle s'en veut énormément pour ça, mais tu ferais bien de garder à l'esprit que moi, j'aurai absolument aucun scrupule à te remettre les idées en place si jamais tu me chatouilles, pigé? »

La garçon intensifia son regard haineux avant de se redresser sur son siège et et de boucler sa ceinture. « T'as entendu Madame Burns, » répondit Seichi à voix basse. « J'ai les moyens nécessaires pour appeler à l'aide si je considère qu'on m'agresse. »

Naruto renâcla. « Eh ben, garde bien ces _moyens n__é__cessaires_ près de toi, parce que si tu continues à ne pas suivre mes règles, tu risques de t'en servir souvent, » acheva-t-il en soufflant. Il se demanda s'il devait passer par l'autoroute. Sakura lui avait dit que ce serait plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Il y avait des chances pour que ce gamin le fasse assez sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il projette la voiture par dessus la rambarde.

Seichi resta silencieux la majorité du trajet. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le quartier de Naruto. « La station de police est près d'ici, » grommela-t-il. « On peut aller voir mon papa? »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Sakura n'avait pas dit à son fils que Sasuke avait disparu? Il secoua la tête. « Ton père est très occupé, » répondit-il, mais même ses propres mots lui semblaient vides. « Il est sûrement dehors en train de combattre le crime ou quelque chose comme ça, » ajouta-t-il sans conviction. « Même si ça me soûle de l'admettre, j'ai entendu dire que ton papa est super génial. A mon avis ils doivent sûrement lui donner toutes les meilleures missions et le garder tout le temps occupé… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de Seichi dans le rétroviseur. Il avait l'air abattu et faisait la moue.

« Papa ne vient plus jamais me voir… » dit-il à voix basse. « Il aime son travail plus que moi… »

Naruto marqua une pause et contracta ses mains sur le volant, mal à l'aise. « Tu sais… » dit-il après un certain temps. « C'est là que tu te trompes… » Il ne pouvait pas se fendre d'un petit sourire rassurant à l'égard de Seichi car il était trop concentré sur le choix de ses mots. « Sasuke… Il t'aime énormément. C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours dehors… Il te protège du monde extérieur, tu sais? » acheva-t-il avec un faible sourire tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Seichi depuis son rétro. « Si Sasuke n'était pas sans arrêt dehors en train de sauver le monde, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être sûr que tu es en sécurité? »

Les sourcils de Seichi se froncèrent en une expression que Naruto ne parvint pas à cerner. De la frustration? « Non, » répondit Seichi en secouant catégoriquement la tête. « J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège de… de l'extérieur… » Il regarda par la fenêtre et fit un geste de la main. « L'extérieur ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais _maman_, si. »

Naruto fut reconnaissant pour le feu rouge un peu plus loin car il avait besoin de faire une pause le temps que les mots de Seichi parviennent jusqu'à son cerveau. « Ta maman? Sakura? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin qu'on te protège d'elle? » demanda-t-il délicatement, choisissant de se retourner dans son siège afin de pouvoir voir le garçon.

Seichi se contenta de le fixer avec circonspection avant de retourner à son regard noir habituel. « T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Papa va venir me sauver. Pas toi. »

Naruto le fixa longuement, désarçonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter? Un coup de klaxon retentissant résonna et il sursauta, surpris. Il se retourna face à la route et s'aperçut que le feu était déjà passé au vert, et avait dû l'être pour un petit bout de temps. Il secoua la tête et essaya de garder ses yeux sur la route, heureux que Seichi ait décidé de rester silencieux pour le reste du voyage.

Naruto avait réussi à localiser un parking à quelques rues de son immeuble. Il allait cependant devoir déplacer la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue avant huit heures, ce qui était l'heure à laquelle les balayeuses arrivaient.

Il ne fut pas surpris que Seichi lui donne du fil à retordre avant de sortir de la voiture, et refuse de lui prendre la main pour traverser les quelques rues qu'ils devaient traverser. Seichi maintint un regard hautain alors qu'il marchait devant Naruto (il se ravançait toujours dés que le blond se tenait à sa hauteur) et fusilla du regard tous les passants qui le fixaient à cause de son énorme cartable qui rebondissait bizarrement sur son dos.

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant le dos de Seichi. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'entende avec ce gosse. Il ne savait pas si ce serait violer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura, mais il devait trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Seichi, quelqu'un qui serait gentil avec lui, qui en prendrait soin et serait poli avec lui même quand le gamin se comporterait comme un idiot.

Cela excluait Kiba, ses grand-parents, et à peu près tous ceux qu'il connaissait et habitaient près. Naruto soupira. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Sakura _lui _avait confié Seichi, alors _il _allait devoir s'en occuper.

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Naruto en moins de cinq minutes. Naruto dut crier à Seichi de s'arrêter, et roula des yeux lorsque le garçonnet fixa le bâtiment avec une expression atterrée.

« Bienvenue à la maison, morveux, » commenta Naruto en entrant à l'intérieur. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton, comme si l'ascenseur allait arriver plus rapidement comme ça et observa Seichi alors qu'il découvrait les alentours. Seichi pivota lentement sur lui-même et se figea lorsque ses yeux atterrirent sur la petite cage d'escaliers sur le côté. Naruto savait déjà dans quel état se trouvait la cage, alors il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier pourquoi Seichi s'était soudainement arrêté, avait écarquillé les yeux avec un léger frisson et fait un pas en arrière. Il fixait la cage d'escaliers avec une telle obstination que cela fit émettre à Naruto un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et l'éternuement. Le sale gamin était probablement en train de fusiller une saleté du regard, ou de trembler à cause du carrelage dépareillé.

Etonnement, l'enfant ne fit aucun commentaire à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, et ce même lorsqu'il dut enjamber une petite flaque d'urine avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Naruto plissa le nez de dégoût. C'était un immeuble bon marché, ça il le savait, mais il n'avait jusque là pas eu de quoi se plaindre à propos de la propreté. Le blond lâcha un soupir. Il semblait que Seichi ne lui apporterait que le mauvais oeil.

Naruto observa avec des sourcils haussés alors que Seichi digérait l'environnement autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés, presque terrifiés en remontant le couloir vers son appartement. Honnêtement, est-ce que c'était la première fois que le gamin voyait un peu de saleté sur le sol? Quelques graffitis sur les murs? Des néons clignotants ayant besoin d'être réparés?

Quand Naruto s'arrêta enfin devant sa porte, Seichi se tenait loin derrière lui avec une expression qui oscillait entre l'appréhension et le dégoût ; jusqu'à maintenant, il semblait cependant que le dégoût dominait.

Naruto fit un geste impatient au garçon pour lui signifier d'entrer, mais Seichi se tint à l'extérieur, fixant Naruto avec des yeux légèrement effarés. « Cet endroit, » déclara-t-il doucement, « est _moche._ »

Naruto ferma les yeux, pria silencieusement le ciel de lui donner la force et la patience nécessaires, soupira et fixa Seichi d'un sourire sarcastique. « Ah oui? Dans ce cas-là, il n'est pas si différent de _toi_, » rétorqua-t-il vicieusement. « En plus, tu ne seras là que pour une semaine. Alors _endure_. »

Seichi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, toujours à l'extérieur de la porte. « Endurer… » dit-il à voix basse. « C'est un de nos mots de vocabulaire… »

Naruto lutta, à grand-peine, contre l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Ecoute gamin, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. T'as pas des devoirs à faire plutôt? »

Naruto eut un regard interloqué lorsque Seichi écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles. Puis, il affecta son regard irrité habituel et entra dans l'appartement. Naruto soupira et ferma la porte. « Pose ton sac n'importe où, » grogna-t-il en enlevant son T-shirt et en le jetant au hasard dans la pièce. « Je vais aller nous cuire des nouilles, et après tu pourras faire tes devoirs et aller au lit. »

« Maman et papa me laissent toujours regarder la télé avant d'aller au lit, » répliqua Seichi d'un air renfrogné.

Naruto s'appliqua à afficher un large sourire béat. « Oh, vraiment? Dans ce cas-là, bien _s__û__r_ que tu peux regarder la télévision— » Il affecta une pause dramatique, regarda autour de lui, et simula une expression catastrophée. « Oh, mais c'est vrai, je n'en ai _pas_. » Il secoua la tête et entra dans sa chambre afin de jeter son téléphone sur le lit. « Fais comme chez toi, gamin! » s'écria-t-il.

Seichi lui cria quelque chose en réponse, mais Naruto l'ignora et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour préparer leur bouffe.

Le blond avait déjà organisé leurs nuits. Il avait acheté un matelas en plus, un plus moelleux que celui qu'il possédait déjà, et l'avait mis à coté du premier. Ce serait le « lit » de Seichi. Il s'assura d'ajouter quelques gros oreillers moelleux à l'ensemble ainsi qu'une grosse couette, courtoisie de Sakura, car elle avait dit que Seichi ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans un _minimum_ de familiarité.

Le fils de Sasuke se trouvait dans le salon en train de faire ses devoirs. Le blond l'aperçut à plusieurs reprises en train de travailler, et il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Le gamin donnait l'impression de concourir à un marathon national avec la façon dont son stylo-bille se déplaçait sur le papier avec tant de rapidité. Naruto aperçut du coin de l'oeil une paire de nombres qui lui flanquèrent un mal de crâne, et retourna s'asseoir dans sa chambre.

Seichi dormirait sur le lit de gauche, pendant que Naruto serait du côté de la porte vu que c'était aussi juste à côté de la prise où il rechargeait son téléphone.

Naruto déplaça quelques unes de ses affaires hors du chemin dans un coin, et il était en train de se demander ce qu'il devait faire de son linge sale lorsque la voix de Seichi le ramena au monde réel.

« Abruti. »

Le blond faillit en tomber à la renverse. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps à Seichi avant qu'il commence à le surnommer ainsi peu de temps après être entré dans l'appartement.

« Est-ce que tu as une calculatrice? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Non, désolé. »

Seichi se mit à lui faire la tête avant de se retourner—

« Attends, » interpella Naruto en fouillant dans ses poches. Puis, il se plia en deux et ramassa son téléphone en train de charger. « Je crois que mon portable en a une. » Avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui tendre, Seichi s'était déjà avancé, le lui avait arraché de la main et était retourné dans le salon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se remit à ranger des choses.

Le blond sut que Seichi avait terminé ses devoirs une demi-heure plus tard lorsqu'il entendit les sons caractéristiques de _Pacman_ hurler depuis son téléphone. Il sourit malgré lui et saisit sa chance pour enfin s'allonger sur son lit de fortune.

Ça avait été une journée étrange, mais il supposa que ça aurait pu être pire. Il s'était attendu à ce que Seichi soit un petit garçon plein de confiance en soi, crachant des insultes dés que l'occasion se présentait et criant sur tous les toits à quel point il détestait la vie et tout le reste — c'est-à-dire se comportant comme un émo stéréotypé, comme Sasuke à l'époque. Et à la place, il se retrouvait avec ça. Un petit garçon qui avait l'air plus perturbé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui que véritablement en colère. Un petit garçon que Naruto se sentait réellement désolé d'avoir fourré sans ménagement à l'arrière de sa voiture. Hmm. Le blond soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas de discipline dont le gamin avait besoin. C'était des réponses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'ils échouent sur les deux feuilles de papier que le policier lui avait données il y a une semaine, intactes et repoussées contre le mur à côté de son linge sale. Le blond soupira et plissa les yeux. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit de sérieux à cet instant.

Naruto tourna le dos aux feuilles.

…Puis il dirigea de nouveau les yeux sur elles, se pencha et les ramassa.

Il les déplia et les lut.

_Gaara Sabaku Kaze_.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Le nom le faisait frissonner. Il fixa les photos qu'ils avaient de lui en plissant les yeux, puis lança la feuille au loin, choisissant de jeter un oeil aux informations qu'ils avaient sur lui à la place.

Il lut lentement et précautionneusement chaque ligne, prêt à jeter la feuille au sol ou à la déchirer s'il n'en pouvait plus.

_Naissance__: 19__ janvier__ 1986._

_Hmm_. Naruto réfléchit négligemment. Gaara était donc âgé de trois ans de plus que lui… Ce qui faisait qu'il avait… Le blond compta dans sa tête… Vingt-six ans.

_Ville de naissance__: Suna Kagure_

_Famille__:_

_P__è__re__: Sabaku Kaze. (D__é__c__é__d__é__)_

_M__è__re__: Karura Kaze. (D__é__c__é__d__é__e__)_

_Oncle__: Yashamaru Ito._

_S__oeur__: Temari Kaze._

_Fr__è__re__: Kankuro Kaze_.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à la vue de la liste. Il se souvenait que les policiers avaient dit que son oncle avait été brûlé vif. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas « décédé » à côté de son nom? Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Il se remit à lire la feuille d'un air interrogateur.

_Mar__i__é__: __Jamais_

Naruto rigola. Il l'_esp__é__rait_ bien.

_Ant__é__c__é__dents Psychiatriques : S__é__ances avec le Docteur Kabuto Yakushi / Institut pour Malades Mentaux, Asile MD, 1992 __à __1998._

_Remarque du m__é__decin :_

Naruto plissa les yeux afin de déchiffrer l'abominable amas de pattes de mouche qu'était l'écriture du docteur.

_Patient n__17. Gaara Sabaku Kaze:_

_1. Hallucinations? __« __Quelqu__'__un qui entrerait dans sa chambre pendant la nuit__ » __FAUX. __**IL MENT.**__ R__é__p__. __ALIENATION MENTALE__._

_2. __Humeurs __« __violentes__ »__:__ Causes: _Déraisonnable_. __R__é__p__. __ALIENATION MENTALE__._

_3. _Absence_ d__'é__motion g__é__n__é__ralis__é__e__: __Ne parvient pas __à __reconna__î__tre des __é__motions simples: Possible __psychopathie__, _trouble schizophrène de la personnalité

Naruto cilla. Ça lui faisait mal de regarder ces mots. Ils étaient tous griffonnés dans une écriture si acerbe, et aucun n'avait de sens. Il en sauta la plupart, apercevant du coin de l'oeil des mots tels que, _vie familiale instable, possible culpabilit__é__, possible phobie_, et _impassibilit__é_. Il lut en diagonale jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ce qui ressemblait à un paragraphe normal. Il était écrit en une écriture plus lisible que Naruto pouvait clairement lire. Ça avait l'air d'être une page arrachée d'un calepin et collée au hasard au beau milieu de la feuille.

_[__D__é__cembre 1997,_

_Gaara__ a __é__t__é __l__'__un de mes__ [sujets] __patients__les plus __[__difficiles__]__ int__é__ressants. Pour la premi__è__re fois de ma vie __[__carri__è__re__]__, j__'__ai le sentiment de n__'ê__tre parvenu __à __rien. Ce gar__ç__on est totalement et irr__é__m__é__diablement fou. Les raisons derri__è__re son __é__tat sont inconnues__— __possiblement h__é__r__é__ditaires __[__m__è__re montrait des signes de schizophr__é__nie parano__ï__aque__]__. Son cerveau fonctionne comme un m__é__canisme d__'__horloge __à __rebours; la logique n__'__est pas _logique_dans sa t__ê__te. Un processus illogique d__'__informations est en place dans son cerveau, et il agit en fonction des directions __é__tranges que prend son esprit__ [__et cela conduit __à __ses agissements discutables__]__. Ses crises de col__è__re ne sont pas violentes mais sur-exag__é__r__é__es par ses nourrices. Il poss__è__de tout simplement une force hors du commun qui semble se manifester lorsqu__'__il est particuli__è__rement contrari__é__, comme d__é__tect__é __chez la plupart des __ê__tres vivants soumis __à __une pression extr__ê__me? Mais que pourrait __ê__tre le cas de pression extr__ê__me? Qu__'__est-ce qui explique son comportement anti-social? Qu__'__est-ce qui explique ses attaques verbales? Un enfant de sept ans peut-il __ê__tre suicidaire? Joue-t-il __à __une sorte de jeu complexe que lui seul sait comment gagner? Sa solution pour g__é__rer les sentiments __é__trangers consiste simplement __à __se rouler en boule, et __à __se raidir. Il attaque rarement physiquement; cependant, lorsqu__'__il attaque, ce n__'__est __**jamais par contact humain**__. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que sa vie __à __la maison joue un r__ô__le-cl__é __dans son comportement; cependant, ses nourrices ont refus__é __de me rencontrer._

_Malgr__é __son incontestable insanit__é__, il reste, ind__é__niablement, un g__é__nie. J__'__oserais m__ê__me dire que je n__'__ai jamais de ma vie rencontr__é __un __ê__tre humain avec la capacit__é __de manipuler, d__é__former et tordre les esprits sans m__é__fiance afin de les faire plier et soumettre __à __sa moindre volont__é__. Ce gar__ç__on n__'__a pas la capacit__é __de nuire sans volont__é__, de d__é__truire sans confirmation, de tuer sans accord__… __Mais il a l__'__aptitude d__'__embobiner, de masser, de conforter, de cajoler votre essence-m__ê__me dans l__'__id__é__e de la Mort. Il ne vous tuera pas. _Vous_ vous tuerez si vous restez trop longtemps en sa pr__é__sence. _

_Ses intentions sont opaques. Son esprit est trop difficile __à __cerner. Son g__é__nie est le fruit de la folie de notre soci__é__t__é__, dois-je dire avec remords et gratitude, car je pense qu__'__un enfant avec des capacit__é__s si hors normes n__'__est pas pr__ê__t __à __apporter sa contribution __à __une soci__é__t__é__. En m__ê__me temps, la version contr__ô__l__é__e et exploit__é__e des comp__é__tences de cet enfant __é__clate __à __mes yeux et m__'__ouvre la porte vers une vision d__'__un monde dans lequel ce gar__ç__on serait l__'__instigateur de progr__è__s incroyables, __à __l__'__int__é__rieur de ce qui nous tient lieu d__'__univers. Jusqu__'à __ce que les motivations derri__è__re les actes du Patient n__17 nous soient r__é__v__é__l__é__es, il serait pr__é__f__é__rable qu__'__il continue __à __travailler avec moi, car je crains qu__'__il n__'__en vienne __à __accomplir quelque chose de dangereux si son esprit n__'__est pas canalis__é__.__] _

_[__Pi__è__ce __à __conviction dans l__'__Affaire: Gaara Sabaku Kaze contre Kaze, avril 1998__]_

Naruto ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir que ses mains tremblaient en tenant la feuille. Ses yeux était écarquillés, et une goutte de sueur se formait sur son front. Il avait lu le paragraphe si rapidement que le contenu tourbillonnait dans son cerveau. _M__é__canisme __à __rebours, illogique, g__é__nie, dangereux_— cet homme était fou. Naruto inspira quelques bouffées d'air avec difficulté. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il être parti à la recherche de cet homme? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien obtenir de quelqu'un qui—

Ses yeux descendirent vers le bas de la page où l'on pouvait lire tous les crimes de Gaara. Mort _ceci_, mort _cela_, mort, mort, _mort_, cet homme était véritablement monstrueux—

_[N__ovembre__ 1998]:_

_A poignard__é __son p__è__re __à __la poitrine __à __vingt-sept reprises __à __l__'__aide d__'__un couteau de chasse r__é__glementaire de l__'__Arm__é__e. Faibles chances de survie du p__è__re._

_A mit le feu __à __son oncle en utilisant de l__'__essence. Faibles chances de survie de l__'__oncle._

_[23__ d__é__cembre__ 2004]:_

_A assassin__é __douze enseignants au moyen d__'__un gaz __é__trange. Gaz: inconnu. Suspect__é __d__'__avoir __é__t__é __con__ç__u __à __la main. Effets du gaz: Semble avoir caus__é __une explosion des nerfs cervicaux apr__è__s inhalation. Corps des enseignants retrouv__é__s intacts, mais avec saignements auriculaires. Aucun survivant._

_A assassin__é __soixante-trois __é__tudiants au moyen d__'__un gaz __é__trange. Gaz: inconnu. Suspect__é __d__'__avoir __é__t__é __con__ç__u __à __la main. Effets du gaz: Semble avoir br__û__l__é __la peau par simple contact physique. Etudiants retrouv__é__s avec la chair se d__é__tachant des os, et les entrailles sortant de leur__—_

« C'est quoi? »

Naruto eut peur. Assez peur pour hurler et balancer la feuille en l'air. Au lieu de trouver le meurtrier en personne devant sa porte, il vit Seichi. Naruto cilla à sa vue. « Je… euh… C'était… » il déglutit et secoua la tête. « C'est rien. »

Seichi haussa un sourcil. « C'est du porno? »

Naruto s'étrangla et fixa Seichi avec des yeux assez écarquillés pour sortir de leurs orbites. « Qu-quoi? Non! _Non_! Comment est-ce que tu peux— Je ne suis même pas— _quoi_? » Le bredouillement incrédule de Naruto fut interrompu lorsque le papier qu'il avait jeté en l'air se posa sur ses cuisses. Il grommela et plia la feuille en deux.

Seichi fronça les sourcils. « Laisse-moi voir. »

Naruto fixa le garçon d'un air menaçant et secoua la tête. « Dans tes rêves, gamin. C'est pas pour toi. »

Seichi grimaça. « Tu étais en train de regarder des femmes nues. »

Naruto lui rendit son regard. « Pense ce que tu veux… » Il glissa la feuille sous son oreiller et fixa Seichi du regard en guise d'avertissement, le mettant au défi de venir la chiper.

Au lieu de ça, le petit garçon se dirigea sur la gauche de Naruto, près de l'endroit où son linge sale était empilé. Il commença à hausser un sourcil, mais réagit trop tard en voyant Seichi se baisser pour ramasser les photos de Gaara qu'il avait jetées par terre quelques minutes auparavant.

Il était sur le point de crier et de les lui arracher des mains lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de Seichi. C'était le même regard qu'il avait eu avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Cela ressemblait à de la méfiance, sauf que la terreur déformait son visage, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il ne tremblait pas comme l'avait fait Naruto lorsqu'il avait eu le dossier du mec entre les mains. Au lieu de ça ses yeux se plissaient, puis s'écarquillaient, puis se plissaient encore, comme s'il essayait de se décider sur quelque chose.

Naruto tendit le bras vers lui. « Seichi… Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Les yeux du garçon s'attardèrent sur le papier avant de le rendre à Naruto. Il tira également le portable du blond de sa poche et le lui tendit. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à son lit et commença à se déshabiller pour aller dormir.

Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant en signe d'inquiétude. « Seichi, » fit-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Pas de réponse.

Naruto fronça des sourcils. « _Seichi_, » répéta-t-il plus fermement, « Est-ce que tout va— »

Il s'arrêta lorsque Seichi pointa du doigt la grande photo entre les mains du blond. « Cet homme, » répondit-il finalement. Il s'interrompit dramatiquement et regarda Naruto dans les yeux avec un regard que le blond ne parvint pas à cerner. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Naruto devine tout seul ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter. « Cet homme. » répéta Seichi. Puis il se détourna et s'assit sur son lit. « Je l'ai vu. »

Le coeur de Naruto _s__'__arr__ê__ta_ immédiatement de fonctionner.

Hein?

_Hein?_

« Euhm… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Seichi montra une nouvelle fois la photo. « Je l'ai vu, » murmura-t-il.

Naruto essaya d'ouvrir la bouche dans le but de parler, mais seuls des sons étranglés franchirent sa gorge. « Ou-_o__ù_— » toussa-t-il. « _O__ù_ est-ce que tu l'as vu? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement. « A la télé? Sur une affiche? Est-ce que ton papa te l'a— »

« Ici. »

L'estomac de Naruto chuta quelque part au niveau de ses intestins.

« Je l'ai vu ici, » continua doucement Seichi. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de rassurer le blond. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait de cette manière-là, comme si quelqu'un risquait de l'entendre s'il parlait trop fort.

« Tu… » Naruto fit un geste bizarroïde avec ses mains, ferma étroitement les yeux, puis inspira profondément. « Tu l'as vu… _ici_? »

Seichi acquiesça. « Ici. Dans l'immeuble. Quand on est rentrés. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent progressivement.

« Il se tenait… » Les yeux de Seichi se ternirent. « …Dans la cage d'escalier. »

…

…

Naruto n'avait pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler. Il se souvenait vaguement de Seichi qui s'était arrêté pour regarder la cage d'escalier, mais comment cela avait-il pu être—?

Non.

_No__n__._

Naruto secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire prudent. Il regarda Seichi qui le fixait avec des yeux calmes et ternes. « Seichi, » commença-t-il lentement, « Tu étais sûrement en train de… d'imaginer des choses, » se dépêcha-t-il de continuer. « Cette personne, » il fit un geste vers la photo, « c'est impossible qu'il soit ici. C'est même impossible qu'il soit toujours dans le pays— »

« C'était lui, » rétorqua Seichi d'une voix douce tout en l'interrompant. « Je sais. Je l'ai _vu_. »

Naruto serra la feuille entre ses doigts jusqu'à la froisser. « Mais c'est _impossible__—_ »

« C'était _lui_, » insista calmement Seichi. « Je sais. J'ai _vu_. » Il fit une pause, baissant la tête pour fixer ses draps. « Il avait… ces _yeux_. »

Naruto regarda le petit garçon désespérément. « Que… Mais c'est… C'est _impossible_. » Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains. « S'il te plaît, Seichi, dis-moi que tu me mens. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sûr… »

Seichi leva les yeux sur Naruto, interloqué et apeuré. Le blond jura mentalement. Mince, Seichi ne savait pas que cet homme était dangereux. Il pensait probablement que c'était juste un gars bizarre dans une cage d'escalier, et maintenant Naruto était en train de l'effrayer.

Naruto lui fit un sourire. « Ecoute, Seichi, » dit-il délicatement. « Décris-le moi. »

Seichi fixa Naruto un peu plus longtemps avant de ciller. « Il ressemblait à… » commença-t-il. Puis, il soupira. « Il ressemblait à la photo, » acheva-t-il simplement. Naruto était sur le point de grommeler qu'il avait besoin de _plus_ d'informations lorsque Seichi reprit la parole. « Il était… grand. » Il regarda ses mains. « Il était très pâle… Et son visage était… » les yeux de Seichi se plissèrent alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Il était… très… froid. » Il serra ses petits poings à ce moment-là. « Il ressemblait à papa, quand il s'était fait tirer dessus… et qu'ils l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital… comme s'il n'était plus vivant… »

Les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent au souvenir de cet épisode.

« Et il… » Seichi arbora un regard perdu. « C'était comme si il… n'était pas _l__à_… Il… Il _scintillait_. » Le petit garçon fit un mouvement bizarre de ses mains tremblantes. « Il était… _flou_. » Seichi cilla et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

Naruto se souvenait que l'entrée de la cage d'escalier était particulièrement sombre. Ça expliquait sûrement qu'il ait été flou—

« Mais… » ajouta Seichi après de longs moments de silence. « Il y avait quelque chose de différent… des photos… »

Naruto sentit son coeur s'envoler à ces mots. Merci mon _Dieu_. Peut-être que Seichi ne faisait que s'imaginer des choses, comme il l'avait espéré. Il y avait probablement eu un homme en bas, mais ça avait dû être quelqu'un qui avait simplement l'air bizarre— sûrement un clodo à l'agonie qui avait dû errer désespérément autour de l'immeuble à la recherche de quelque chose à—

« Il avait… un tatouage… sur son… » Seichi s'arrêta et pointa son front du doigt.

Yes, yes, _yes_, pensa Naruto. Gaara n'avait pas de tatouage. L'homme qu'avait aperçu Seichi n'était pas Gaara du tout. C'était juste un pauvre type en train de chercher—

« Ses cheveux, » interrompit brusquement le garçon, toujours les yeux dans le vague en signe de confusion. Naruto se demanda négligemment ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant que ça à fixer sur ses murs. « C'était pas… Ils étaient pas— _bruns_— comme ça. » Il montra les photographies du doigt, son doigt restant appuyé pour un petit bout de temps avant de lever les yeux sur Naruto avec un visage vide qui effraya le blond. « Ils étaient rouges. »

Naruto ne sut pourquoi son coeur se mit à accélérer dramatiquement. Rouges? Ses cheveux étaient… _rouges_? Qui est-ce qu'il connaissait… qui avait des cheveux rouges… Naruto cligna des yeux et pour une certaine raison, ces derniers allèrent se poser inconsciemment… sur la large fenêtre de sa chambre…

Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'il regarda. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que sa poitrine tambourinait comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur frappait si fort contre sa—

Et puis soudain—

_Flash_.

Ça y était.

_Du m__o__uvement_.

L'Homme à la Tourte se tenait devant sa fenêtre, passant, s'agitant vivement dans des gestes presque fiévreux, les bras se balançant de haut en bas, haut en bas, haut en bas, _haut en bas_—

_Mais qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il fou__—__?!_

_SPLAT_.

_Train__é__e_.

Noire.

Plein partout sur les vitres.

Naruto eut un spasme.

Ou est-ce que c'était du rouge?

...

...

Le mouvement s'arrêta. Et l'Homme à la Tourte se tenait là. Tremblotant. Scintillant? Naruto regarda la silhouette pendant si longtemps, oubliant de cligner des yeux en fixant la nouvelle tache qui décorait sa fenêtre.

Encore du pétrole?

_Na__n_.

Naruto déglutit. Avec difficulté.

« Seichi… » commença-t-il lentement, encore en train de fixer la fenêtre d'en face avec des yeux assez exorbités pour qu'ils menacent de sortir de leurs orbites. « Promets-moi une chose. »

Seichi le regarda d'un air perplexe. Un air que Naruto fut reconnaissant de voir sur son visage, car cela signifiait que le gamin n'avait aucune idée de la _merde_ dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face avec un regard dur et posa lentement ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Peu importe ce que tu fais… » chuchota-t-il, comme si quelqu'un risquait de les entendre s'il parlait plus fort, « ne regarde _jamais_ par cette fenêtre. »

Seichi cilla. « Pourquoi? » murmura-t-il.

Naruto cilla à son tour.

_Pourquoi_?

C'était parce que son coeur, il chantait _mort, mort, mort._

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

[_Beta'd by_ AkizukiSakura]

**Note****s de l****'****auteur****:**

Pas le meilleur des chapitres, désolée.

Quelques questions?

1. Pourquoi est-ce que l'oncle de Gaara n'avait pas la mention « Décédé » à côté de son nom?

2. Est-ce que Naruto sait réellement qui vit dans l'appartement du cinquième étage en face de lui?

A la prochaine fois.


	6. Quand Tout n'est que Mensonges

Endors-toi.

Endors-toi, endors-toi, endors-toi,_ e__ndors-toi__, e__ndors-toi__, endors-toi_—

DORS!

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il était allongé sur son « lit », les yeux figés sur le plafond décoloré de son appartement. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait comme une nouille trop cuite dans un bol, attendant la bouche béante qui signerait sa perte. Il était un type impuissant terré dans son lit pendant qu'un putain de meurtrier était probablement en train d'orchestrer son assassinat de l'autre côté de la rue.

Attends, Naruto.

_Attends_.

Tu n'as aucune preuve. Aucune certitude. L'homme d'en face n'est personne. Personne. Juste un lanceur de tourte. Ce n'était pas _Gaara_—_pfff_— c'est tout à fait impossible que le roux soit _le _Gaara_. _Bien sûr que non.

Tu as… imaginé des choses.

Oui. C'était exactement ça. Il devait s'imaginer des choses, parce que juste après avoir mis Seichi au lit, les traces noires sur la fenêtre avaient disparu, _é__vapor__é__es_. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.

Ça devait être dans sa tête. Tout ça.

En plus…

Quel genre de preuve avait-il à disposition? C'était Seichi qui lui avait dit que c'était Gaara. Et alors? Seichi était un enfant.

Les enfants sont idiots.

Instinctivement, Naruto tourna la tête afin de faire face au gamin, à présent en train de dormir sans bruit sur son lit. Après que Naruto lui ait dit un bon nombre de fois de ne pas lui poser de questions sur l'interdiction de regarder par la fenêtre, le gamin avait abandonné, avait formulé la demande absurde d'une « histoire avant de s'endormir » (demande à laquelle Naruto avait, à sa plus grande honte, dit d'accord), et s'était finalement endormi.

_Ce petit b__â__tard_, pensa Naruto, en train de dormir peinard alors que le blond se tournait et se retournait sur son propre matelas. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver à lui? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver alors qu'il commençait enfin à construire sa vie tout seul?

Il considéra pendant une bonne demi-heure l'idée que c'était un coup de sa grand-mère, que c'était elle qui avait manigancé toute cette histoire afin qu'il revienne au manoir aussi sec ; elle n'avait certainement pas été ravie que Naruto tienne parole et finisse par quitter la maison. Et sa grand-mère était frappée. Il pouvait totalement l'imaginer en train de manigancer quelque chose de complètement surréaliste afin de le faire revenir— engager des policiers qui lui mettraient des idées dans la tête, graisser la patte à Sakura pour avoir l'air un peu folle, tout cela dans le but de le voir rappliquer fissa au manoir. Dieu seul savait pourquoi elle était autant sur-protectrice avec lui.

Hélas, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, car même sa grand-mère n'avait pas le temps, ni même la _patience_ de construire un plan aussi élaboré que ça.

Naruto soupira et se retourna pour re-fixer le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il _foutait_? Il était vraiment… idiot. Paranoïaque, et idiot.

Déjà, _le_ Gaara ne pouvait pas habiter en face de chez lui. C'était tout simplement impossible. Secondement, s'il s'avérait en effet que c'était bien _le_ Gaara qui vivait en face de chez lui, alors tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de _d__é__bouler_ au commissariat, prévenir la police qu'il avait trouvé leur homme, et tout le monde serait content.

Excepté Sasuke bien sûr, qui serait sûrement en colère que Naruto ait déniché sa proie avant lui.

Naruto laissa l'idée de battre Sasuke à quelque chose le satisfaire pendant un petit moment, mais seulement le temps d'un moment, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il préférerait mille fois que Gaara soit en cavale quelque part en Antarctique plutôt qu'en face de chez lui. Honnêtement, il se foutait pas mal que cela prolonge les recherches de Sasuke de plusieurs années, il se foutait aussi pas mal que cela signifie qu'il perdrait la possibilité inédite de coiffer Sasuke au poteau dans un domaine, parce que franchement, il accordait plus de valeur à sa vie qu'à sa fierté. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Sasuke.

Naruto passa une main (tremblante) dans ses cheveux.

Il demanderait au proprio, décida-t-il. C'était la seule décision logique. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était que le proprio lui dise le nom du locataire de l'appartement du cinquième en face du sien. Lorsqu'il aurait le nom, il saurait.

Ah, mais attends. Et s'il avait donné un faux nom? Et si le gars de l'autre côté de la rue était Gaara sous un pseudonyme bizarroïde, genre Wikman McBob? En quoi est-ce que cela aiderait Naruto?

Naruto ferma les yeux de désespoir. Il irait demander quand même. En plus, on pouvait deviner beaucoup de choses à partir d'un nom, même d'un faux. Peut-être qu'il aurait une aura qui lui dirait « Je suis innocent », ou bien « Je suis un putain de meurtrier ». Qui sait, peut-être même que ça rimerait avec Gaara Sabaku Kaze.

…

Nan. Ce docteur Kabuto avait écrit que Gaara était un génie. Il ne commettrait pas une erreur pareille… Mais c'était partir du fait que celui qui vivait en face de chez lui était effectivement _le_ Gaara… Mais ce n'était probablement pas lui… n'est-ce pas?

Et puis attends. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être sûr que l'homme que Seichi disait avoir vu était _ce_ roux en particulier? Même si Seichi avait effectivement vu un roux, et qu'il s'avérait être _le_ Gaara, ça ne signifiait pas que c'était aussi le roux qui vivait en face de lui. Ouais, c'était exactement ça. Si c'était bien _Gaara_ que Seichi avait vu, le mec devait sûrement se trouver dans un avion direction le Zimbabwe au moment où il réfléchissait.

Ok, mais… Restait à savoir pourquoi Gaara s'était retrouvé dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble en premier lieu…

Naruto laissa échapper un autre soupir de désespoir. Nom de Dieu, il détestait ça. Il avait horreur de se prendre la tête comme ça. Il y avait tellement de possibilités, et environ quatre-vingts quinze pour-cent de chances que toutes soient fausses, et tout ça pour rien. Naruto était pathétique de se laisser aller ainsi à la paranoïa.

Peu importe. Le blond grogna en s'étirant. Il retourna son portable qui se trouvait à côté de lui afin de regarder l'heure. 2h51 du matin. Il avait perdu cinq heures à se prendre inutilement la tête et à se chier dessus comme un couillon. Et pour quoi? Avait-il peur que Gaara déboule dans son appartement en plein milieu de la nuit pour le poignarder dans son sommeil? Combien de chances sur un million y avait-il pour que cela se produise?

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il devait arrêter d'être aussi pathétique. Il se rendrait au vingt-troisième étage le lendemain— où plutôt plus tard dans la journée, et poser quelques questions à Iruka. Et il prendrait la photo avec lui.

Sa décision prise, il tomba progressivement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit de vaisselle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par le noir total qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son téléphone, mais il semblait qu'il avait oublié de le brancher au chargeur, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'écran ne voulait pas s'illuminer. Merde.

Ça avait recommencé. Ce bruit étouffé de vaisselle s'entrechoquant. Naruto se figea. « Seichi? » appela-t-il. Pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre les faibles ronflements du gamin. « Seichi? » réessaya-t-il un peu plus fort, parce qu'il y avait une possibilité que le garçon ne se trouve plus dans la pièce.

Cette fois encore, personne ne lui répondit.

Naruto se redressa sur son lit et jura. « Merde, Seichi, qu'est-ce que tu fous hors de ton lit? » Il se mit à genoux avec précaution à cause de l'absence totale de lumière.

Il chercha le corps de Seichi à côté de lui avec son pied. Il vérifia aussi si les draps n'étaient pas humides et chauds. Il ne pouvait écarter la possibilité que le gamin avait fait pipi au lit et s'était ensuite rendu dans la cuisine pour essayer de trouver une solution.

Mais lorsque Naruto posa un orteil sur le matelas à côté du sien, il rencontra le petit corps familier respirant doucement à côté de lui. Naruto se figea.

_Cl-ank Clank_

…

….

Oh.

Putain.

Naruto ravala sa salive.

_Cl-ank__—__chchh__—__clank__—__ping!_

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine!

Les battements de cœur de Naruto furent multipliés par dix, et ses mains déjà tremblantes auparavant furent carrément prises de spasmes. Toute forme de pensée logique l'avait quitté, et les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à formuler dans son esprit étaient, oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, oh mer—

_Clank__—__c__riiiiii__-__i__k__—_

Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir ses placards! Il y avait quelqu'un en train d'_ouvrir_ ses placards, bordel de merde!

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour se rendre compte qu'il respirait très fort. Qui ce fut qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine à ce moment-là devait maintenant connaître sa position et—

Naruto abattit une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses bruits de respiration, mais les sons ne firent que se muer en halètements bizarroïdes.

_Cl-clank._

Ferme-la, Naruto.

Silence… puis—

_Clank- cl-ank__—__ping!__—_

Naruto reprit ses esprits à la dernière seconde avant de se pisser dessus. « Hé-hé oh? » appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

_Et __à __quoi tu t__'__attendais, hein__?_ se fustigea Naruto. Que la personne dans la cuisine aille se griller _toute seule_? Il se releva lentement sur son lit avec un léger soufflement. « J-Je sais que vous êtes là… alors… sortez d'ici avant que je— »

_Crcchhh__…__Shhhhh_

Naruto se figea.

Le robinet était ouvert.

Les battements de cœur de Naruto pulsaient dans ses oreilles maintenant. Il était complètement debout sur son matelas et se rapprochait progressivement de sa porte, cherchant des doigts l'interrupteur sur le mur.

« E-euh… » il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'intimidant qui effrayerait l'intrus. « J-Je vous préviens… » Il échoua lamentablement.

Il entendit un sifflement.

Putain, mais c'était _qui_?

Naruto pensa à toute vitesse. La personne qui s'était introduite dans son appartement devait être passée par la fenêtre ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'autrement le blond aurait entendu le grincement vicieux de sa porte d'entrée. En plus, le type qui farfouillait dans sa cuisine se moquait complètement de se faire repérer parce qu'il faisait énormément de bruit et n'avait pas répondu aux avertissements de Naruto.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, pensa Naruto avec des yeux exorbités (ou au moins encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà) : la personne qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine était Gaara Sabaku Kaze.

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, il y crut si fort qu'il faillit s'évanouir sur son matelas.

Oh mon _Dieu_—

_Cla-ank__—__ping! Shhhh__…__._

Naruto marqua une pause.

_Hisssss_….

Il le savait, putain il le savait. C'était _Gaara_ qui habitait en face de chez lui, et il s'était téléporté dans l'appartement de Naruto à l'aide de putains de pouvoirs _magiques_ sans faire un seul bruit, et il était à present en train de fouiller dans les placards de Naruto afin de trouver un couteau pour le tuer!

« J-J-Je sais qui tu es… » chuchota Naruto. Puis il parla un peu plus fort. « Je vais pas me laisser faire… J-Je sais faire du Taekwondo! » Ou du moins sa grand-mère savait. Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à effectuer les mouvements de base.

_Chhrr__—_

Naruto retint son souffle. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine maintenant, cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons sur les murs. Il prévoyait d'allumer la lumière, prendre le roux en flagrant délit, puis de hurler au meurtre afin que quelqu'un à l'extérieur appelle la police. Avec un peu de chances ils arriveraient ici avant que Naruto ne se fasse découper en petits cubes.

Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ça aurait été un bien meilleur plan s'il n'avait pas appelé dans le noir comme un idiot. Naruto soupira intérieurement—

_Frrrrc__, __shrrrr__—_

_Oh putain_, c'était tout proche. Naruto paniqua dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant de trébucher. Merde, peut-être qu'il devrait juste se ruer vers la porte et se tirer de là. Ce serait du gâteau. Gaara ne pourrait pas savoir où était la porte puisqu'il s'était téléporté directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement du blond, et Naruto pourrait se réfugier quelque part.

Mais attends. Et Seichi? Naruto fut à deux doigts de laisser échapper un grognement. Merde, maintenant il n'avait _pas _d'autre choix que de suivre son plan débile. C'était ça ou il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec du sang d'enfant sur les mains. Il ne pensait pas que Gaara était du genre à se retenir sur les petits enfants…?

Il y eut un autre bruit et Naruto sursauta. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il devait juste en finir avec ça et tout se passerait bien. Naruto inspira lentement. Il allait allumer dans trois… deux… un—!

Naruto actionna l'interrupteur et poussa son plus beau cri de guerre—

…Et ne vit personne…

…Excepté les quelques souris qui étaient en train de culbuter tragiquement dans l'évier depuis leur nid dans le placard du dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que—? » Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira avec tant de soulagement qu'on aurait dit qu'il reprenait son souffle après avoir été à deux doigts de couler. Il recula contre le mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Il aurait été furibard s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé. Et puis merde… A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Gaara? De la téléportation? De la _magie_? »

Il était vraiment en train de perdre la boule.

Il entendit un petit bruit de froissement depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Hmmm… Mmm—papa? » c'était le faible marmonnement plein d'espoir de Seichi.

Cela brisa presque le cœur de Naruto de lui répondre, « A-ah… Non, c-c'est juste moi… Naruto. J'essaye d'attraper quelques, euh… Souris? »

Il y eut un silence durant quelque secondes… avant que—

« Abruti. »

Naruto sourit, épuisé. Il n'aurait pas pu approuver plus.

* * *

« Pourquoi on fait ça, déjà? »

Naruto cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo et baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns. « Pour la dernière fois, on va en haut parce que j'ai besoin de renseignements importants. »

« Et pourquoi je dois venir, moi? » demanda Seichi d'une voix étouffée par la brosse à dents dans sa bouche. « Tu ne feras que monter les escaliers. »

Naruto soupira et fit une grimace d'exaspération dans le miroir. « C'est quelle partie de « Je peux pas te laisser tout seul dans l'appartement » que tu comprends pas? »

« Pourquoi? » demanda le garçon après avoir craché dans l'évier à son tour. « Maman me laisse tout le temps tout seul à la maison. »

Naruto roula des yeux et recueillit de l'eau dans sa main afin de se rincer la bouche. « Ben, toi et ta mère vous vivez dans la petite ville des jolies fées à fleurs. Moi, j'habite dans la cité de la beuh de la dernière chance. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité tout seul. »

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de brosser le temps d'une seconde afin de regarder le blond.

Naruto ferma les yeux et attendit que le garçonnet lui dise à quel point il était privilégié et à quel point Naruto n'avait pas de chance de vivre dans un endroit pareil.

« Cette ville s'appelle _Delabeu_? »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis il se mit à rire. « Non, gamin, elle s'appelle— tu sais quoi, oublie ça. Finis de te brosser les dents, qu'on puisse aller en haut. »

« Mais j'ai pas encore fini mon deuxième cycle, » protesta Seichi en fronçant des sourcils, la voix une fois de plus étouffée par sa brosse à dents.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Cycle? »

Seichi hocha la tête. « Côté gauche, côté droit, langue, et après cracher. On doit faire ça trois fois. »

Naruto continua de le fixer.

Seichi le prit comme le signe qu'il devait continuer. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses le robinet ouvert? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de gaspiller de l'eau. Maman me fait toujours mettre de l'eau dans un gobelet, et c'est toute l'eau que je dois utiliser en une seule fois. »

Naruto cligna des yeux très lentement. Il dit finalement, « Je suppose que tu brosses aussi tes dents trois fois par jour. »

Seichi secoua la tête. « Je fais ça juste les week-ends quand je reste à la maison. Normalement on doit se brosser les dents après chaque repas, mais je ne peux pas le faire à l'école. »

« Hmm… Toi et ta mère, » commença-t-il, faisant référence à la phrase précédente de Seichi. « Vous vivez dans une maison. Vous payez des factures qui couvrent tout ce que vous consommez. Moi, j'habite dans un appartement. Je paye un loyer en échange. Je ne paye pas l'eau que j'utilise. Je pourrais la laisser couler toute la journée sans avoir à payer un centime, et je peux aussi laisser les lumières allumées toute la nuit, si j'ai envie. »

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux le temps d'une seconde avant de cracher son dentifrice. Il était sur le point de remettre la brosse à dents dans sa bouche lorsque Naruto la lui enleva. « Ça suffit comme ça, » ordonna le blond d'une voix fatiguée. « Rince-toi la bouche, qu'on puisse s'en aller. Tu auras tout le temps de te laver les dents quand on sera revenus. »

Le fils de Sasuke lui lança un regard ironique. « Comme tu veux, bouche-jaune. »

Naruto se sentit sincèrement offensé. « Ma bouche n'est pas _jaune_. » Il se regarda dans le miroir et décocha un sourire malicieux afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Hmm… Peut-être que ses dents n'étaient pas aussi _blanches_ qu'elles pouvaient l'être… Mais elles n'étaient certainement pas _jaunes_.

Seichi referma alors le robinet et quitta la petite salle de bains. Naruto le suivit à contre-cœur et prit le direction de l'entrée afin de pouvoir sortir de l'appartement. « On a pas besoin d'emmener nos manteaux vu qu'on va juste prendre l'ascenceur— »

« Oh merde, tu crois? »

« _Petit_, » grogna Naruto en guise d'avertissement. Puis, il s'arrêta et abandonna avec un soupir. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit un pas de côté afin de laisser passer le petit brun. Alors qu'il refermait sa porte à clef, il vit Seichi en train de marcher à la hauteur de l'ascenseur. « Hé, gamin— _attends-moi_. »

« Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul, » lui cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Naruto émit un grondement sourd et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le petit garçon. « Ecoute-moi bien, petit morveux, » dit-il alors qu'ils se tenaient devant l'ascenseur. « Contente-toi de rester avec moi, ok? C'est pas trop te demander? »

Seichi le fixa avec un sourcil haussé. « De quoi t'as peur? »

Naruto cilla. « Hein? Quoi? De quoi j'ai peur? De rien. _Rien_. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir p—? »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit comme par hasard à ce moment-là, bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Seichi et Naruto entrèrent dedans. Le blond pressa le bouton vingt-trois et se retourna pour faire face au petit garçon. « Ecoute. C'est pas que j'ai peur, » commença-t-il en ignorant le sourcil haussé du gamin. « C'est juste que Sakura m'a fait confiance pour s'occuper de toi, et si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit— »

« Maman s'en fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. »

« Bien sûr que si que ta maman s'inquiète! » s'écria Naruto d'exaspération. « Bon écoute, j'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus cent sept ans. Contente-toi de rester à côté de moi tout le temps, ok? Et si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, Sasuke, ton _p__è__re_, m'a aussi fait confiance pour que je prenne soin de toi, indirectement. »

Seichi était sur le point de rétorquer, mais il finit pas fermer la bouche et prit un air pensif.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux. Seichi resta silencieux tout le long du trajet en ascenseur, mais il voulut mettre quelque chose au clair lorsqu'ils furent parvenus au vingt-troisième étage. « Ecoute-moi bien, Seichi, » dit-il fermement alors qu'ils s'extrayaient de la cabine. « T'as pas arrêté de te comporter en petit con avec moi depuis que t'es arrivé, et à la limite je m'en fous, mais là on va aller dans l'appart de mon proprio. J'attends de toi que tu sois respectueux et aussi poli que possible. Je sais que ça te soule que je te garde, mais arrange-toi pour refouler ton pessimisme rancunier le temps de notre visite, ok? Iruka est un type bien. »

Seichi leva les yeux sur lui avec une expression impassible. « Pessimisme… rancunier? » articula-t-il lentement. « Ça veut dire quoi? »

Naruto soupira. Le gamin avait vraiment l'air intéressé, en plus. « Sois juste poli, ok? » dit-il d'un ton qui supposait la fin de la conversation avant de pousser le garçon vers l'avant d'une main dans le dos.

Iruka lui avait dit de venir le voir à l'appartement 23G si jamais il avait un problème. Naruto suivit les lettres sur les portes jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la bonne. Il fut un peu surpris. Etant donné qu'Iruka était le propriétaire, il pensait qu'il habiterait un appartement un peu meilleur. La porte du 23G était aussi dégueulasse que la sienne, et cela fit lever un sourcil au blond. En regardant bien, on pouvait y voir les familières traces d'usures ainsi que les graffiti délavés, les marques peu profondes….

Naruto toqua.

Seichi s'agita inconfortablement. « J'ai faim. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard. « Bien fait pour toi. T'avais qu'à pas refuser les nouilles de d't'à l'heure. »

« On en a déjà mangé hier soir. J'aime pas ça. »

Naruto s'étrangla de stupeur. L'affirmation de Seichi lui paraissait tout aussi choquante que la dernière fois. Il était sur le point de lui faire tout un discours sur l'incomparable _excellence_ des Ramen lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ça avait eu l'air d'un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd, mais le tout s'était passé très vite. Puis… plus rien.

Naruto cilla. « Y'a quelqu'un? » Il re-toqua encore.

Il y eut des bruits agités, un autre cri, puis encore de l'agitation.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent. Il échangea un regard avec le fils de Sasuke ainsi qu'un sourcil haussé. « Peut-être qu'on devrait— »

Naruto fut coupé par le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure, et la porte d'ouvrit pour révéler un Iruka au visage nerveux et rougi.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis Iruka. « N-Naruto? » Il y eut une courte pause. Puis un sourire radieux illumina la figure d'Iruka. « Naruto! C'est bien _toi_! » il fit un pas sur le côté et lui fit signe d'entrer. C'est à ce moment-là que les yeux du proprio découvrirent le petit garçon à côté du blond. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais, à sa grande surprise, Iruka s'accroupit au niveau de Seichi et lui fit à son tour un grand sourire. « Coucou toi! » dit-il. « Comment tu t'appelles? »

Seichi cligna des yeux avant de hausser un sourcil et de regarder Naruto. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude. Le fils de Sasuke plissa un peu des yeux. « Seichi… » répondit-il précautionneusement.

Le sourire d'Iruka s'élargit encore plus si possible. « Seichi… » répéta-t-il pensivement avant de se relever et d'épousseter de sa main de la poussière imaginaire sur ses jambes recouvertes d'un _tablier_. « Je vous en prie! » leur dit Iruka tout en ouvrant encore plus la porte. « Entrez donc! »

Naruto fit un petit sourire à son proprio avant de pousser Seichi à l'intérieur et d'entrer dans l'appartement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux une fois à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il connaissait les privilèges qu'avaient un propriétaire d'immeuble, pensa-t-il. La taille de l'appartement n'avait rien à voir avec le sien — infiniment plus petit—, et tout était tellement _propre_ que ça en était presque insupportable.

« Assieds-toi, » lui dit joyeusement Iruka en les accompagnant dans le salon. Naruto haussa un blond sourcil devant le plastique recouvrant toutes les chaises à par le fauteuil en cuir entre le canapé et le pouf. Naruto s'assit avec Seichi sur le canapé alors qu'Iruka restait debout face à eux. « Vous voulez du thé— ou un peu de chocolat chaud? » demanda-t-il en regardant Seichi, tout sourire.

« Ah, non mer— »

« Moi je veux bien. »

Naruto fusilla le petit brun du regard, mais se tourna avec un petit sourire honteux vers Iruka. « Un peu de chocolat pour lui alors… » commenta-t-il légèrement.

Iruka joignit les mains. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien, Naruto? Il me reste toujours un peu de tourte… »

Naruto cligna des yeux et sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il n'était pas sûr s'il ne serait jamais capable de _regarder _une tourte de la même manière—

« Malheureusement, elle est à la pomme et pas à la fraise. Je ne sais pas si tu préfères la fraise ou… »

Naruto prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement laisser son amour passionné pour ce dessert se faire anéantir par _un seul_ accident de tourte à la fraise?_ Je n__'__pense pas, non_.

« J'en voudrais bien un morceau alors, » répondit-il rapidement. En plus, c'était à la pomme— une gentille et pacifique couleur _marron_. Très loin du rouge.

Iruka lui décocha un nouveau sourire éclatant avant de disparaître par une porte qu'il supposa donner sur la cuisine. Il regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants confus avant de se tourner vers Seichi. Le garçon était assis bizarrement sur sa chaise en plastique, le dos bien droit et les jambes pendant dans le vide. Naruto lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Ça va? »

Seichi lui rendit son regard avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je sais pas. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment bien, lui non plus. Il avait été extrêmement tendu toute la nuit dernière et ce matin, mais la bonne humeur de son proprio le… désarçonnait. Comment pouvait-il se torturer l'esprit avec des crimes et des meurtriers en la présence de quelqu'un d'aussi… joyeux? Naruto secoua la tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que lui ou le fils de Sasuke ne disent quoi que ce soit. La voix d'Iruka résonnant depuis la cuisine les fit sursauter. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de thé ou de chocolat, Naruto? » Appela-t-il. « Je pense que tu auras soif après avoir… » Naruto et Seichi regardèrent Iruka émerger de la cuisine avec un petit plateau. « …Avalé ça. » Iruka déposa le plateau sur la table basse et sourit.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire avec gène. « Hmm, merci… euh… » Il attrapa la petite assiette contenant sa tourte et donna son chocolat chaud à Seichi. Le petit brun prit délicatement la tasse et commença à boire sans attendre.

« Alors! » s'exclama Iruka en se frottant les mains et en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui faisait face au canapé. « Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose dont tu veux me pa— »

« Eh bien, eh bien, » fit une voix depuis un coin de la pièce. « Il semble que nous ayons des invités. »

Naruto dut faire appel à tout son contrôle et sa volonté pour ne pas cracher les morceaux de tourte dans sa bouche à la vue de l'homme à moitié nu se tenant devant eux. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'étrangler quelque peu à cause du choc.

Bordel de merde. Il avait _compl__è__tement_ oublié qu'Iruka avait dit qu'il vivait avec son compagnon. Il avait même complètement zappé qu'Iruka était _gay_. Dans un moment de panique, ses yeux se posèrent sur Seichi. Le petit garçon semblait s'être figé en pleine gorgée et regardait le nouveau venu avec des yeux confus et plissés.

« Kakashi! » Iruka sortit Naruto de sa transe paniquée d'un cri exaspéré. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu f— est-ce que tu peux _s__'__il te pla__î__t_ aller mettre un T-shirt? »

Les yeux de Naruto tiquèrent légèrement lorsque l'homme fit à Iruka un sourire goguenard. « On est tous des hommes ici. Je ne possède rien qu'ils n'aient jamais vu auparavant. Et puis j'avais envie de voir qui nous avait interrompus. »

Naruto tiqua. Interrompu pendant qu'ils faisaient _quoi_?

Iruka secoua la tête, les joues très très rouges, puis se tourna vers Naruto avec un sourire gêné. « Voici… euh… mon compagnon, » dit-il calmement. « L'abruti flemmard dont je t'avais parlé. » Il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux gris en disant ça.

Naruto essaya de sourire, il essaya vraiment, mais comment _pouvait-il_ quand ce torse nu et musclé lui crevait littéralement les yeux? Iruka n'avait pas l'air si vieux, mais le type flemmard, Kakashi, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas plus de… vingt-cinq ans. Il avait une légère cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil gauche et des marques ainsi que des petites traces de morsures éparpillées sur son abdomen sur lesquelles Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas son cerveau de lui désobéir. Telle une épidémie maléfique, des images d'Iruka et du type aux cheveux gris ne cessaient d'apparaître dans sa tête, et c'était tellement étrange, tellement _bizarre_. Iruka, cet homme délicat muni d'un rougissement permanent, avec ce jeune type aux airs de biker qui avait l'air d'avoir appris la vie dans la rue plutôt qu'à l'école.

Naruto frissonna. Puis il secoua la tête. « Euh, bonjour, » essaya-t-il maladroitement. Il se tourna vers Seichi. « Dis bonjour, Seichi. »

Le garçon cilla. « Je— »

« Attends un peu… » interrompit lentement le mec aux cheveux gris. « Tu serais pas… le fils de Sasuke? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il avait oublié que ce mec-là avait été agent de police avant.

« Oui. » répondit Seichi, et Naruto se retint à grand-peine de rouler des yeux en entendant l'orgueil dans la voix du garçon. « Vous êtes un policier? »

L'homme sourit. « Plus maintenant, » répondit-il en marchant vers le centre du salon.

Les yeux de Seichi se plissèrent. Ça lui donnait l'air bizarre vu qu'il tenait toujours sa tasse de chocolat chaud inclinée vers ses lèvres. « Pourquoi? Vous vous êtes fait renvoyé? »

Naruto faillit frapper le gamin.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Renvoyé, démissionné. C'est pareil. »

Les yeux de Seichi s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Iruka l'interrompit.

« S'il te plaît, Kakashi. Nous avons des invités. Va mettre un T-shirt. »

Naruto vit un nouveau sourire paresseux s'installer sur le visage de Kakashi. Le mec retourna vers le coin de la pièce et ouvrit une porte— probablement un placard. Ça devait être le genre où l'on pouvait entrer dedans complètement car Kakashi y disparut pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir dans un débardeur blanc. Naruto vit Iruka lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, » commença l'ex-policier en revenant dans le salon et en s'arrêtant à côté de la chaise qu'occupait Iruka. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec le gamin de Sasuke…? »

« Naruto, » l'aida le blond.

Kakashi eut un sourire. « Oh, le gamin de la mémé. »

Naruto s'autorisa une grimace d'agacement. Tsunade avait été se _fourrer_ partout, n'est-ce pas? « Ouais, c'est moi. »

Le type aux cheveux gris acquiesça. « Et Seichi est avec toi parce que…? »

Naruto inspira profondément. « Je permets juste à Sakura— sa mère— de prendre un peu de repos pour l'instant. » Il ne voulait pas révéler les détails de la déprime de Sakura.

Iruka hocha la tête. « Les enfants peuvent être difficiles à gérer, pas vrai? » demanda-t-il affectueusement.

Naruto lui retourna son sourire. « Yep'. Mais lui, je le contrôle. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Seichi afin d'appuyer son propos. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le garçon le fusillait du regard.

Les deux autres hommes eurent un petit rire.

« Ah… Bon, Naruto, » commença joyeusement Iruka. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? J'espère que tu n'as pas de problème avec ton appartement…? »

Naruto tenta de rire un peu. « Ah… ha ha, non, ç-ça va. » Il mit une main derrière la tête avec gène. _Si on excluait les souris se promenant dans sa cuisine_. « C'est juste que… Je voudrais te poser une question… » Il leva les yeux sur Iruka et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux dans un geste sérieux. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai accompagné à l'appartement d'un mec, il y pas longtemps? Celui juste en face du mien— pour lui donner la tourte…? »

Iruka sourit prudemment. « Oui…? Et donc? »

Naruto tenta une autre fois un faible sourire. « Je… Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais… Si tu pouvais me dire le nom de cette personne. »

Iruka cligna des yeux. « Pardon? »

Naruto se racla la gorge. « Je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire le nom de la personne qui habite dans l'appartement en face du mien. »

Naruto vit les yeux de Kakashi se plisser dans sa direction, et ceux d'Iruka en signe de confusion. « Eh bien… » commença lentement Iruka. « …Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? »

« Non, non, non, » s'empressa de répondre Naruto. « C'est juste que… Je crois que… Enfin je veux dire… euh… Je l'ai aperçu depuis ma fenêtre à plusieurs reprises et… et je pense que… »

Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Devrait-il confier ses soupçons aux deux hommes? Serait-ce le mieux à faire, étant donné le fait que Kakashi avait été autrefois policier lui-même? Mais Naruto se souvint à cet instant qu'il s'appuyait sur ses seuls soupçons. Si ça se trouve, en le disant, il allait ruiner la vie d'un innocent. Et il ne le voulait pas.

« C'est juste que… » continua-t-il. « Je l'ai vu une paire de fois depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, et je pense qu'il pourrait être un ancien ami à moi… du collège. »

Naruto vit les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquiller lentement en signe de compréhension. « Oh. » Il sourit. « D'accord dans ce cas. Je suppose que ça ne fera pas de mal de te le dire. Mais tu sais, Naruto… C'est pas exactement très _l__é__gal_ que je te donne des informations sur un résident— »

« Juste son nom! » s'exclama Naruto un peu trop vivement. Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant de continuer. « Je… Je veux juste son nom… Je sais que je n'aimerais sûrement pas que tu donnes mon nom au premier venu, mais je suis presque sûr que ce type-là est mon ami, alors je pense pas qu'il puisse t'en vouloir si tu… euh… me donnais son nom. » Naruto lâcha un soupir après avoir fini, et tenta un sourire.

Iruka le fixa pendant un petit moment avant de lui rendre son sourire. « Ok… D'accord, alors, » dit-il doucement. Il se leva. « Je vais devoir aller chercher dans les dossiers des locataires, par contre. Ah, Kakashi, reste avec eux pendant que je vais le chercher— et s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas honte plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

Kakashi lui envoya un sourire. « Je n'oserai pas. »

Iruka lui lança un regard d'avertissement et disparut dans un couloir.

Naruto l'observa alors qu'il quittait la pièce pendant un petit moment avant de se retourner vers Kakashi. L'homme le fixait encore avec ces yeux plissés et méfiants. Naruto détourna rapidement de regard et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il entreprit de picorer sa tourte.

« Alors… Cet ami… » commença lentement Kakashi. « Comment il s'appelle? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de façon dramatique avant qu'il commence à s'étouffer sur la tourte qu'il venait d'avaler. Il se donna un peu de temps pour déglutir avant de poser des yeux nerveux sur Kakashi. « Euh… Eh ben… Tu vois… » bredouilla-t-il pathétiquement avant de secouer la main d'un geste gêné. « I-Il s'appelle… euh… Il s'appelle— »

« Kakashi! » On entendit un cri depuis une pièce hors de vue. C'était Iruka. « Où est-ce que tu as mis les dossiers de ton immeuble? »

Kakashi fixa Naruto avec des yeux plissés quelques secondes de plus avant de se redresser et de crier à son partenaire : « Dans la même pile que les tiens, » d'une voix calme.

Naruto entendit des bredouillements. « Dans la _m__ê__me_—?! Kakashi, je t'ai dit qu'on devait séparer et organiser nos affaires! »

Kakashi eut un sourire tendre et baissa les yeux, bien qu'il savait qu'Iruka ne serait pas capable de voir son expression. « Excuse-moi, Iru-chan, » clama-t-il en s'arrangeant pour faire porter son ton désolé.

Il y eut une silence de la part d'Iruka, où qu'il puisse se trouver, et Naruto sut immédiatement que l'homme à la cicatrice sur le nez était probablement en train de rougir abondamment. Naruto sourit légèrement. Ces deux hommes devaient sûrement s'aimer énormément.

« Alors? » dit Kakashi, se tournant de nouveau vers Naruto. « J'attends toujours. »

Naruto baissa la tête et soupira. Il supposa que ce ne serait pas bien grave s'il révélait au moins une partie de la vérité à Kakashi. « Je… Je cherche… » Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je cherche Gaa— »

« J'ai trouvé! » s'écria Iruka depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il émergea quelques secondes plus tard, une feuille de papier à la main. « J'ai retrouvé son nom, Naruto. C'est l'un des locataires les plus récents, alors il était quasiment tout au-dessus de la pile, » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Naruto pensait que son cœur battait déjà très fort depuis les dernières minutes, mais là il se dit qu'il aurait de la chance si l'organe ne finissait pas par défoncer sa cage thoracique. Naruto pressa une main sur sa poitrine afin de tenter de refouler la douleur. _Wow_, pensa-t-il, véritablement surpris. Avait-il peur d'entendre le nom de Gaara sortir de la bouche d'Iruka? Le blond leva les yeux sur Iruka, plein d'une angoisse qui l'aurait fait s'écrouler au sol s'il avait été debout. « A-alors…? » commença-t-il doucement. « Co-comment il s'appelle? » Naruto déglutit de manière parfaitement audible. _Piti__é__, ne dis pas Gaara, s__'__il te pla__î__t ne dis pas Gaara, piti__é __ne dis pas__—_

Iruka lui jeta un sourire. « Alors, il s'appelle— »

_Gaara._

« Sasori Akasuna. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Pardon? »

Iruka se racla la gorge. « Sasori Akasuna— c'est ton ami? »

Naruto fixa Iruka d'une expression blanche durant de longues secondes avant d'afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Non— pas _du tout_, » conclut-il en se levant.

Iruka cilla. « Oh… euh… Je suis désolé—? »

« Non, _non_, » dit Naruto en serrant les épaules de l'homme. « Je t'en prie ; c'est _tr__è__s bien_. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est _bien._ » Il décocha un sourire éclatant à son proprio.

Iruka cilla et essaya de former un sourire. « Euh… D'accord? »

Naruto lui rendit un sourire de cinq mille watts. « Hmm… » commença-t-il maladroitement. « Ben c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir… »

Iruka laissa apparaître un petit sourire. « Oh… d'accord… Eh bien, c'est parfait alors. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir partir maintenant? »

Naruto était sur le point de confirmer son envie de rentrer lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression attristée sur le visage d'Iruka. « Euh… » commença-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Ben, j'ai toujours ma tourte à finir… » continua-t-il lentement. « Et je suis sûr que Seichi n'a pas fini d'avaler son chocolat, alors… » il sourit une nouvelle fois. « Je suppose qu'on peut rester ici un peu plus longtemps. »

Iruka lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh! D'accord alors. Tu crois que vous pourriez rester jusqu'au déjeuner? On mange aux alentours de midi… »

Naruto plissa le nez. « A midi? Euh, oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui, et Seichi et moi on ne s'entend pas vraiment très bien quand on est tous seuls… »

Iruka jeta un regard à Seichi toujours assis sur le canapé, l'air complètement perdu alors qu'il observait le déroulement de la conversation. « Ah, très bien. On est samedi alors le fils de ma sœur est en haut. Ça te dirait que je l'appelle pour que vous puissiez jouer tous les deux, Seichi? »

Le petit garçon regarda Naruto. Ce dernier haussa des épaules. Seichi se tourna de nouveau vers Iruka et haussa des épaules à son tour. « D'accord… » répondit-il à contre-cœur.

Iruka sourit. « Très bien, alors! Je vais lui demander de descendre. Pendant ce temps-là, pourquoi vous n'en profiteriez pas pour apprendre à vous connaître, avec Kakashi? » Iruka regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, tout sourire.

Kakashi lui rendit son sourire. « Bien sûr que je vais lui tenir compagnie, » assura-t-il lentement. Il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto, qui fit un petit pas en arrière.

« Ok, ok, » répondit Iruka en reculant légèrement. « Fais comme chez toi, Naruto. Ma maison est ta maison. Demande-moi si tu veux utiliser quelque chose— la télévision est là, » il montra du doigt l'écran contre le mur du salon que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué avant, et décocha un clin d'œil à Seichi. « Et ici, il y a l'ordinateur. Et puis bien sûr, si tu veux utiliser le téléphone on en a un sur le mur à côté du— »

« Iruka, » l'interrompit délicatement Kakashi. Le brun se retourna vers lui. « Je pense que Naruto a compris. »

Iruka lui rendit un regard vide. « Euh… » Il tenta un sourire. « Oh… Très bien, » acheva-t-il. « Je… Je vais passer un coup de fil à ma sœur. » Il cilla, puis disparut une nouvelle fois dans le couloir.

Naruto le regarda partir avec une petite pointe de regret. Il voulait qu'Iruka reste avec eux afin d'avoir autre chose à regarder que les yeux perçants de Kakashi.

Lorsqu'Iruka fut hors de vue, Naruto resta debout quelques secondes de plus avant de se rasseoir. Il jeta un regard à Seichi, qui était en train de le fixer d'un air interloqué.

Naruto lui tira la langue. Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à boire son chocolat chaud.

« Hmm… » commença Naruto sans regarder Kakashi. « C'est OK si Seichi regarde la télé? »

Kakashi, qui se tenait immobile les bras croisés tout en les fixant effrontément sourit à Seichi. « Bien sûr. » Il saisit la télécommande sur la table basse. « Tu veux quelle chaîne, Seichi? »

Seichi engloutit sans un bruit les dernières gouttes de sa boisson avant de lever les yeux. « Arte, » marmonna-t-il.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « _Arte_? » Répéta-t-il d'un ton abasourdi. Puis il se tut rapidement, parce que c'était quand même du fils de _Sasuke_ dont il s'agissait.

Kakashi pouffa de rire avant d'allumer la chaîne correspondante. L'écran de la télévision avait l'air plus grand quand il était allumé— ou alors c'était l'énorme tank traversant l'écran de part en part qui donnait cette impression. Naruto se retourna pour voir les antennes de Seichi se dresser. « Je crois que c'est la deuxième partie des Chroniques d'une Guerre Mondiale, » dit-il d'un ton excité avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et de s'asseoir sur le tapis juste en face de la télévision.

Naruto sourit malgré lui. Peut-être qu'_il_ devrait s'acheter une télévision, si ça parvenait à faire taire le gamin. Avec ses pensées focalisées sur le garçon, il en avait presque oublié l'homme derrière lui.

« Naruto. »

Le blond sursauta.

Kakashi pouffa de rire. « Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Et ce nom que tu étais sur le point de me dire avant, alors…? »

Maintenant que ses soupçons s'étaient avérés faux, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie d'inquiéter les proprios. « Euh, c'était rien, vraiment. Je veux dire… C'est vrai que… J'ai un peu _menti_ quand j'ai dit que cette personne était mon amie… Elle n'est même pas mon _ennemie_… Mais maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas lui… » Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un léger sourire.

Il était si heureux qu'il ne prêta pas attention à tous les trous dans sa théorie. Ça pouvait être un faux nom— mais Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était probable. Et puis, _Sasori Akasuna_? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de nom que prendrait un tueur en série. Naruto sourit de satisfaction. Il allait sûrement devoir creuser plus profondément afin de connaître la vérité, mais il était trop content pour se soucier même du fait qu'il avait oublié la photo de Gaara chez lui pour vérifier.

« Tant que tu ne caches rien de dangereux… » reprit précautionneusement Kakashi. « Je suppose que je vais te foutre la paix pour le moment. » Il décroisa les bras et souffla. « Comme l'a si bien dit Iruka… » Naruto haussa un sourcil devant le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Kakashi quand il avait mentionné Iruka. « …Fais comme chez toi. »

* * *

Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'ils étaient dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir tant à faire dans un seul appartement, mais les possibilités étaient infinies avec une télévision, un Iruka en train de cuisiner, un Kakashi bricoleur sous l'évier de la salle de bains et deux gamins— le neveu d'Iruka était descendu à l'appartement— s'agitant dans tous les sens avec les jouets que le neveu avait amenés avec lui.

Naruto se mit à rire depuis l'une des chaises de la salle à manger. Il venait juste de se rincer le visage et les mains après avoir aidé Kakashi à réparer l'évier, et il allait aider Iruka à finir le repas dans une minute. Il était content que Konohamaru soit descendu ; il ne savait pas pour combien de temps la télé aurait occupé Seichi. Ça avait été rigolo de voir le neveu d'Iruka— même âge que Seichi mais se comportant _comme_ un gamin de son âge— débouler dans l'appartement et harceler le fils de Sasuke pour jouer avec des jouets « ridicules », dixit Seichi. Mais le petit brun s'était adouci face au petit surexcité sans dents de devant en moins de quelques minutes. Naruto souriait chaque fois que Seichi écarquillait les yeux face à un nouveau jeu « indigne » que Konohamaru suggérait. De même, le blond souriait malgré lui lorsqu'il entendait Seichi rire— un son sincère qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche de Sasuke— lorsque Konohamaru disait ou faisait quelque chose qui l'amusait.

« Naruto, » appela Iruka depuis la cuisine.

Iruka lui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre tout en se penchant au-dessus d'une casserole bouillonnante. « Je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide pour l'instant, » lui dit-il joyeusement. « Va te reposer. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche dans le but de protester. « Euh… Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de t'aider— »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » l'interrompit Iruka en versant quelques morceaux de légumes dans la casserole. « J'ai presque terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire pendant que tu étais en train d'aider Kakashi. » Il essuyait quelques gouttes de sueur qui se trouvaient sur son front. « Il ne reste plus qu'à faire bouillir la soupe, maintenant. Ça sera prêt dans environ une demi-heure. »

Naruto fit un petit sourire gêné à son proprio. « Euh… Bon… Ben, je pense que je vais aller embêter les garçons alors… » répondit-il légèrement avant de se retourner vers le salon.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, tu pourrais utiliser l'ordinateur si tu veux… Il est sur le bureau à côté de la télévision. Il est déjà allumé— bouge juste la souris pour enlever la veille de l'écran. Kakashi et moi, on ne l'utilise jamais, alors ça se peut qu'il soit un peu lent… »

Naruto lui décocha un sourire en signe de remerciement et acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'appareil. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé d'ordinateur. Il y en avait un chez Tsunade, mais il ne l'utilisait que pour des recherches qu'il avait à faire pour l'école, ou pour regarder des vidéos marrantes sur _Viewtube_. Naruto dut esquiver un avion en plastique volant sur le chemin. Il marmonna aux enfants de se calmer avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise et de bouger la souris.

L'écran s'alluma comme avait dit Iruka. L'image du bureau montrait Iruka affichant un large sourire pendant que le mec aux cheveux gris était tourné vers lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Naruto rougit et cliqua sur le raccourci d'Internet.

Hmm. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur un ordinateur? Il ne pouvait plus vraiment regarder des vidéos marrantes à présent : il était bien trop vieux pour apprécier ce genre de choses… Mais une fois encore, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre? Naruto soupira en tapant _Viewtube_ sur la barre de recherche en haut de la page.

Le site s'afficha quelques secondes plus tard, et Naruto se prit à sourire devant l'interface rouge. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé sur ce site. Il regarda la page des « Nouvelles Vidéos » et cliqua sur « _Un Bolosse se ramasse en Skateboard_. » Il attendit que la vidéo charge, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose de très spectaculaire. La vidéo débuta avec un groupe d'adolescents s'amusant à faire des tricks sur une rampe, quand soudain un petit blond tenta une figure, ce qui lui valut d'achever son split sur le ciment en éclatant son skate au passage.

Naruto aurait éclaté de rire si l'adolescent n'avait pas commencé à hurler : « Je me suis déchiré les couilles! »

Naruto grimaça et arrêta la vidéo.

Puis il soupira. Ça ne lui paraissait pas très correct de regarder ces vidéos à son âge. Sans mentionner le fait que deux enfants se trouvaient derrière lui. Qui sait quel genre de vidéo pouvait héberger ce site?

Naruto cliqua sur la barre de recherche et posa son menton en appui sur sa main. Et maintenant? Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller sur _WikiMedia_ et essayer de trouver une vidéo _intelligente_ cette fois. Ou alors—

Naruto marqua une pause.

…Ou alors il pouvait se renseigner sur les meurtres de Mushroom Tech.

Naruto sentit une petite goutte de sueur se former au dessus de son arcade sourcilière. Puis il secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Gaara ne vivait pas près de chez lui, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses crimes, n'est-ce pas? Naruto posa ses doigts sur le clavier et jura mentalement lorsqu'il vit que ses doigts tremblaient. Le blond roula des yeux et tapa avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis.

_Mushroom Tech. Ent__rer__._

_8__736 __r__é__sultats__._

Naruto cligna des yeux devant les différents liens. Le tout premier disait _LYCEE TECHNOLOGIQUE MUSHROOM depuis 1974._

Naruto cliqua dessus.

Le lien l'amena sur une page décorée d'une interface marron et de frises kitsch représentant des stylos et des crayons. Il y avait un gros paragraphe au milieu. Naruto commença à le lire:

_Le Lyc__é__e Technologique Mushroom est un __é__tablissement du second cycle qui s__'__attache __à __fournir __à __ses __é__l__è__ves un enseignement de qualit__é __optimale_—

Bla, bla, bla. Naruto passa le paragraphe, déjà mort d'ennui avant même d'avoir terminé la première phrase. Il cliqua sur d'autres choses, comme le curriculum de l'école, ainsi que l'équipe d'enseignants. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importe ce qu'il était venu chercher, il ne le trouverait probablement pas ici car ce site faisait comme si Mushroom Tech existait toujou—

Attends.

Naruto plissa les yeux à la vue d'un lien au bas de la page. Il était en gras et écrit en une police fantaisiste. MEMORIAL DE MUSHROOM T. Naruto marqua quelques secondes de pause avant de cliquer sur le lien.

Cela le conduisit à une page munie d'une interface noire contrairement à celle de la page précédente. On pouvait y voir une photo de l'école en noir et blanc avec des bouquets de fleurs autour du portail, ainsi que des photos de ce que Naruto supposait être des étudiants. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être une vidéo en dessous de la photo. Naruto exhala profondément avant de cliquer dessus. Cela lui prit quelques secondes à charger, alors la tension qui pesait sur les entrailles de Naruto s'éleva d'un cran. Puis, soudain, une femme apparut sur l'écran. Elle était noire, possédait des cheveux courts défiant toute gravité et portait un tailleur jaune qui lui donnait l'air absolument _r__é__tro_—

« Ici Sade, en direct pour CBA News— » commença-t-elle d'une voix claire. « La _trag__é__die_ s'est abattue sur le lycée technologique, Mushroom Tech— »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. C'était un reportage de JT.

« —A peine deux jours avant Noël, des morts aussi soudaines que violentes ont frappé plusieurs étudiants dans le bâtiment que vous voyez derrière moi. Des témoins disent que le coupable était l'un de leurs _propres_ camarades— un jeune homme en année de Terminale connu sous le nom de Kaze Sabaku Gaara. La police affirme que les caméras de surveillance ont capturé la quasi-intégralité des gestes de l'adolescent, et Peter, j'ai bien peur que cet incident soit sans commune mesure avec tout ce que nous avons pu connaître ces dernières années. »

La caméra changea de plan et montra un homme assez âgé assis derrière un bureau, qui affichait une expression extrêmement grave— Naruto présuma que cela devait être le Peter en question.

«Que peut-on dire de la situation actuelle, Sade? »

« Eh bien qu'elle est assez grave, Peter ; la police est toujours en train de compter les corps, mais jusqu'à présent _aucun_ professeur n'a été retrouvé vivant, et trente-trois élèves ont déjà été déclarés morts. Plusieurs témoins disent que l'homme suspecté d'avoir commis ces crimes atroces— Monsieur Kaze— a utilisé un _gaz_ pour assassiner toutes ces personnes innocentes. »

La femme se dirigea alors plus près de l'entrée de l'école, où l'on pouvait voir des ambulances aux gyrophares rouges aveuglants, ainsi qu'une mer de voitures de police et de policiers, dont certains d'entre eux foudroyaient la caméra du regard.

« On nous a _interdit_ l'accès aux bâtiments. La police nous informe que bien que chacun des mouvements de Kaze aient été filmés par des caméras, le jeune homme est actuellement introuvable. Il est considéré comme un dangereux criminel par les forces de police, et il pourrait se trouver _n__'__importe o__ù_ à l'heure actuelle. Je recommande donc fortement à tous les habitants de Mushroom City de rester chez eux, et de ne pas se hasarder seuls dehors ces prochaines nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé. Et concernant la gravité de la situation Peter, nous avons maintenant en notre possession quelques images des étudiants décédés, mais le central les a considérées comme trop _explicites_ pour les diffuser à la télévision. »

« Et avons-nous appris quelques informations sur ce Monsieur Kaze depuis l'incident, Sade? »

« Oui, Peter. Il s'avère que Gaara Sabaku Kaze n'est pas étranger à la loi. Il se peut que vous vous rappeliez de l'affaire Kaze Contre Kaze qui s'était produite à Suna en 1998? » L'écran afficha alors une photographie d'un jeune Gaara se tenant dans une tribune de ce qui semblait être une salle d'audience. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ans sur le cliché. « Il a été jugé coupable du meurtre de deux membres de sa famille. »

« Et comment ce fait-il qu'un enfant comme lui ait été autorisé dans un lycée prestigieux tel que Mushroom Tech? » demanda Peter. « Et comment ce fait-il qu'il ait été même autorisé à se rendre dans un établissement public? » Il avait l'air véritablement indigné.

« Eh bien Peter, Kaze a depuis été libéré, comme l'exige la loi de Suna qui stipule que la peine d'emprisonnement de chaque mineur incarcéré doit être reconsidérée sur la base d'une bonne conduite. Il a donc été relâché, et a par la suite été scolarisé à domicile pendant un certain temps, avant d'intégrer cette école. »

L'écran se modifia afin de montrer la femme et l'homme l'un à côté de l'autre. « Et concernant les témoins, Sade? Avez-vous pu entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire? » demanda l'homme.

« Encore une fois Peter, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mais il y a ici une véritable _foule_ de parents et d'amis qui attendent fébrilement devant l'école des nouvelles de leurs enfants… Quoi qu'elles puissent être, » acheva-t-elle gravement.

Le plan changea une nouvelle fois pour montrer une grande femme blonde, les yeux tournés vers la caméra et remplis de chagrin, un micro proche de ses lèvres.

« J-Je ne comprends pas comment une chose pareille a pu arriver… » commença-t-elle, et de plus en plus de larmes coulaient de ses yeux. « Ils continuent de sortir un par un et… » elle gémit. « Et ils sont tous _morts_. »

« Et dans quelle classe elle est, votre fille? » lui demanda un homme.

« Elle est en Terminale, » répondit la femme en secouant la tête. « J'espère juste qu'elle va bien— oh mon _Dieu_, j'espère que Carey va _bien_. »

Naruto sentit un pincement de tristesse dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait que Neji lui avait dit que _tous_ les Terminales avaient été tués.

Soudain, l'écran changea de nouveau, et une femme apparut en train d'agripper un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. « C'est vraiment affreux, » dit la femme les yeux pleins de larmes. « Qu'une telle tragédie puisse arriver dans cette école, c-c'est inimaginable. Et seulement quelques jours avant Noël? » Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre son corps. « Je remercie juste le Ciel que mon fils me soit revenu _vivant_. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'entre à l'intérieur— j'ai du attendre _deux heures_ avant que la police laisse sortir une file d'élèves— et mon fils était parmi eux. » Elle secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir tendu. « Je vais prier pour tous les parents qui sont ici. Dieu seul sait les souffrances qu'ils sont en train de traverser. »

Il y eut un nouveau changement de plan, et un homme s'éloignant de la caméra la tête entre les mains apparut à l'écran. Il était accompagné par plusieurs agents de police et il semblait s'éloigner d'une ambulance.

« C'est mon fils! » hurla l'homme en tombant à genoux sur le sol et en frappant le ciment de ses poings. La caméra zooma sur sa figure. Des larmes inondaient ses joues et son visage était tant défiguré par la douleur Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. « C'est mon _fils._ » sanglota l'homme. « Mon petit _gar__ç__on_. »

Naruto arrêta la vidéo.

Il inspira fébrilement.

Et puis il recommença. Il allait devoir se laisser quelques secondes pour réapprendre à respirer calmement.

_Pauvres gens_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Avoir son enfant arraché de soi dans ces circonstances pareilles. Naruto se frotta l'arête du nez entre deux doigts et lâcha un autre soupir. Il n'allait pas pouvoir terminer la vidéo. En regardant la barre de progression, il vit qu'il lui restait encore sept minutes à visionner. Il ne pensait pas être capable de regarder plus de gens souffrir dans l'attente ou en apprenant que leurs enfants étaient morts. Il descendit le curseur.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés de fatigue, alors il dut faire une pause afin de se les frotter avant de pouvoir revenir à l'écran. Il entendit les bruits que faisaient Konohamaru et Seichi en jouant derrière, inconscient du crève-cœur dans lequel Naruto s'était embarqué.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto remit les yeux sur l'écran. Il vit des messages, des mots de commémoration, des articles de presses, et d'autres vidéos sur lesquelles il n'osa pas cliquer.

Finalement, un lien apparut qui fit faire une pause à Naruto. _Mushroom Tech. Promotion 2005._

Naruto inspira profondément et cliqua dessus. Le lien ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre, et Naruto sursauta en entendant le début d'une chanson. Et la seconde suivante, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la chanson de _remise de dipl__ô__me_. La trompette morose gémissait dans ses oreilles, rejointes par d'autres instruments— une clarinette et un saxophone. Ils donnaient aux élèves la cérémonie de remise de diplôme à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pu assister, pensa Naruto en secouant la tête.

En descendant le curseur de la page, il vit les noms des élèves ainsi que leur photos de classe individuelles souriantes. Naruto sentit le chagrin l'accabler à la vue du nom de Carey Zimmerman, une jolie adolescente souriant joyeusement à l'appareil avec son chapeau bleu de diplômée légèrement incliné sur le côté. Il était sûr que c'était la fille de la femme qu'il avait vu dans le reportage.

Alors que Naruto regardaient les noms, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique par prénoms. Il savait que Gaara serait le premier G, et il sentit le redouté sentiment de pessimisme morbide l'approcher.

C'était une si petite liste— seulement soixante-trois élèves si Naruto se souvenait bien, alors il descendit le curseur assez rapidement.

_Dexter Simmons, Edgar Pollen, Ellie Michel, Fatima Jacobs, Gary Michaels, Gwyneth Stryker__—_

_Attends_.

Naruto cilla.

Ellie, Fatima, _Gary_—

Où était _Gaara_?

Naruto sentit une émotion indescriptible monter en lui. Est-ce qu'ils avaient _exclu_ Gaara de la liste des diplômés?

Naruto essaya de calmer la petite partie de lui qui voulait être en colère par un effort.

Et puis il se sentit un peu malade.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de s'indigner sur le fait qu'une école qui avait dû faire face à une telle tragédie prenne le parti d'ignorer l'existence de leur _meurtrier_? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? L'école avait tous les _droits_ de pas inclure Gaara dans leur liste. Que ressentirait un parent, s'il voulait faire son deuil en regardant les yeux souriants de leur fils ou fille, mais devaient faire défiler la liste pour tomber sur leur _assassin_ quelques lignes plus haut?

Naruto secoua la tête. Il savait qu'_il _aurait été en colère.

Avec un nouveau soupir il continua de parcourir la liste, image par image. Honnêtement, tous ces étudiants avaient l'air si _innocent_ sur ces photos. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter une fin aussi violente? Naruto s'attarda sur chaque cliché, essayant d'accorder autant d'attention en respect pour chaque élève. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se sourire lorsqu'il tombait sur une photo où l'étudiant faisait le « V » de la Victoire ou arborait une grimace rigolote. Naruto pouvait presque deviner lesquels étaient les pitres, les pom-pom girls si l'école en avait, et les sportifs populaires.

Il était arrivé aux R maintenant, et il s'attarda un peu sur une adolescente aux cheveux longs qui avait l'air d'être d'origine indienne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs en cascade sur ses épaules, et des traits doux qui firent s'adoucir les yeux de Naruto. Cette fille se serait sûrement révélée être un super canon. Mais maintenant elle était _morte_, pensa Naruto avec un soupir résigné. Elle s'appelait Rosanne Iskar.

Naruto secoua de nouveau la tête en descendant un peu plus le curseur. Le nom suivant était Reno Littleton. Naruto esquissa un sourire à la vue de la langue qu'il tirait sur la photo. _Le petit voyou-type_, devina Naruto. Il ferma les yeux pour montrer son respect avant de descendre jusqu'au prochain nom. Sammy Taylor. C'était encore une fille, presque maladivement pâle, mais pourvue d'yeux verts qui paraissaient deux fois trop grands à travers ses larges lunettes. Elle arborait un petit sourire ainsi que des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Naruto admira ses traits pendant quelques minutes avant de descendre jusqu'à la prochaine photo—

Et puis Naruto sentit un électrochoc tellement violent remonter sa colonne vertébrale qu'il en égratigna la souris.

Il y avait en face de lui un adolescent— un rouquin, avec des yeux noisette entourés par une ombre noire qui révélait un manque de sommeil, ainsi qu'une peau pâle légèrement rougie au niveau des joues.

Mais c'était plus que ça— c'était plus que la _ressemblance_, c'était le nom, oh mon Dieu, c'était le _nom_—

_Sasori Akasuna._

Naruto retint à peine le sanglot de désespoir qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, n'est-ce pas?

C'était Gaara qui vivait dans la chambre du cinquième étage.

* * *

A la prochaine fois.


	7. Ton Petit Monde qui part en Vrille

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

Naruto était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour sursauter. Il cilla lentement à la place, se redressa sur son siège et soupira.

Il était grillé.

« C'est qui? »

C'était Konohamaru qui arrivait derrière lui, se penchant au-dessus de la chaise avec une aisance qui supposait qu'il était déjà venu bon nombre de fois auparavant.

Naruto était sur le point de supprimer la page montrant le visage de Sasori lorsque Seichi la pointa du doigt.

« Hé… C'est ce type, » dit-il doucement.

Naruto se retourna lentement vers lui. « Quel type? »

Seichi lui jeta un regard égal. « Le type dans les escaliers. »

L'expression sur le vis age de Naruto s'affaissa lentement. Il se déplaça sur sa chaise afin de pouvoir mettre les deux mains sur les épaules de Seichi. « _Non_, » commença-t-il sérieusement. « Tu avais dit que l'homme que je t'ai montré hier était le type que tu avais vu dans les escaliers. »

Seichi plissa les yeux. « Je… » Il leva pensivement les yeux. Puis il secoua la tête. « Ils sont pareils. »

Naruto sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'envahir. Pitié, _non_. « Seichi, » fit-il lentement. « Ce sont deux personnes différentes. Maintenant dis-moi: l'homme que tu as vu dans la cage d'escaliers— c'était celui sur la photo, ou celui que tu vois maintenant? »

Seichi essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Naruto. « Je… Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de la photo d'hier. Je ne— Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir? »

Naruto fixait Seichi avec des yeux écarquillés.

Seichi lui rendit son regard avec un petit peu de peur dans les yeux. « Tu… Tu me fais mal… » tenta-t-il.

Naruto eut un léger sursaut avant de relâcher Seichi. Il était en train de lui broyer les épaules. « Désolé. »

Seichi le fixa avec des yeux méfiants. « Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir? »

Naruto ignora immédiatement cette question. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il dise à Seichi dans quoi son père s'était embarqué ; il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Va jouer, » lui dit-il en secouant la tête et en se retournant face à l'ordinateur. « Je suis occupé. »

Seichi plissa les yeux. « Pas avant que tu me dises qui est ce type-là. Est-ce que… Est-qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec mon papa? »

Naruto se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cliquer et émit un soupir las. « Non gamin. C'est rien. Va jouer. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche dans le but de protester, mais Naruto se retourna vers lui pour lui décocher un regard noir qui le fit se taire. Seichi releva le menton en signe de défiance le temps d'une seconde avant que Konohamaru, étonnamment silencieux durant le reste de l'échange, lui tire le bras avec insistance en chuchotant 'viens, viens'.

Naruto lança un dernier regard autoritaire au garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour au milieu de la pièce, forcé de s'asseoir sur le tapis en face d'une montagne de jouets par le neveu d'Iruka. Puis, le blond soupira et se retourna vers son écran. Il se renfrogna.

Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez perdu comme ça. Il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles réfléchir, maintenant.

Il contempla la photographie de Sasori, une main sous son menton et perdu dans ses pensées. L'adolescent ne ressemblait pas tellement à Gaara. Gaara avait des yeux plus grands, pas de sourcils, et (autant que l'on puisse en juger à partir d'une photo imprimée) une peau encore plus pâle.

Naruto secoua la tête. Merde. Il avait été persuadé d'avoir tout compris. Quand il avait vu la photo de Sasori qui était décédé, il en avait immédiatement déduit que Gaara avait d'une façon ou d'une autre pris son _nom,_ l'utilisait afin d'échapper à la police ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais maintenant…. Maintenant, Seichi lui disait qu'il n'était plus sûr de savoir s'il avait vu Sasori ou Gaara. Est-ce que ça signifiait que Gaara utilisait aussi son _identit__é_? Ou était-ce l'inverse?

Attends, Naruto, _attends_. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Prenons les choses unes par unes.

Si Gaara était celui que Seichi avait vu dans la cage d'escalier, et habitait bel et bien dans l'appartement en face de chez lui, alors la seule raison pour laquelle Seichi n'était pas capable de se prononcer était parce que le déguisement de Gaara était nickel.

Mais.

Seichi avait dit la veille que c'était l'homme sur la photo qu'il avait vu, alors pourquoi ne serait-il plus sûr maintenant?

Naruto roula désespérément des yeux en signe d'exaspération avant de se détendre sur son siège et de soupirer. Cette histoire était en train de lui échapper. Il devrait dire ses soupçons à la police et les laisser s'en charger. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne _impliqu__é_ dans tout ce bordel.

En secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, il se re-pencha sur l'ordinateur. Il fixa la photographie avec précaution. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la photo de Gaara pour comparer, mais il avait un très bon souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait le gars.

Première chose, ce type— Sasori— souriait si sereinement sur sa photo— et il n'avait rien vu de pareil sur aucuns des clichés de Gaara. Sur les plus anciennes du meurtrier, il y avait parfois le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il n'était jamais… Comment dire?… _Sinc__è__re_. Ce type-là, en revanche, donnait l'impression de sourire _sans arr__ê__t_. En plus, dans l'une des photos en couleurs qu'il avait de Gaara, ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns— et non pas rouges comme l'avait dit Seichi. Et les sourcils. Sasori avait des sourcils fins et réguliers, alors que Gaara n'en avait pas— même pas sur les photos de son enfance.

Naruto plissa les yeux devant la photographie de Sasori. Il regrettait vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas posté une photo de Gaara sur la page, pour qu'il puisse comparer pour de vrai.

Naruto marqua une pause. Il se tenait devant l'Internet mondial, pour l'amour de Dieu. Bien sûr que si qu'il pouvait trouver une photo de l'autre et comparer.

Mais attends. Naruto ne voulait pas faire ça. Il savait que Sasori et Gaara étaient deux personnes différentes. Et concernant la probabilité que ce soit Sasori et non pas Gaara que Seichi avait vu, c'était impossible, parce que Sasori était _mort_. Naruto soupira longuement. Exactement. Sasori était mort, et Gaara lui avait volé son identité. Mais… Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi prendre l'identité d'une personne décédée? Et pourquoi_ celle-l__à _en particulier?

Naruto se donna une gifle mentale exaspérée avant de soupirer encore une fois. Bordel de merde. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

En levant des yeux fatigués de sur le clavier, il regarda encore une fois l'écran. Sasori Akasuna. Beau garçon, comme Gaara. Pâle, comme Gaara. Mort, _contrairement_ à Gaara.

N'est-ce pas?

Naruto cliqua sur la photo de Sasori dans un faux mouvement. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, lui montrant une liste de mots occupant la moitié de la page. Naruto se redressa sur son siège et commença à lire.

_Major de Promotion._

Naruto cilla. Eh ben.

_D__é__l__é__gu__é __de classe 1999 (4ans)__  
__Pr__é__sident du BDE__  
__Pr__é__sident de la Maison des Lyc__é__ens__  
__Se__cr__é__taire-d__é__l__é__gu__é __du Principal__ Wimbledon_

Naruto s'arrêta de lire. Il restait encore tant de titres à lire. Ce mec-là avait sûrement dû être le type-même de l'élève parfait. Il y avait encore une sous-partie complète de prouesses académiques nommée « Récompenses », et c'était long d'une vingtaine de lignes. Naruto aurait roulé des yeux si ce n'était pour le fait que ce gars-là était mort.

Il descendit le curseur vers le bas de la page pour tomber sur une petite phrase. On pouvait lire au-dessus de celle-ci : « Déclaration de remise de diplôme ».

Naruto se pencha en avant, intéressé. Il avait dû lui aussi faire une déclaration lorsqu'on lui avait remis son diplôme, lors de la cérémonie de fin d'année. Les déclarations de remise de diplôme étaient supposées résumer rêves et attentes pour le futur. Naruto inspira et se prépara à lire ce qui allait sûrement le plonger dans une profonde dépression, étant donné que ce Sasori était mort et n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'accomplir aucun de ses rêves, quels qu'ils soient. Il secoua la tête, puis posa les yeux sur la ligne.

_Eliminer les barri__è__res __é__rig__é__es par les proph__è__tes cosmiques __à __l__'__encontre des th__é__ories techniques de n__é__o-embalmination. _

Naruto cligna des yeux.

_Hein_?

Le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête. Est-ce que c'était du jargon de major de promo, ou est-ce que ce type était complètement fada? Naruto relut la phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que… euh… em… bal… mination…?

Il ouvrit une nouvelle page Voogle et tapa le terme dans la barre de recherche.

_R__é__sultats pour__ Emb__almer_

Naruto plissa les yeux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le mot « embalmination » n'existait pas? Il cliqua sur « Embalmer » pour voir.

_Wikimedia: Embaumeur {traduction de l__'__anglais __« __embalmer__ »__}: Equivalent de croque-mort; Les embaumeurs pr__é__parent les cadavres en les d__é__sinfectant, en expulsant l__'__air bloqu__é __dans les poumons et en drainant le sang du syst__è__me sanguin, le rempla__ç__ant par une sorte de gel sp__é__cial visant __à __pr__é__server les chairs. Ils appliquent ensuite diff__é__rents cosm__é__tiques afin de donner au corps un aspect le plus proche possible de celui qu__'__il avait __é__tant vivant._

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il avait la réponse à sa question: ce type était barjot. Le blond se redressa sur son siège et fixa longuement la définition d'embaumeur avant de secouer la tête. Apparemment, le souhait de Sasori avait été de vider des cadavres et de les maquiller.

Le blond retourna sur l'autre fenêtre afin de relire la phrase.

_N__é__o-embalmination._

Hmm.

Naruto revint sur la barre de recherche et écrivit le terme en entier. Les résultats étaient pareils à la recherche précédente, il faut dire que c'était un risque à prendre quand on modifiait sa rech—

_R__é__sultats pour __Neo-Embalming Methods Organization (NEMO)_

Naruto plissa les yeux devant son écran. Comment avait-il pu passer de néo-embalmination à NEMO?

Il cliqua sur la suggestion.

_2 __356 __r__é__sultats__._

Hmm. C'était très réduit comparé à toutes les autres recherches qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie. Il cliqua tout naturellement sur le premier lien, vu qu'il y avait marqué _NEMO_ ainsi que le nom de l'organisation en grosses lettres. Le lien le conduisit sur une page web encore plus déprimante que celle de la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. L'interface était noire et blanche, agrémentée en plein milieu d'une photo elle aussi en noir et blanc représentant deux hommes affichant ce qui _aurait pu _être des sourires. On pouvait voir une paire de jambes derrière les deux hommes. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une personne d'allongée sur un lit— ou bien une table vu comment c'était plat. Mais ce qui détonnait vraiment restait l'étiquette qui pendait d'un de ses orteils. Naruto pensa que ça ressemblait à une étiquette de vêtement. Pourquoi cette personne était-elle allongée sur une table avec une étiquette accrochée au pied?

Il y avait un court paragraphe en dessous de la photo, mais les mots étaient écris dans une police si petite qu'il dut se pencher vers l'écran pour les lire.

_Tentative__n__23:__ Succ__è__s__  
__Sexe__: __Homme__  
__D.__D__.__N__: __3 juillet 1936__  
__D.__D__.D: __26 d__é__cembre __1992__  
__C.__D__.D: __Probl__è__mes de sant__é__/__Attaque cardiaque, AVC, __etc.__  
__A.__M__.D: 56 __ans__  
__Description de la tentative__: __F__é__vrier 1993: le sujet a r__é__pondu __à __des chocs de 400 watts administr__é__s au__—_

« Naruto? »

Le blond sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser et de se retourner sur son siège. Il vit Iruka fixer l'écran derrière lui avec un regard perplexe. « A-ah, Iruka, » fit-il maladroitement. « Euh, je… Je suis juste— »

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

Naruto jeta un regard à l'écran avant de se retourner vers Iruka. « C'est rien, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. Il refit face à l'écran et supprima la fenêtre. « Je fais juste une ou deux recherches. »

Iruka haussa les sourcils. « Des recherches? » dit-il en se redressant. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'Université. »

« L'Université? Mon _Dieu_, non, » répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. « C'est juste… C'est pour un ami. Il a pas d'ordi chez lui, alors… »

Iruka hocha la tête avant de sourire. « D'accord, je comprends. J'étais juste venu te dire que Kakashi voulait te parler. S'il veut te faire travailler, dis-lui non. Cet homme est trop paresseux pour son propre bien, » dit-il en tendant le cou et en fronçant les sourcils à la vue du concerné qui pénétrait dans le salon.

Naruto se leva alors et eut un sourire gêné. « C'est pas grave, Iruka. » Il se dirigea vers Kakashi. Iruka lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant qu'il soit hors de portée et le prévint que le repas serait bientôt prêt.

Le blond hocha la tête en réponse avant de faire signe à l'autre homme. « Tu voulais me dire un truc, Kakashi? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur Naruto et lui fit un sourire amical. « C'est bien ça, » confirma-t-il d'un ton léger. « Suis-moi, Naruto. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et le suivit à l'intérieur du long couloir qu'il avait déjà traversé afin de réparer le lavabo. Cette fois-ci cependant, ils dépassèrent la salle de bains et Kakashi le conduisit jusque dans une pièce située un peu plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une petite porte peinte en bleu clair. Kakashi l'ouvrit tout en se tournant pour décocher un sourire à Naruto, puis entra à l'intérieur. Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation, mais se décida à le suivre.

Il dut cependant faire une pause sur le palier avant de pouvoir entrer complètement.

A cause des armes à feu.

_Partout_.

Elles étaient placardées sur les murs comme des trophées et à côté d'elles il y avait de nombreux trophées, récompenses, et des papiers dispersés dans tous les coins—

« Euuh… » Les yeux de Naruto devinrent exorbités.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Oh, » fit-il tout en jetant un regard tout autour de lui. « Ça, là? » Il fit un geste vers les pistolets et le foutoir. « Fais pas attention. C'est pour mes études. Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Naruto fit ce qui lui était demandé, avec des mains tremblantes.

Kakashi s'assit sur une chaise et posa les yeux sur Naruto avec le même sourire sympathique qu'avant avant de pouffer. « Je t'ai amené ici parce que c'est le seul endroit de la maison où Iruka ne viendra jamais. Le bordel, c'est pas sa tasse de thé. »

Et les _flingues_? lâcha mentalement Naruto.

Soudain, le sourire disparut du visage de Kakashi, et il croisa les bras. « Naruto, » dit-il gravement. Le blond se raidit pour quelque raison.

« Euh, oui? »

L'autre homme le fixa longuement avant de secouer la tête. Son sourire n'était pas revenu. « Ça m'a pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai fini par exclure la possibilité que tu sois un flic en civil ou criminel. »

Naruto sursauta. « Quoi? »

Kakashi continua tout en l'ignorant. « Aucun criminel ou flic en mission sur cette planète ne serait assez _stupide_ pour amener le _fils_ d'un policier porté disparu dans l'appartement d'un ex-policier. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Au début, je pensais que t'étais un poulet. Mais j'avais aucun souvenir de toi, et tu n'avais pas l'air de capter les codes que je t'envoyais quand je m'adressais à toi. »

Naruto eut un petit sursaut. Ça expliquait pourquoi Kakashi lui avait parlé de façon un peu bizarre pendant qu'ils réparaient l'évier.

« Ensuite, j'ai pensé que tu étais un criminel. Et un bon en plus, vu que tu avais ta petite histoire toute prête, et qu'une femme—Tsunade c'est bien ça?— nous avait bombardé d'informations sur toi au préalable. Tu aurais été le criminel parfait, ou plutôt le pion d'un criminel, ou peut-être même l'élément déclencheur dans le plan génial d'un criminel… Mais quand j'ai pris le fils de Sasuke à part, il m'a dit que tu étais un idiot et que sa mère t'avait demandé de le garder. » A ce moment-là, Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête. « C'est pourquoi je vais te demander ça, Naruto. Je vais te poser une seule question, et je veux la vérité. Je n'aurais aucune responsabilité envers ta vie après que tu m'aies donné ta réponse, car je prendrai personnellement toute menace envers ma famille, et je te descendrai. Mais tu dois me dire la vérité. Et il faut que tu saches que je suis très bon pour repérer les mensonges. Alors. Naruto. Es-tu ici pour faire du mal à ma famille? »

« Non! » s'écria désespérément Naruto. « Mon _Dieu_, non, je ne—! »

« Fais-tu partie d'une conspiration illégale? »

« Non! Je n'ai _jamais__—_ »

« Est-ce que tu trouves Iruka sexy? »

« _Non_!— Je ne— Attends, _quoi_? »

« _Non_? » Kakashi rigola. « Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te _tuer_. » Kakashi fit mine de faire un pas vers l'un de ses flingues—

« A-a-attends— J-je ne— _Quoi_? » Naruto commença à reculer précipitamment vers la porte.

L'autre homme eut un autre rire et secoua la tête. « Calme-toi, petit. Je vais pas te faire de mal. »

Naruto s'était déjà retourné et était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

« La porte se verrouille de l'intérieur, » éclaircit Kakashi d'un ton léger avant de secouer la tête et de recommencer à rire.

Naruto se tourna pour lui faire face et se plaqua dos à la porte. Il leva des yeux écarquillés sur Kakashi.

Ce dernier se remit à rire. « Et voilà aussi pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être un flic ou un criminel. Il a trop de choses qui transparaissent sur ton visage. »

Naruto, pratiquement au bord des larmes, émit un sanglot étouffé. « Q-qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ici bon sang? » Cria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me _veux_? »

Kakashi lui sourit. « Détends-toi, Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'Iruka sache qu'on est ici. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kakashi leva une main afin de l'interrompre.

« Ecoute-moi juste, Naruto, » lui dit-il calmement. « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. » L'homme prit alors un air pensif. « Bon— du moins le _d__é__but_ n'en était pas une, » rigola-t-il. « En fait je voulais juste que tu répondes à ma première question— » Il acheva sur un autre petit rire et se détendit sur sa chaise.

Naruto se renfrogna. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je—! »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne plaisantais pas, Naruto. Je pensais que tu étais un flic ou un criminel. Je savais que tu nous avais menti à un moment. Déjà, tu viens chez moi avec le fils de Sasuke, et après tu veux des informations sur l'un de mes locataires— comment est-ce que je pourrais ne _pas_ te trouver suspect? »

Naruto afficha une expression abasourdie et secoua la tête. « J-je— »

« Ne dis rien, Naruto, » lui recommanda Kakashi, jonglant avec un petit pistolet. Naruto sursautait chaque fois que le flingue atterrissait dans ses mains. « Je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité à partir de maintenant, OK? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le pistolet.

« Je veux que tu me dises la vraie raison pour laquelle tu voulais connaître le nom du nouveau locataire. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais garda ses yeux sur l'engin meurtrier. « Je-Je ne pense pas que je puisse, » avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Et pourquoi ça? »

« N-Neji. Il m'a dit de le garder pour moi. »

« Oh, » fit Kakashi d'un ton amusé. « Alors il y a _bel et bien_ une histoire de crime. Souviens-toi, c'est à un ex-agent que tu parles. Tout ce qu'ils savent, je le sais déjà. »

Naruto tiqua. Cet homme avait _vraiment_ l'air de savoir que Sasuke avait disparu. Et il semblait connaître Neji… « Ils sont à la recherche de Sasuke, » articula lentement Naruto. « Ils disent qu'il est parti à la poursuite d'un homme qui… je crois… il est possible qu'il… habite dans ton immeuble. »

Il arracha finalement ses yeux du pistolet pour voir l'expression de Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux gris le regardait avec un air pensif. « Quel homme? » s'enquit-il.

Naruto déglutit. « Gaara Sabaku Kaze. »

Pour la toute première fois, Naruto vit un air de surprise passer sur le visage de Kakashi. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il la vit. « Gaara? » répéta-t-il d'un ton hautement incrédule. « C'est impossible, » affirma-t-il finalement. « Un homme comme Gaara ne viendrait jamais habiter dans un endroit aussi proche du lieu où il a commis ses crimes… » Kakashi leva les yeux dans le vide. « Ou alors si…? »

« Alors tu le connais? » demanda le blond. « Tu connais Gaara? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par 'connaître', » lui répondit l'autre sans vraiment lui payer attention. « J'ai vu les nouvelles à la télé ainsi que les reportages et j'ai participé aux recherches juste après les meurtres, mais on ne m'a jamais confié l'affaire. C'était Shikamaru qui en avait la charge. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Q-qui est Shikamaru? »

Kakashi balaya sa question d'un geste de la main. « Juste un autre policier. Capitaine de son unité. Brillant face aux criminels particulièrement ingénieux. Je me souviens qu'on l'avait retiré de l'affaire à cause d'une histoire personnelle… Mais oublie tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Monsieur Akasuna est Gaara? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais l'autre homme tripota son pistolet et il tiqua.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. « Tu es pathétique, Naruto. Se chier dessus à cause d'un simple flingue. Tu as la charge du fils de Sasuke _Uchiha_. Sasuke, l'homme aux multiples ennemis. Si quelqu'un venait à pointer un pistolet sur Seichi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Tu t'enfuirais? Tu l'abandonnerais parce que tu as trop _peur_? » Kakashi cracha la dernière partie d'un ton acerbe tout en fusillant le blond du regard.

Naruto souffla bruyamment. « Comment oses-tu… Je n'abandonnerai jamais ce gosse, même si c'est un sale petit trou de balle— »

« Alors prends tes couilles à deux mains et arrête de trembler devant ce flingue. » Kakashi leva ce dernier et le pointa sur Naruto.

Naruto se déporta précipitamment sur le côté, mais le bras de Kakashi le suivit. Naruto serra les dents et lui lança un regard noir. « _Arr__ê__te_! » grogna-t-il.

Kakashi plissa les yeux. « Sinon quoi? »

« Sinon _rien_— _arr__ê__te_! »

« Non, » répondit tranquillement Kakashi avant d'incliner le pistolet d'une mouvement fluide et de presser la détente.

« Aaarrghh! » hurla Naruto désespérément en couvrant son visage de ses bras.

Mais pour se protéger contre quoi?

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux de derrière son bras et vit Kakashi qui lui souriait ironiquement, pistolet toujours pointé sur lui.

L'homme aux cheveux gris pressa plusieurs fois la détente avant de baisser son pistolet. « Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus de munitions dans ces armes, Naruto, » lui dit-il tranquillement. Il se retourna afin de poser l'engin sur la table avant de s'étirer brièvement. « Bon. » Il était redevenu sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que mon locataire est Gaara? »

Arborant une expression plus qu'effarée, Naruto fixa l'homme avec des yeux méfiants et écarquillés. Il haletait, et sa mâchoire pendait de manière très peu élégante. Finalement, il reprit son souffle et rouvrit la bouche. « Ça— » Il s'arrêta afin d'inspirer une nouvelle fois. « Ça a commencé quand ils m'ont donné une photo— »

« Kakashi! Naruto! »

Naruto sursauta violemment en entendant la voix d'Iruka crier leurs noms. Kakashi dirigea son regard sur la porte et lâcha un soupir. « On dirait bien qu'on va devoir finir notre conversation une prochaine fois… » commenta-t-il. « Il ne faudrait pas inquiéter Iru-chan. » Kakashi soupira de nouveau, puis contourna Naruto afin de déverrouiller la porte à l'aide d'une clé que le blond n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il lui décocha un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Oh, et Naruto. Soit sympa et ne dis pas à Iruka que j'ai pointé un flingue sur toi. » Il fit un clin d'œil au blond et sortit de la pièce. « Ferme la porte derrière toi. » Il partit dans le couloir.

Naruto se tint immobile sur le pas de la porte, son cœur battant avec assez de force pour percer sa poitrine. Il se retourna afin de jeter un dernier regard à l'arme qui avait été pointée sur lui quelques secondes avant, à présent inoffensif sur la table. Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira de fatigue. Il espérait vraiment ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à l'un de ces trucs.

Il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui, puis remonta le long couloir jusque dans la salle à manger. Il pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver Seichi et l'autre petit garçon déjà assis à table, s'amusant à faire rouler des véhicules bizarroïdes. Kakashi était là aussi sur une chaise les bras croisés. Il sourit lorsque le blond entra dans la pièce.

« Naruto. »

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Iruka sortant de la cuisine avec plusieurs assiettes. Naruto fit un pas de côté afin de le laisser passer. « Euh, coucou, » dit-il maladroitement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la table.

Iruka lui sourit et secoua la tête. « Toi et Kakashi, vous êtes restés un bon bout de temps là-bas. J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas faire travailler trop dur. »

Naruto s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le regard de Kakashi alors qu'il eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses mains tremblotaient, toujours sous le choc. « Ah… N-non… Pas du tout. »

« Hé, le blond, » appela le garçon sans dents de devant dans un léger zozottement.

« Konohamaru, sois poli, » le gronda Iruka.

« Ouais, bon, » dit le garçon en agitant une main. « Dis, tu pourrais ramener Seichi demain aussi? Il voudrais revenir jouer. »

Naruto était toujours un peu trop secoué pour s'offusquer devant le manque de politesse du gamin, donc il tourna lentement le regard vers Seichi. Le garçon lui rendit un petit regard timide. Il reposa le jouet qu'il tenait dans sa main comme s'il en avait honte et baissa les yeux. Naruto fut pris de la brusque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Compte sur Sasuke pour mettre dans la tête de son fils qu'il était trop bien pour s'amuser comme un enfant de son âge.

« Seichi, » dit-il d'un ton léger. « Est-ce que tu veux aller chez Konohamaru demain? »

Le petit brun leva lentement les yeux. « Hm… Pourquoi pas. »

Le blond lâcha un soupir. « On ira demain dans ce cas-là. »

« Trop cool! » hurla l'autre garçon.

« Konohamaru! » avertit Iruka en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour réprimander le gamin du regard. « On ne hurle pas à table. »

« Ben, on est pas _à_ _table_, là, » répondit le petit garçon. « Y'a personne en train de bouffer. »

Depuis le coin de son œil, Naruto put voir Kakashi pouffer de rire pendant qu'Iruka donnait plusieurs petites claques sur le sommet du crâne du gosse.

Le blond se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait sourire après avoir pointé un pistolet sur le visage d'un homme.

* * *

« Putain, mais pourquoi ton école doit commencer aussi tôt? » Grommela Naruto alors qu'il essuyait quelques croûtes de sommeil de ses yeux.

Seichi s'assit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture en croisant les bras. « C'est de ta faute si tu ne t'es pas couché assez tôt, » commenta-t-il d'une voix nettement plus alerte que celle de Naruto.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de démarrer la voiture.

« Est-ce que tu peux te _d__é__p__ê__cher_? » Lui cria à moitié Seichi. « Je peux pas la laisser gagner encore une fois. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, gamin. J'ai déjà accepté de sauter une foutue douche pour que tu puisses arriver à l'école avant cette Sampson, ou je ne sais quoi. Alors ne me presse pas plus que nécessaire. »

Naruto sortit de la voie de garage avec des yeux plissés. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'enquiquiner à faire attention. Il était si tôt qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors.

« Alors, à quelle heure finit ton école aujourd'hui, Seichi? »

« Comme tous les jours, » répliqua le garçon avec mauvaise humeur. « A cinq heures. »

« Tu vas à l'école dix heures pas jour? » Demanda le blond en secouant la tête. « Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça. »

« En fait c'est neuf heures et demie, » répondit le garçon en regardant par la fenêtre. « Et c'est une école privée, alors les lois du public ne s'appliquent pas. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Alors est-ce qu'ils vous… donnent des coups ou des trucs du genre? »

Seichi le fusilla du regard. « C'est pas une école militaire, c'est juste privé. »

« C'est _toi_ qui as dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« C'est nos cerveaux qu'ils veulent discipliner. Pas besoin de frapper quelqu'un pour ça. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Moi, mes vieux ils avaient l'habitude de me coller de bonnes raclées, et ça— »

« —Et ça ne t'as pas empêché de devenir quelqu'un de _normal_, c'est ça? » coupa Seichi d'un ton sarcastique.

« La ferme, p'tit merdeux, » répliqua Naruto en pouffant.

Le garçon se moqua de lui puis se retourna vers la vitre.

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants alors que Naruto conduisait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute et que le fils de Sasuke regardaient négligemment le paysage par la fenêtre.

« Alors… » commença Naruto une demi-heure plus tard. « Quand est-ce que… toi et ta petite copine vous avez commencé à faire la course de celui qui arriverait le plus vite à l'école? »

Le garçon se répandit en bafouillages. « Ma _cop_— elle est _pas_ ma petite copine! »

Naruto éclata de rire, content de pousser le gamin dans ses retranchements. « C'est ce que disait Sasuke à chaque fois que je le chopais tout seul avec Sakura, » commenta-t-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres à ce petit souvenir. Il fut surpris d'entendre Seichi émettre un son dégoûté.

« Jenna n'a _rien __à __voir_ avec maman, » cracha-t-il. « Elle ne dit pas de gros mots, elle ne me frappe pas, et c'est pas une _idiote_. »

Naruto le fixa avec des yeux ronds depuis le rétroviseur arrière. « C'est de ta mère dont tu parles? On parle bien de la _m__ê__me_? »

Seichi lui rendit un regard noir par le rétroviseur mais ne répondit rien.

« Seichi— »

« Ferme-la et conduis. Même si je te disais la vérité, ça m'étonnerait que tu me croies vu comment t'es raide amoureux de la pétasse. »

Naruto faillit faire un écart. « _Seichi_. Primo, ne traite _pas _ta mère de… ne la traite _pas_. Deuzio, ta mère et moi on— »

« Est fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi stupides et violents. »

« Seichi! C'est quoi ton problème? » Naruto prit le risque de se retourner afin de pouvoir voir les yeux du gamin.

Ce dernier croisa les bras de manière puérile et détourna le regard. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit, » grommela-t-il à voix basse.

Naruto émit un grognement frustré. « Non, je n'oublie _pas_, Seichi. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de Sakura? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il ne décolla pas ses yeux de la vitre jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit obligé de se retourner pour faire face à la route. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, avec Naruto fusillant son volant du regard et Seichi traitant de la même façon le dos du siège conducteur. La tension à l'intérieur du véhicule était palpable, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le silence.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la rue de l'école de Seichi, Naruto prit une petite inspiration, puis la parole. « On en reparlera quand tu reviendras de l'école, Seichi. »

« On reparlera de rien du tout, » dit le gamin avant d'ouvrir la portière et de se glisser hors du véhicule. Il claqua la porte avec force avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée de son école.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux fatigués. Puis il jura à voix basse. « Putain de merde. »

Il y avait manifestement quelque chose entre Seichi et sa mère dont il ignorait l'existence, ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à capter. Il avait présumé que le comportement de Seichi n'était qu'une petite crisette due au fait qu'il ne voyait plus son père, mais… Il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait douter de sa théorie. Seichi n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de gamin à tout prendre en grippe comme son père l'était auparavant. Il avait l'air d'être plus simple que ça… Il semblait être disposé à laisser couler si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Voilà pourquoi Naruto ne pensait pas que toutes ces références au comportement… inhabituel de Sakura soient un tissu de mensonges.

Le blond soupira de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant? Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller au boulot aujourd'hui, vu qu'il avait pris sa semaine… Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie non plus de retourner chez lui et de traîner toute la journée. Naruto cligna des yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé sa voiture de devant l'école de Seichi.

Peut-être que…

Naruto se redressa.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller rendre visite à Sakura? Elle n'avait pas _dit_ qu'il ne pouvait pas, et il était sûr qu'elle serait enchantée de savoir à quel point lui et Seichi s'entendaient bien. Euh— ou plutôt qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore entretués.

Sa décision prise, Naruto redémarra la voiture. Il allait rendre visite à Sakura et peut-être lui poser quelques petites questions. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Naruto fut surpris de voir une voiture noire stationnée dans l'allée du garage de chez Sakura alors qu'il se garait à côté. Il se demanda si c'était une hypothétique deuxième voiture de Sakura, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était cela. La seule explication rationnelle était que Sakura était en train de recevoir quelqu'un. Peut-être ses parents? Ou alors un autre agent de police? Naruto secoua la tête à cette pensée. Si ça avait été un flic, il serait venu en voiture de fonction.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte et toqua légèrement. Selon la jeune femme, la maison de Sakura était bâtie de telle façon qu'on pouvait entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée à travers à l'autre bout de la baraque.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant quinze secondes, alors Naruto toqua encore une fois, cette fois un petit peu plus fort.

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté, et il sourit. Elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte.

« Naruto? »

Naruto cilla. Ce n'était pas Sakura. C'était… « Ino? » La jeune femme blonde se tenait sur le perron avec les cheveux truffés de bigoudis. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Qu'est-ce que _moi_ je fais ici? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton lent. « Et _toi_ alors? Il est huit heures du mat', et on est _lundi_. »

Naruto re-cligna des yeux. « Euh-hm. J-Je voulais voir Sakura. »

Ino lâcha un soupir las à la face du blond et haussa une épaule. « Sakura n'est pas là. »

« Oh. Et tu sais où elle est? »

Elle haussa les épaules encore une fois et bâilla. « Chais pas. Elle a appelé chez moi samedi dernier à _quatre heures du matin_ pour me demander de garder sa baraque. »

« Comment ça, _garder_ la maison? »

« Je viens de te le _dire_, » confirma-t-elle d'un air clairement emmerdé. « Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, j'ai aucune idée d'où elle est. Elle est pas rentrée chez elle depuis… depuis… » Elle lâcha un autre bâillement. « Depuis samedi dernier. »

Naruto la fixa. « Hm, est-ce que tu as parlé avec elle avant qu'elle s'en aille? Tu lui as demandé où est-ce qu'elle allait? »

Ino lui lança un regard agacé et croisa les bras. « Elle n'était déjà plus là quand je suis arrivée, » dit-elle négligemment. « Et puis, tu sais bien que Sakura et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se parle plus. On est pratiquement ennemies jurées maintenant. De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment mes oignons alors je vois pas pourquoi je lui demanderais. »

Naruto leva sur elle des yeux incrédules. « Alors tu as accepté de garder sa maison sans poser de question? »

La jeune femme roula des yeux. « Elle était pressée quand elle m'a téléphoné, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je dise? Elle avait l'air d'avoir des trucs importants à faire, alors je suis venue. »

Naruto continua de la fixer, abasourdi. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Peut-être que Sakura était partie en vacances ou quelque chose comme ça? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avoir demandé à _Ino_ de garder la maison?

« Dis Ino, est-ce que je peux entrer? »

Ino lui renifla au visage. « Tu me prends pour qui, Naruto? Je suis en pyjama. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, je t'en prie Ino, t'es à peine potable à huit heures du mat'. »

La jeune femme renâcla de manière peu distinguée et fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. Naruto la contourna et entra à l'intérieur.

Il marqua une pause.

« Euh… Vous êtes qui? »

L'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans la cuisine se tourna pour lui faire face, une cigarette à la bouche. « Qui est-ce que ça intéresse? »

Naruto tiqua. « C'est _moi_ que ça intéresse, esp— »

« Détends-toi, Naruto, » ordonna Ino en arrivant derrière lui. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais vivre dans cette maison toute seule? J'ai apporté mon petit chéri avec moi. En plus, Shika et Sasuke se connaissent bien. »

« Shika? » répéta Naruto d'un ton incrédule. Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et soupira. « Peu importe, on s'en fout. J'ai juste— »

« Et pourquoi t'es là, _toi_, au fait? » demanda la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le sofa. Une cigarette fit magiquement son apparition entre ses doigts et elle la porta à sa bouche.

Naruto re-tiqua. « Je voulais juste discuter de quelque chose avec Sakura… »

Ino le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant d'afficher un sourire ricanant. Un briquet apparut tout aussi magiquement entre ses doigts, et elle alluma la cigarette. Elle tira une longue bouffée et tapota les cendres pour les faire tomber — tragiquement — sur le canapé à fleurs de Sakura.

Naruto re-re-tiqua.

« Juste pour lui parler, hein… » répéta lentement Ino. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, et elle entreprit de se pencher vers Naruto et de lui donner au passage une vue imprenable bien que non désirée sur son décolleté tirebouchonnant. « Et tu fais souvent ça, Naruto…? » commença-t-elle lentement. « De venir un _lundi_ matin… Quand tout le monde est parti… Seichi à l'école… Sasuke au travail… Et Sakura ici… Toute _seule_… Juste pour lui _parler_? »

Naruto plissa les yeux. Où est-ce que cette femme voulait en venir?

La blonde se mit à glousser. « Naruto. Toi et Sakura, vous seriez pas par hasard… amants? »

Naruto bafouilla dramatiquement. « Q-_Quoi_? »

L'homme dans la cuisine pouffa à son tour. Il ne regardait même pas dans leur direction. Au lieu de ça, il était accoudé au lavabo tout en triturant sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

Ino sourit. « Ça va, tout le monde le fait, » dit-elle à Naruto tout en le fixant d'un regard éloquent. « Après tout, Sasuke et moi on a bien eu une petite histoire quand il a commencé à travailler à la caserne. » Elle haussa les épaules et décocha un clin d'œil coquin à Naruto.

« _Quoi_. » répondit Naruto d'un ton grave. Ce n'était même pas une question. Si jamais il apprenait que Sasuke avait _tromp__é_ Sakura, il—

Ino éclata de rire. « J'déconne! » Elle émit un gloussement éraillé qui la fit se plier en deux sur le sofa. « T'aurais dû voir ta _t__ê__te_! »

Naruto laissa échapper un grognement de dégoût et la foudroya du regard. « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sakura t'aie demandé de garder sa baraque, » grommela-t-il en partie pour lui-même.

« Et pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire? » Demanda l'homme sur le comptoir d'un ton négligeant.

Naruto se tourna vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard antipathique. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, si difficile à croire? » demanda le blond. « Ino et Sakura se sont haïes pendant des années. »

« Ah, ok… » répondit l'homme d'une voix peu intéressée.

Naruto plissa les yeux dans sa direction. « Comment ça se fait que tu saches pas ça? Ino avait dit que vous étiez… ensembles. »

Ino gloussa derrière son dos. « C'est mon p'tit chéri! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mon chéri d'hier soir, quoi. »

Naruto fit mine de s'écarter d'elle, puis il se retourna pour pouvoir regarder l'homme accoudé au comptoir. Il portait un débardeur et un jean noir, et fixait Naruto d'un œil impassible. Le blond s'étrangla. « T'as… » commença-t-il lentement. « T'as amené une espèce de _gigolo_ chez Sakura? » cria-t-il à Ino.

Cette dernière éclata de rire. « Reprends-toi, Naruto. Ça fait des années que j'ai arrêté ce genre de trucs. » Elle tira une longue taffe sur sa cigarette. « Il est arrivé ici quelques heures après moi. Il a commencé à me parler d'une investigation ou d'une connerie dans ce genre. » Ino haussa les sourcils. « J'ai pas réussi à le persuader de baiser avec moi, mais c'est pas grave. » Elle éclata de rire encore une fois. « Il va rester ici un bout de temps. Bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour le faire succomber à mon charme. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Naruto.

Ce dernier frissonna. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Ino? »

La blonde eut un sourire mou et posa un bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Il se _peut_ que Sakura aie eu quelques bouteilles de vin dans sa cave… » insinua-t-elle en tirant sur sa clope.

Naruto la fixa pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se tourner vers l'homme dans la cuisine. « Bon, t'es qui toi, du coup? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

L'homme retira la cigarette d'entre ses dents et exhala un nuage de fumée. « Tu peux m'appeler Nara, » répondit l'homme d'une voix traînante. « Je suis ici sur les traces du Uchiha porté disparu. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Sur les traces… Est-ce que tu serais pas un policier? »

L'homme haussa des épaules. « On peut appeler ça comme ça. » Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un badge qu'il brandit sous le nez de Naruto.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Ça avait _l__'__air _officiel. « Qui… t'a engagé? »

L'homme pouffa. « Engagé? Envoyé, plutôt. J'ai été envoyé ici par le commissaire. Hatake. »

Naruto cilla. Ça voulait dire qu'Ino n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit que cet homme et Sasuke se connaissaient. Cependant, il avait toujours quelques réserves à propos de ce type. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance aux deux oiseaux qui vivaient chez Sakura. Et en parlant de Sakura, où est-ce qu'elle était passée?

« Vous sauriez pas où Sakura aurait pu aller, par hasard? »

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les mèches emmêlées pendaient sur ses épaules et miroitaient comme s'il venait juste de sortir de la douche. « J'ai ma petite idée… » répondit-il d'un nonchalant. « Pas sûre de pouvoir te la dire, par contre… »

Naruto se renfrogna. « Sakura m'a laissé la charge de son _gosse_, s'il vous plaît. Alors je pense être plus en droit de savoir que vous. »

Le type lui fit un sourire. « Haruno a aussi laissé cette femme garder sa maison, » continua-t-il en pointant un doigt sur Ino. « Tu veux dire qu'elle a autant le droit de savoir que toi, dans ce cas-là? »

Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais. « C'est autre chose. J'ai _aucune_ idée de ce qu'Ino fabrique ici. »

Le type haussa les épaules pour la énième fois. « Je fais que suivre les ordres, de toute façon. Je vais continuer à faire mon job et à ne pas révéler d'information, comme on me _paye_ pour le faire. »

Naruto ne lâcha pas l'homme du regard. _Merde_, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter. « C'est quoi votre nom déjà? »

« Nara, » répondit le type. « Shikamaru Nara. »

Naruto cilla. « Shikamaru? » Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom?

Le gars lui rendit son regard. « Oui? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Non, rien. Je, » il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Je dois y aller. » Il fit un mouvement vers la porte du salon, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Ino affalée sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était endormie? Il y avait un filtre de cigarette pas tout à fait consumé écrasé sur le sofa. Le blond ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir. « Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et l'empêcher de dégueulasser la maison plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait? » demanda-t-il tout en se retournant vers le flic.

Le type le salua de la main et se décolla du comptoir pour sortir de la cuisine. Naruto le suivit des yeux alors qu'il montait les escaliers, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il fut installé dans sa voiture, il posa sa tête sur le volant et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devenait si compliquée?

Il avait emménagé dans son appartement à peine quelques _semaines_ plus tôt, et maintenant il devait s'occuper d'un gamin, esquiver des _balles de pistolet_, tout ça pour s'apercevoir que son amie s'était barrée quelque part sans laisser d'adresse. Naruto cogna sa tête contre le volant une troisième fois. Tout allait partir en vrille à partir de maintenant, supposa-t-il.

Il démarra la voiture avec un autre soupir pesant avant de déboîter de l'allée du garage.

Il conduisait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha d'un geste fatigué et répondit. « Ouais…? »

« Naruto. »

Le blond se redressa. « Kiba? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es au boulot? »

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil. « J-J'irai pas bosser aujourd'hui. »

Naruto cilla. « Oh. T'as appelé pour dire que t'étais malade? »

« Non. »

« Euh… Ok? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi t'as—? »

« Naruto, » l'interrompit l'autre une nouvelle fois.

« Oui? »

« Tu… » Il y eut encore une longue pause. « Tu seras toujours mon pote, quoi qu'il arrive, hein? »

Naruto cligna lentement des yeux. « _Kiba_, » commença gravement Naruto. « Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un? »

Un rire. « Pratiquement. »

Naruto inspira difficilement. « _Kiba_, qu'est-ce que t'as été _foutre_? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« C'est… C'est rien—enfin—si, _c__'__est_ quelque chose mais c'est… c'est pas… quelque chose à laquelle tu t'attendrais. »

Naruto soupira de frustration. « Dis-moi vite ce que t'as fait… » lui ordonna Naruto d'un ton menaçant.

Il y eut un autre rire à l'autre bout du combiné. « Ok, ok… Juste… Promets-moi juste de toujours être mon ami après que je te l'ai dit… »

Naruto cligna lentement des yeux. « Tant que t'as tué personne. »

Un gloussement. « Peut-être que tu regretteras que j'aie pas vraiment tué quelqu'un… quand je te l'aurais dit… » dit doucement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto se tendit. « Dis-moi. »

Un soupir. « Ok, Naruto… J'ai… »

* * *

Quelque part sur l'Avenue des Primevères, une petite vieille dame sortait de chez elle afin de se rendre à son travail. Elle ferma à clef la porte de sa maison, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle vit passer un jeune homme au volant d'une grosse fourgonnette avec son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle secoua la tête. Les jeunes de nos jours, vraiment…

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture dans un soupir et tendit le bras vers la portière, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étranglé—

« Tu as fait _QUOI_!? »

Le véhicule du jeune homme s'écrasa contre un lampadaire.

* * *

« Regardons les choses en face, Monsieur Uchiha. Votre soi-disant tuteur ne viendra pas, » annonça Madame Eartburn en secouant la tête. « Vous allez devoir emprunter le service d'escorte de l'établissement. »

Seichi roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il attendait que l'abruti de blond vienne le chercher. « Si ça vous chante. »

« On ne dit pas, _si __ç__a vous chante_, dans les locaux de l'école, jeune homme— »

« Ben, on est pas _vraiment_ dans les locaux de l'école, n'est-ce pas Madame Eatburn? » Répondit le garçon avec un regard noir.

La femme à côté de lui fulminait silencieusement. Seichi pouvait le sentir, et ça lui donnait envie de rigoler. Il savait que ses parents payaient un petit extra afin que les adultes de l'école ne le harcèlent pas autant que les autres élèves à propos des règlements et de ce genre d'inepties. Il venait juste là pour apprendre et devenir le CE2 le plus doué de tous les temps. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse des leçons de _mani__è__res_.

« Trés bien, Monsieur Uchiha, » souffla la femme. « Dans ce cas, je demanderai à l'escorte de vous emmener chez vous. Est-ce que vous connaissez votre nouvelle adresse? »

Seichi arbora un air pensif. Il se souvenait de la rue et de la direction qu'ils étaient supposés emprunter pour y parvenir. Ça devrait suffire. Il acquiesça.

« Trés bien, dans ce cas, » dit la femme. « Suivez-moi. »

Il dut la suivre à l'intérieur des bâtiments afin de commander l'escorte, qui consistait en fait d'un des employés sanitaires temporairement renommé _chauffeur_. Ils le conduisirent vers l'arrière de l'école où il put monter dans un véhicule noir auquel il devait manquer à peine deux portières pour pouvoir être considéré comme une limousine. Il boucla sa ceinture et dit au chauffeur ce qu'il savait du chemin pour se rendre à l'appartement de l'autre idiot.

Il n'était vraiment pas surpris que Naruto aie tant de retard pour venir le chercher. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas s'attendre à plus de la part de quelqu'un comme ça. Bruyant, tapageur, invraisemblablement stupide, 2 de Q.I.— la liste n'en finissait pas.

Il savait exactement pourquoi sa mère l'avait laissé avec Naruto. C'était une forme de torture— juste un autre moyen pour elle de lui pourrir la vie, comme elle le faisait toujours. Seichi pouffa sur la banquette arrière puis se renfrogna. Il espérait réellement ne plus jamais revoir sa mère.

Au moins autant qu'il espérait revoir son père.

Seichi secoua la tête et soupira. Il perdait du temps, à ruminer comme ça. Il serait mille fois plus productif s'il essayait de finir quelques devoirs pendant le trajet.

Le voyage fut assez long pour permettre à Seichi de terminer ses devoirs de lecture en cinquante minutes, ha ha. Il rit à sa propre blague et leva les yeux lorsque le chauffeur gara la voiture. Il vit l'immeuble familier lui faire face et il soupira. Foyer, Foutu Foyer, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires afin de sortir du véhicule.

« Passez une bonne fin de journée, monsieur, » salua gentiment le chauffeur.

Seichi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'extraire de la voiture et hissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la portière, étant donné que n'importe quel chauffeur à peu près décent la lui aurait _ouverte_ au moment de descendre. Seichi donnait une chance à cet homme de remplir son devoir.

Son gros sac bien en place sur ses épaules, Seichi se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Quelqu'un lui tint la porte ouverte en sortant et lui épargna la peine de la tirer lui même. Il marmonna un rapide remerciement et marcha vers l'ascenseur. Il aurait prit les escaliers en temps normal, vu qu'ils étaient seulement au cinquième étage, mais son sac était juste trop lourd.

L'ascenseur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne fut pas le seul à monter dedans, ce qui le faisait se sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Les ascenseurs avaient l'air si endommagés qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait facile de se faire coincer dedans. Il pressa le bouton _cinq_ et attendit aux côtés des autres personnes dans la cabine d'arriver à son étage.

Il fut le premier à descendre. Quelqu'un murmura « bonne journée », mais il l'ignora. Alors que Seichi s'engageait dans le couloir, il réalisa petit à petit combien l'endroit avait l'air sale comparé à ce matin. De nouveaux graffitis étaient apparus là où auparavant il n'y en avait aucun, toutes les portes qu'il dépassait étaient égratignées et dégoûtantes, les murs blancs délavés étaient maintenant à la limite du jaunâtre— Etait-il possible que cet endroit puisse être encore plus sale?

Seichi plissa le nez de mécontentement et soupira lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'appartement 5F.

Puis il se figea.

Des clés.

Il n'avait pas de clé. Seichi souffla sèchement et commença à frapper bruyamment contre la stupide porte. Il espérait vraiment que l'abruti avait seulement eu une panne d'oreiller, parce s'il devait _attendre_ dans ce couloir noir, crasseux et _infect _que ce crétin de consanguin revienne, il allait—

_Cri-chink!__  
_  
Seichi soupira. Dieu merci, l'abruti… était…

Seichi cilla.

…chez lui?

Le petit brun inspira péniblement lorsqu'il leva les yeux non pas sur les cheveux blonds en bataille, les yeux bleus et l'air niais de Naruto, mais sur une chevelure de feu, une face aussi pâle qu'une toile vierge, et les yeux d'un monstre.

* * *

« Seichi! »

Naruto déboula dans l'appartement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Putain de bordel de merde. Il avait _pli__é_ la voiture de Sakura. _Pli__é__._ Et tout ça parce que Kiba lui avait dit que… qu'il avait…—

Oh _merde_, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire—!

« _Seichi_! »

Et quand il était enfin arrivé devant l'école de Seichi, une _heure_ après la fin des cours, la femme— il avait oublié son nom— qui l'avait énervé la dernière fois lui avait dit que Seichi était rentré chez eux via un service d'_escorte_.

Naruto avait envie de _hurler_. Un service d'_escorte_? Mais qu'_est-ce que c__'é__tait que __ç__a_? Quand un parent est en retard pour récupérer son gosse, on lui offre pas un putain de service d'_escorte_! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ç__a_? Sérieusement? Un service d'_escorte_? Les élèves étaient des _enfants _de sept ans, pas des vieux de _cinquante_.

Naruto déboula dans la chambre en soufflant précipitamment. « Seichi! »

Et maintenant, il devait _en plus_ se soucier de savoir si le gamin était _chez lui_—

_Putain de merde_, il ne lui avait même donné de _cl__é__s_—

« _Seichi_! »

« _Quoi_? »

Naruto se figea. « Seichi? » Le cri venait de la salle de bain. Le blond soupira et ouvrit la porte en grand. « Seichi, tu— »

« Aaaahh! »

« Aaaarrggh! » hurla Naruto tout en cachant ses yeux et son nez de ses mains. « Oh mon dieu— » dit-il en reculant. « T-tu pourrais prévenir, quand même! »

Seichi le fusilla du regard. « J'ai appelé depuis la _salle de bains_. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire de plus? » dit-il en remontant son pantalon afin de couvrir ses hanches.

« T'aurais pu me_ pr__é__venir _que t'étais en train de poser ta pêche, » répondit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque l'odeur le frappa. Il n'en put plus et referma la porte.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et soupir. « Comment t'as réussi à entrer dans l'appartement? » grommela-t-il.

« Je suis monté chez Iruka. » La voix du garçon était étouffée par la porte. « Il est descendu et m'a ouvert la porte. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Oh, » fit-il avant de soupirer de soulagement. Alors en résumé, il s'était encore excité pour rien. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il soupira de nouveau. « Seichi, je suis désolé… » lâcha-t-il en cognant légèrement la tête contre la porte. « C'est juste que… Il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui, et j'ai juste… J'ai géré mon temps comme un pied et… »

« C'est pas grave, » fit la voix du gamin à travers la porte.

Naruto sourit. « Pas grave, hein… Je suppose, vu comment t'es super débrouillard et tout ça… Je me rappelle même pas t'avoir dit l'adresse. »

Il y eut du silence de l'autre côté de la porte le temps de quelques secondes. Puis, Seichi reprit la parole d'une voix timide. « E-en fait, j'ai fait une petite erreur. »

Naruto cilla. « Une erreur? Comment ça? »

Nouvelle longue pause. « Je… Je suis allé dans le mauvais immeuble. »

…

…

_Respire, Naruto. _

Le blond ferma les yeux et inspira dans un tremblement. « Quel immeuble? » demanda-t-il lentement et aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Encore plus de silence...

…

…..

Puis—

« Celui d'en face. »

Naruto expira si difficilement que la force qu'il lui fallut pour le faire le fit glisser lentement vers le sol. « E-Et tu-tu as toqué? »

« Oui. Trés fort. »

Il ferma les yeux. Le temps s'étira à l'infini. C'était comme si son cœur battait à une vitesse telle qu'il ne battait même plus. Il pouvait entendre les pulsations frénétiques battre dans ses oreilles, comme une serviette mouillée qu'on claquerait contre une planche encore et encore. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour poser la question suivante. « C-c'était lequel? » murmura-t-il, avant de secouer la tête parce que ce n'était pas la question qu'il _devrait_ poser. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, mais Naruto ne le pressa pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur de la réponse.

« Naruto… » dit finalement Seichi, et le blond entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il s'écarta afin que Seichi puisse sortir. Même l'odeur post-excrémentielle ne parvenait pas à le distraire du pressentiment morbide, pesant et suffocant dans ses entrailles.

« Naruto, » répéta Seichi en s'avançant en face du blond. Naruto ne le regarda pas. Le garçon lui parlait encore une fois avec ce ton, comme s'il essayait de le détendre, de le calmer. « Naruto, » répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

« Dis-moi, » répondit doucement et calmement Naruto.

Seichi fit un petit geste de sa main, et dit, d'une petite voix mal assurée, « Pourquoi est-ce que t'as aussi peur de ce type? »

Naruto leva les yeux depuis sa position pathétique sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « pourquoi j'ai si peur de lui »? J'ai pas peur. J-je suis juste inquiet pour ta sécurité. »

Seichi le fixa. « Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme ça? »

Naruto regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient violemment. Naruto siffla et les pressa l'une contre l'autre. « Oublie ça, Seichi. Contente-toi de me dire s'il t'a blessé ou pas. »

Le gamin haussa les épaules. « Je suis là, non? »

Naruto secoua la tête et s'accroupit afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Seichi. Puis, il se saisit de ses épaules. « Seichi, » commença-t-il lentement. « Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait exactement. Est-ce qu'il a ouvert la porte? Tu as vu son visage? »

Seichi hocha la tête et arbora une grimace. « Ouais, il a ouvert la porte— »

« Et puis quoi? »

« Et puis _rien_, » dit le garçon d'une voix où transparaissait l'impatience. « Il m'a juste regardé, et puis il a refermé la porte… » Seichi essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Naruto, mais le blond le tint fermement. Lorsque le petit garçon reposa les yeux sur Naruto, il vit des yeux bleus plissés dangereusement vers lui.

« Et à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait? » demanda-t-il distinctement.

Seichi fronça les sourcils. « J-j'ai pas vu son visage. Le couloir était sombre… Mais il avait les cheveux rouges, e-e-et ses yeux. Ils étaient… » Seichi détourna les yeux comme pour laisser sa phrase en suspens, mais les re-dirigea sur Naruto une seconde plus tard. « Grands. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Grands? »

Seichi acquiesça. « Ouais. Un peu comme le Grand Méchant Loup, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule et un coup d'œil nerveux sur le côté.

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Seichi… » commença-t-il doucement. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles— »

« Ecoute, » s'écria Seichi tout en se dégageant brutalement de Naruto. « J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire. »

« Seichi— »

« Oh, et au fait, la chasse d'eau ne marche plus, alors— »

« _Seichi__—_ »

« _Laisse tomber_, OK! » Siffla le gamin. « Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord? Il m'a refermé la porte au nez, et je suis venu ici. Pourquoi t'en fais _tout un plat_? » Le petit brun foudroya Naruto du regard le temps de quelques secondes de tension avant de se retourner et de se rendre dans le salon.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler; puis il la referma. Il fixa l'endroit où Seichi s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, abasourdi. Puis, il pencha la tête vers la porte du salon, d'où il put entrevoir le fils de Sasuke fouiller dans son sac, une expression tourmentée tirant ses traits. Soudain, Naruto aperçut brièvement une couverture de livre ; « Les Contes de Grimm: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. » Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement, Naruto était enfin sûr d'au moins une chose.

Il y avait quelque chose que Seichi lui cachait.

* * *

End of Chapter

**Notes de l****'****auteur**

Je vous donne la permission de me tuer pour avoir mis autant de temps à re-poster* T_T (*et ça vaut pour la traductrice aussi :p). Pour une certaine raison, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, ou plutôt c'était assez dur de trouver _des id__é__es_! Une fois que j'ai eu l'idée par contre, l'histoire a juste coulé toute seule, mais ça ne change rien— ça m'a pris des _mois_! Je suis désolée! Vous me pardonnerez?

Mais ça a au moins le mérite d'avoir l'air d'aller quelque part! C'est tellement excitant. Je pense que j'ai assez bien posé les grandes lignes de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça prendra. Ça dépend. Pour combien de temps aurez-vous envie de lire ça? Je pense que cette fic ne dépassera pas la barre des vingt chapitres, vu qu'ils sont toujours très longs.

Quelques questions!

**1. ****Qu****'****est-ce Kiba a dit ****à ****Naruto?**

**2. ****Qu****'****est-ce qu****'****est partie faire Sakura? Pourquoi a-t-elle demand****é à **_**Ino**_** en particulier de garder sa maison?**

**3. ****Qu****'****est-ce que Seichi cache?**

J'espère que ça vous a plu! =) A la prochaine!


End file.
